


A Hard Day's Night

by robotsharks



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, Embarrassment, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mild Language, band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 49,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotsharks/pseuds/robotsharks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU: Jean is upset to be Eren’s project partner until he finds out he has a super hot room-mate with a really nice singing voice and an ass that won’t quit. This is followed by Jean’s sad attempts at flirting trying to get a date with Cutie McNicebutt, but everyone is a huge cockblock and Jean becomes very very frustrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Knock First

Grumbling, Jean Kirstein let himself into Eren Jeager’s shitty apartment. He looked around for his heavily eye-brow’d and unnecessarily angsty project partner but he was nowhere to be found.

“Eren, where the hell are you?” Jean called out, “Our project’s due tomorrow!” 

They both had been putting off this world history timeline bullshit project because they don’t particularly enjoy each other company to put it at that. So of course, they’re going to have to pull off an all-nighter which is gonna be just great. Jean, paired with the guy who reads at a 3rd grade level. _Just peachy_. Why did Marco have to pick _european_ history??

“Just give me a sec, you fucking mule!”, Eren called out from somewhere in reply.

What a prince. Jean made his way over to the brown leather couch in front of the coffee table and made himself comfortable. Jean wondered if there was any duct tape around. When Eren was nice and deep asleep he’ll just gently tape his eyebrows….and rip them clean off! HAHHAHAHA! Take that motherfucker! That’ll teach him to tell Mikasa about that time he shat his pants that never happened and if it did it was totally on accident-

_“At laaaaast~”_

The sound of singing awoke Jean from his evil plots. He looked around for the source which came from a nearby door that was slightly ajar. He lifted himself off of the couch to investigate.

_“My loooove has come along~”_

The voice was soft and melodic and it definitely arose-….curiosity. He neared the door with interest. He pushed the door wider and peered inside the room without a second thought. 

The one who was singing was a very cute and a very unclothed boy with soft-looking blond hair and holy shit he is so hot. He was just wearing these little blue boxer briefs and _his butt tho_. He had a seductive curve to his spine that lead down to the holy of holies. That little round piece of ass was a miracle of God. His back was all smooth pale skin will a little mole on his right shoulder blade that was just _begging_ to be kissed. He was still singing the song, not having noticed that Jean was standing there with with his mouth hanging open, practically drooling onto the carpet.

_“My lonely days….are over~”_

His voice sounded even better from this close. _It would sound even better in Jean’s ear moaning his name_. If only he could see his face-

The Hot Blondie with the Booty turned toward Jean as he sang the next line. His face was absolutely perfect with those big blue eyes and holy shit oh my god he’s looking right at him.

Jean’s face turned absolutely red as he realized that he was standing in some stranger’s room ogling them in their underwear without their permission and oh my fucking god what a huge pervert he is. 

Cutie McNicebutt’s eye’s widened in shock as a saw a very dumbfounded Jean standing like a big doofus in his room with his mouth hanging agape like moron. _Why can’t he move._

“Guh-“, was all Jean managed to say. He mentally punched himself in the dick.

“What are you doing in my room!?”, Softskin Perfectface questioned in surprise. He was blushing furiously and was partially covering his face in embarrassment.

“Fuck”, Jean said coming to his senses, “Oh my god! I’m sorry, so so so so very sorry!” He stammered stupidly. 

He suddenly had the novel idea to _get the fuck outta there._

“I’ll just-“, Jean turned abruptly to leave only to bang his head into the doorframe with a loud smack. Rubbing his head he chuckled at himself to cover up his monumental fuck-up.

“Bye!” He said curtly as he scurried out the door, properly this time.

He went back to the couch he should’ve just stayed sitting on in the first place and covered his reddened face with this hands in utter embarrassment. He just ruined any chance of a relationship with the hottest guy he’s ever seen before he even got to learn his _name. _It wouldn’t have been so embarrassing if he had some fucking clothes on, jeez. Who goes around looking like _that_ in tiny underwear singing songs like a fucking disney princess?? It’s as if he just waltzed out of Jean’s fantasies and into the embarrassing reality that is Jean’s sad and pathetic life. __

And to top it all off, fuckin’ Eren Jeager walks in the living room with a bag of chips like nothing even happened. 

“What happened to you?” He asked raising an eyebrow as he plopped down on the couch next to Jean. 

“Eren!”, Jean exclaimed probably louder than he should have. 

“Whaaat?”, Eren said regretting his earlier question.

“Who’s your roommate??”, Jean asked excitedly. He was fully turned toward Eren, anticipating the answer. Oh boy oh boy, Jean would never say this out-loud but at that moment, he was really glad he knew Eren. Heheh, VIP access to Cutie McNicebutt. Hella-

“OFF LIMITS”, Eren said deadpan. He looked damn near murderous right then. 

“Hah?“

“I don’t want to subject him to your stupidity”, Eren continued to eat chips without closing his mouth. 

“You know what, Jeager?!”, Jean was getting really riled up now. 

SIE SIND DAS ESSEN UND WIR DIE JEAGER!

Eren’s phone rang in his pocket. The abrupt noise startled Jean. 

Eren’s expression suddenly changed as he looked down at his phone screen. And was he….smiling? Like a big dumb idiot? Jean leaned in to see Eren’s screen, but Eren stood up quickly, bringing the phone up to his ear. 

“Hiiii”, Eren practically cooed into the phone. He was smiling as he paced around the apartment. (Eren was the walk-and-talk kinda guy.) 

“I was thinking of you today,” Eren had a grin so wide, it could split his face in half and was he.. blushing?? 

He’s like a completely different person. Jean sat staring with a baffled expression. Then Eren fucking _giggled_ into the phone. What. The fuck.

“Yeah, I’ll come over right now!”, Eren was super jazzed. What about their project!??? 

Jean made wild hand gestures to emphasize the pile of textbooks, binders, and worksheets on the table. 

“Alright, bye!” Eren hung up the phone and practically skipped over to the front door.

“Don’t you ditch me, Jeager!” Jean yelled from across the room. 

“Keep your pants on, I’ll be back later”, Eren said putting on a jacket. Sticking his head out from the doorway he said, “Try not to miss me too much!”, with a huge shit-eating grin and shut the door leaving Jean with both middle fingers raised in protest.

Jean sighed in frustration as he sat there pathetically with a not-even-started project to deal with … _on his own_ , he might add. How does he even start this thing? He started rooting around in his severely unorganized binder for a rubric when he heard a door open.

Holy shit he totally forgot about the roommate. _Shit shit banana split._ From the door emerged a very cute and a fortunately clothed boy. He noticed Jean sitting on the couch looking at him. The awkward tension levels increased in the living room by over 9000%. Jean was almost elated to see Eren enter back into the apartment. His face was red with embarrassment.

“I forgot my keys”, Eren said as stomped over to the counter to grab them. 

“Where are you going?”, asked Cutie Patoot.

“I have a meeting with my tutor”, Eren replied smiling at the mention as he walked back across the room to the door. 

“Try to keep your hands _above_ the table, this time”

“No promises”, Eren fondly ruffled his hair sending an enormous pang of jealousy in Jean’s gut. 

Eren was about to leave when he paused and pointed a finger at Jean.

“Make sure he doesn’t shit on the rug or chew on the furniture”

“FUCK YOU, JEAGER!”, Jean’s face burned red as he heard Eren cackle maniacally from down the hallway.

The apartment fell silent without Eren’s excitement and Jean just wanted to jump out the window and free himself from this situation. 

“Um, did you want some tea or something?” Hot Roommate asked him, not making eye contact. He had his hand on the back of his neck and the other hand in the pocket of his beige sweater with brown elbow pads dear god he is so fucking cute. He had a blue button-up jean shirt on underneath and some dark blue slim-fitting jeans that were cuffed on the bottom. He wore some brown oxfords and he just looked so perfect and wow Jean should probably answer the question right about now.

“I’m fine, thanks”, Jean managed to say by some miracle of God. 

Hot Roommate walked over to the kitchen anyway, he probably was going to make tea for himself anyway.

“I could use an icepack though, I hit my head pretty hard haha”, Jean said stupidly by some curse of Satan. Blondie didn’t react. Don’t talk about how much of a dumbass you are jfc. Jean firmly placed his palm to his forehead where it belongs eternally. 

“Look, um..,” don’t start a sentence if you don’t know how you’re going to finish it shit shit just say sorry, yeah that should be good, “sorry for you know..” don’t be weird, “invading your space and everything-“

“What the hell were you doing in my room?” Blondie blurted out as if he was just dying to ask. He was blushing and was finally making eye contact but not the kind of eye contact Jean wanted. This was more along the lines of ‘who are you and why are you here, you weird creepo’. 

“Well I um err”, was Jean’s carefully thought out and highly intelligible response. Jean sighed in exasperation. 

Fuck it. 

“Well, so I heard singing”, Jean felt his cheeks grow warm. Stop it, cheeks! That’s not cool!  
“And I just wanted to know where it was coming from.” 

“Why didn’t you knock?” 

“I um, didn’t want you to stop singing”, Jean felt stupid, “You have a really nice voice”, Jean felt stupider, “Your hair is really pretty”, oh my god shut up shut up shut up. Stop blurting out embarrassing crap. Jean knew his face was probably crimson red. He felt his heart beating rapidly in his ears.

He just stared at his feet, he couldn’t bear to look up and see the horrified reaction that was probably being expressed toward him from across the kitchen counter. To his surprise, he felt a dip in the couch beside him. He turned his head and was met with something hard and cold. Looks like he got that icepack after all. 

“You have a red mark on your forehead”, Baby Blue said with his eyes looking into Jean’s. Jean was really glad he smacked his head in that doorway.

“Thanks,” Jean couldn’t help but smile. This cute guy was sitting so close holding an icepack to his forehead and it was all so _nice_. Jean could really see his face now. His long dark lashes. The slight upward point of his nose. The curve of his lips…

“You can hold this up yourself, you know?” The lips spoke softly. Jean was staring.

“I like it better this way.” Jean was grinning like an idiot. But Blondie was having none of his shit. He picked up Jean’s hand and placed the frozen sponge icepack thing in it. He turned to pick up his tea mug and sank into the couch. He technically held Jean’s hand omgomgomgomg. Ok ok be cool.

“What’s your name?”, Jean tried to ask this as suave as possible but his voice cracked at the end. Jean face-palmed with the icepack in hand.

“It’s Armin”, He replied taking a sip of his tea. 

Armin Armin Armin Armin Armin Armin Armin Armin Armin Armin Armin Armin Armin Armin Armin Armin Armin Armin Armin Armin Armin Armin Armin Armin Armin Armin Armin Armin

Armin didn’t seem to like Jean very much, but was at least trying to be nice to the poor bastard. And Jean was determined to get on his good side. But he was curious about something…

“So are you and Eren, like, a thing?” 

Armin sputtered and began to cough. 

“What? Nooo”, Armin began to say, eyes wide, “We’re just really good friends who’ve known each other forever.” 

Jean was quite relieved…but still jealous. He wants to be BFF’s with Armin….and ruffle his hair…and suck his-

“Besides,” Armin continued, “Eren is, uh, into older guys.” Armin sipped his his tea mysteriously. Jean began to connect the dots. 

“Oh my god, he wasn’t lying about seeing his tutor, was he?” 

The weirdly gooey phone call, going to see his ‘tutor’, hands above the table, Jean thought that was all code for something, but it wasn’t at all. Ew ew ew Eren was seeing some crotchety old guy. Jean has seen some of the tutors in the learning center at uni and most of them were in their late 50’s and probably had acid reflux and gas. _Eren why._

“Does it bother you?” Jean asked him, tracing Armin’s profile with his eyes. 

“Well, I’m not too psyched about it”, Armin replied simply and leaning down to grab one of the many history worksheets that littered the coffee table. 

“What kind of project are you working on?” Armin asked, quickly changing the subject. 

“Some stupid world history timeline”, Jean replied begrudgingly. This seemed to have triggered Armin because suddenly he sat up and turned to Jean with wide blue eyes. 

“Timelines aren’t stupid,” Armin said with conviction, “You see it’s a method of picturing and seeing time and expanding it to a world scale shows what different events were concurring in different parts of the world-” 

The more Armin spoke, the wider his smile grew as he explained the importance of fuckin’ _timelines._ Jean’s smile grew in response. This is the first time he’s seen Armin smile and it was just about the best damn sight he’s ever seen and he's talking to _Jean._ Jean’s heart rate picked up a little. Armin’s speaking voice was a lot like his singing voice. It was all real fucking endearing. 

“-so you see what I mean?”, Armin concluded, eyes sparkling like a freaking anime. 

“Wow, you’re really smart”, Jean said dreamily. Wow you’re so smooth Jean, just fan-fucking-tastic. 

Armin blushed lightly and looked down at the worksheet smiling. Holey sheeeiiiiiitttttt! Jean did that! He made Armin blush and smile! wwowowoowowwowowowwoowow! Jean is the fucking best! Achievement unlocked: Jean’s heartboner. 

“Since Eren ditched me for somebody’s grandpa…,” Jean began to say, “Do you think you could help me out with this? Because I have no fucking idea how to start this.” 

Then Armin fucking _chuckled_ into his hand. ATTENTION: ARMIN THINKS JEAN IS FUNNY. Achievement unlocked: Jean’s self-esteem. 

“Yeah, sure”, Armin said casually. He began to thumb through Eren’s textbook. “Do you have a rubric?”

Jean was staring open-mouthed again still baffled by the fact that Armin is actually a person that exists. 

“Uh, I couldn’t find mine”, Jean replied remembering how words work. He reached over for Eren’s binder.  
“Eren might have it oh my god what the hell his handwriting is horrible”

Armin started laughing at Jean’s reaction.

“I mean look at this shit! Did he write this with his feet? Jesus Christ” 

Armin laughed even harder. The sound of Armin’s laughter could cure cancer holey shiet. 

“Did- did you know he holds his pencils like this?” Armin said in gasping laughter. He picked up a pencil, closing his whole fist around it. 

“Are you kidding me, he writes like an ape!” Jean was having the time of his life right then. 

Armin was laughing into his hand while the other held his gut and it was just amazing. After Armin regained his composure, he actually started to help Jean with the project… _voluntarily._ Who does this? I mean, somebody as cute as Armin should have a date _every night._ Instead he’s working on somebody else’s history project??? Well, Jean’s definitely not complaining. 

They actually got some work done. Armin was really good at explaining things and knew A LOT about A LOT of things. Jean’s grades would improve dramatically if Armin was his teacher, because it was hard not to focus on him. 

After about two and half hours of mind numbing work, Jean decided to make a move. 

“Sooooooooooo,” Jean drawled giving Armin his most sexiest of stares, “You seein’ anybody?” Jean mentally high-fived himself. So smooth yeah yeah. 

“Haha, no”, Armin replied as if the answer was obvious. Jean didn’t know how it was possible for the best thing since sliced bread not to be taken but hey, Jean was gonna be that guy to do it. 

“You know if you’re not busy-“ Jean started to ask.

And then Eren fuckin' Jeager came into the apartment with perfect timing to fuck everything up. This motherfucker. Are you kidding me. _Are you kidding me???!!!_ God is having a fucking laughing fit right now, chilling with his angels and laughing at how big of an unfortunate moron Jean is. Eren just sort of hobbled into the living room with his hair all screwed up. His faced was flushed and he had a real dopey expression on his dumb face. His shirt was backwards and he had bite marks on his neck. _You dirty old man fucker._

“How’s the project going?” Eren had a dreamy expression on his face, but for Jean it was more like a nightmare. 

“What the fuck, Eren!”, Jean was about to rip out Eren’s eyebrows with his bare hands. He got up to confront him. 

“Armin and I have been busting our asses on our project, while you go off riding some wrinkley-ass grandpa dick??? What the hell, man?”

Eren was far too gone to reply. He just sort of waddled past Jean and slowly lowered himself down stealing his seat next to Armin. 

This was going to be a looooong night.


	2. Do's and Donuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tables have turned and donuts will roll.

Jean was deep asleep when the taste of something horrifying violated his taste buds.

Eren Jeager’s foot somehow made its way into Jean’s mouth- UEAHDGHGH NASTY! This guy has some serious fungus! Jean pushed Eren’s foot out of his face and in his struggle, flopped off of the couch and onto the floor with a loud thud.

 _Owww._ He slowly picked himself up off of the floor with a grumble. Eren was passed out cold on the couch snoring like a chainsaw and Armin was seated on the floor, head resting on his arms on the table peacefully. Mikasa was curled up, asleep on the brown armchair. How long had she been there?? He didn’t remember her coming in last night. What he _did_ remember was a pillow war, arguing over the French Revolution, and a flappy bird showdown that caused Eren to become so furious, he had to leave the room in order to compose himself. Armin won that one. Jean smiled to himself.

Jean lightly padded his way over to the bathroom in hopes of getting rid of this angry foot taste. He closed the door behind him and sighed. Jeez, he must look like shit right now. He _felt_ like shit. He looked up at the mirror and yep. Looks like shit. His hair was sticking to his forehead and he had dark circles under his eyes from staying up all night. Beautiful. But there were more important matters at hand.

He found some mouthwash and gargled it until his mouth felt like it was full of fire ants. Somebody needs to call a priest because there is some demonic supernatural shit possessing Eren’s feet. Goddamn.

Jean glanced around the room. They probably wouldn’t mind if he used their shower… I mean, he’s doing them a favour. He didn’t care for Eren, but he didn’t want Armin to see what he looked like as soon he woke up which was horrifying and traumatizing to children. He turned on the water and slowly undressed, still trying to get his brain to work. Pants off. Pants _off_. God fucking damngit just let go- Jean fell onto the floor with a loud thump. Grumbling, he finally managed to undress himself like a big kid and stepped into the shower- COLDCOLDCOLDCOLD! He scrambled to turn up the heat. Much _much_ better. It’s not a shower unless the water is close to burning your skin off. He was definitely awake now.

After a shampoo mohawk, an existential crisis, and a quiet rendition of Toxic by Brittany Spears, he heard Armin at the door.

“Eren, you better not be playing flappy bird in there, you’ll only upset yourself.”

Jean was about to reply when he got soap in his eye.

“AURGH!” Jean tried to rinse it out the best he could but it was stinging so BAD.  
“FUckgn hELl SatAn is STabbing OWOWWOW!”

“Eren!” Jean heard the door open.  
“Are you okay? Did you get shampoo in your eye?” He came in and pulled back the shower curtain to reveal a very nude Jean Kirstein. Armin just stood there for a couple seconds with his mouth open. Yup, he’s definitely _not_ Eren.

“Jeez, Armin! This ain’t a peep show!”

Wide-eyed and red-faced, Armin shut the shower curtain with a gasp.

“OhmygodI’msososorry”, Armin apologized profusely, “I swear I thought it was Eren, Oh my _god_.”

Oh wow this is some sitcom bullshit happening right here. Didn’t this shower thing happen in like, every 90’s show ever? Never mind that, his eye was still burning out of its socket holy _sheit!_

“OK, nudity aside, I’m going blind over here!” Jean didn’t care that another weirdly unfortunate situation was happening, his eye felt like how Eren’s foot tastes.

“I-I’ll get you a towel!” Armin fumbled. Jean shut the water off in the shower. What has his life become??

He heard Armin scrambling around. He peeked his head out of the curtains with one eye squinted to find Armin with his head turned completely away with his arm stretched out, towel in tow. Jean reached for the towel, his fingers slid against Armin’s. (Wow, hello.) He uttered a thanks and finally got what felt like Satan’s piss out of his eye. OhwhatsweetreliefmercifulZeus. Wait a minute, this situation seems familiar.

“Guess we’re even now, huh?”, Jean dried off his hair. He saw Armin, Jean saw him. Now that the universe was back in balance, maybe dumb shit will stop happening.

“Sort of”, Armin replied nervously.  
“I mean, I wasn’t _naked._ ”

“Would you feel better if I saw you naked?” Jean was totally joking, but Armin wasn’t replying.

Jean almost slipped in the shower. He gathered the towel around himself quickly and stepped out. He finally got a good look at Armin. His face was flaming red. He was just standing there in the middle of the bathroom. Jean looked like a fucking train wreck when he woke up, but Armin looked damn near angelic. With his messy blond hair curling up in different directions and his lil’ outfit from yesterday, a bit wrinklier now. He was staring down on the floor somewhere, too ashamed to make eye contact.

Well well well, how the tables have turned.  
_________

Armin could not believe he just saw Jean Kirstein _naked_. As in nude, in the buff, exposed, _au naturel_. It’s not like it’s a big deal or anything. Guys go around naked in the locker rooms, so it’s no big deal or anything. _And it’s not like he’s trying with every fiber of his being not to pop a boner right there in front of him or anything._ And now he’s just standing there like a dumbass. Jean’s golden brown eyes were looking into his curiously, a toying smile played upon his lips. Armin has no idea what to say. Jean is just towering over him all hot, wet, and steamy.…and fucking NAKED WOWOWWOWOW OKAY WHAT TO DO GAHHHH-

A miracle happened, there was banging on the door.

“What’s going on in there? I have to pee”, It was Mikasa, thank the stars.

Armin sighed in relief. Situation averted.

“Oh, right”, Jean turned to gather up his clothes from next to the sink. Armin shamelessly ogled his muscled back and the way the water droplets ran down each crevasse. He wanted to trace their paths with his fingers… Mikasa banged on the door again. Oh right.

“Uhh.” Armin shuffled over to the door. “I’ll just let you change.” He slipped out of the room, swiftly shutting the door behind him and was closely confronted by Mikasa. “Can I pee now?” She had her arms crossed impatiently.

“Jean’s changing.” Armin could still feel the warmth of embarrassment in his cheeks. Mikasa raised an eyebrow.

“What were you two doing in there?” She questioned suspiciously, looking him up and down.

Armin’s eyes widened. Oh no she has the wrong idea. Him and _Jean_? Let’s be realistic here. He knew he looked guilty but it wasn’t for the reasons she was thinking. It’s not like they would shower _together _.__ Armin couldn’t even picture it. A rush of blood surged southwards. Shit. He pictured it.

“I um nothing!” Armin shuffled awkwardly around Mikasa. “Jean just needed a towel and I was just- I’m going to go to the kitchen now.” Mikasa looked unamused.

The door sprung opened, hot air escaped from the room. Jean had his clothes on from yesterday which were a blue ’Shine Bright Like a Diamond’ t-shirt, a gray hoodie, and jeans, but Armin knew what was underneath it all. Jean may be a huge nerd on the outside, but on the inside was a really hot bod. Really hot. Wow it’s steamy. To the kitchen- tHe kITcCHen! Armin darted down the hallway without a word.

Ok ok calm down. Armin was leaning his hand on the counter. Just think of the most non-sexiest things you can think of. ok ok. Clowns. Bingo. Ducks. Bronies. Ok that last one did it. Armin never felt softer in the pants. He shivered. _Horse perverts._

The front door swung open, Eren had come in wielding a box of donuts. “I’ve got breakfast!” He announced proudly. Pushing from behind him, Sasha and Connie rushed in excitedly.

“Hi, Armin!”, they called out with huge grins.

“I ran into them at the donut shop”, Eren placed the box on the counter only to be ripped open by Sasha to swipe the biggest pastry. Connie seated himself next to her on one of the stools at the counter and took one as well. They began to loudly feast away. Sasha and Connie always go where free food is. Like poor hungry puppies. Sasha slowly began reaching over for a second one as she swallowed the first one whole, along with her fist. Jeez, her mouth unhinged like an anaconda whenever she ate. It was truly a sight to behold.

“You might want to grab one before these vultures eat them all”, Eren reached over and took a chocolate one out of the box.

He did feel pretty hungry. Armin reached for a glazed one when another, larger, and noticeably warmer hand brushed against his in the box. Armin looked up, his eyes met Jean’s. Jean gave him a goofy smile. Shit- why did he have to be cute too??? He noticed Eren looking at him, then his eyes switched to Jean. Back and forth like a tennis match, staring incredulously while clutching a donut. Sasha and Connie were just in their own little world having an in-depth discussion about frosting.

Armin took the donut and slowly pulled his hand away, giving Jean a shy smile. He wasn’t just about to whip his hand away just because Eren was watching and didn’t ‘approve’ or whatever. He remembers last night during their cram session, Eren pulled him close and whispered to him while Jean was in the bathroom.

“He’s been giving you the ‘googly eyes’ all night and I don’t like it”. He looked so serious and grim.

“No he has not”, Armin chuckled. “You’re so paranoid, you weirdo”. He nudged Eren with his shoulder.

“No I’m serious! If he makes a move on you, I’m gonna kick his ass!”

Armin started to get annoyed, “You know Eren, I’m really tired of this ‘protective dad’ routine'. I mean really, remember that time at Christa’s Christmas party when Bertholt and I got caught under the mistletoe? You bit his ankles, Eren. Like an angry pomeranian. Reiner gave you a black eye!”

“But this is different! I could totally take down Jean!”

“That’s..” Armin sighed in exasperation. “That’s not the point, Eren.”

And now Eren is just giving Jean threatening looks like an angry child. Armin rounded the counter and took a seat on the stool next to him. His face is going to stay like that permanently if he keeps doing that…He nudged Eren’s knee with his own. He visibly relaxed.

“Hey, Connie”, Jean acknowledged. “Sasha”

“Shup”, Connie’s mouth was full. Sasha’s was even fuller, she gave him a small wave.

“You guys know each other?” Armin asked curiously.

“Jean and I live together”, Connie swallowed his huge bite, “And Marco too in this house on Maria.”

“Yeah, and Bertholdt and Reiner practically live with us anyway.” Jean leaned in closer to Armin.  
“They have a place with Annie, but since she got banned from the gym for breaking an instructor’s hand, she’s been working out at home. Bert and Reiner ditch the place whenever she works out so they don’t get used as practice dummies.”

Connie and Sasha snickered. Armin laughed at that. A big guy like Reiner, afraid of a short girl like Annie? That just goes to show that Annie can and will kick anyone’s ass, given the opportunity. Jean was laughing with him. He was leaning in close enough for Armin to notice how good he smelled. How nice his eyes are. How perfectly straight his teeth were. He also noticed a big glob of pink frosting on the corner of his nicely-shaped mouth….

Before Armin realized what he was doing, he had slowly reached over to Jean’s face and wiped the frosting off with his thumb, brought it back to his own mouth and sucked it off.

Armin looked up and everyone was staring at him in silence. Eren’s eyebrows had migrated far up his forehead. Sasha and Connie were staring, frozen mid-chew with confused expressions. Jean’s mouth was hanging open and his whole face and neck were crimson.

WHY DID HE DO THAT??? WHY WHY WHY WHY He already saw Jean fucking NAKED, but noooo he just had to eat food off of Jean’s hot face fuckffuckigtn-

 Mikasa breezed in like a ghost and swiped the last donut. Last? How many donuts did Sasha and Connie eat, there was like a dozen in there?!? Mikasa is just Armin’s hero today. He’d have to buy her something nice, like like one of those scarves she always wears.

“Oh hey, Jean.” Connie piped up, clearing the air. “Since you didn’t come home last night, Bert and Reiner slept in your bed.” Armin almost choked.

“They WHAT?!” Jean erupted, his face turned from red to white instantly. “Oh please _please_  tell me they didn’t do anything.”

“They were so loud that Marco and I had to turn up the TV.”

Jean buried his face in his arms and slumped onto the counter groaning. Eren was laughing really hard at his expense. “Fuck you, Eren.” Jean’s grumbles were muffled by his sweater sleeves.

“Sorry, man but I am not washing those sheets.” Connie giggled.

“You don’t even wash your _own_ sheets!” Jean rose up up with a serious expression on his face. “I’m going to have to burn them.”

As they all discussed and made fun of Jean’s predicament, Armin got to thinking. Is Jean even gay? He doesn’t really seem the type. But even if he was, he doubts Jean would be interested in him anyways. Jean was funny, and nice, and really attractive. He could probably have whoever he wanted….

“You okay?” Mikasa was looking at him with a concerned look.

Armin felt silly. He just met the guy and he was already falling for him. Nope nope, he doesn’t have a thing for Jean. He’s just really attracted to him is all. Who said you can’t like good looking people?? Pfft nobody, that’s who. Pshaw.

“Oh, I’m fine” Armin yawned, “I’m just really sleepy.” That wasn’t the reason, but it definitely wasn’t a lie. His back was sore and he could use a nice long nap. Mikasa rubbed his head affectionately. “You should go to sleep, then.”

“Yeah, I think I will.” Armin got up from the counter. He wanted to say goodbye to Jean and everybody, but they were all having a good time and he didn’t want to bother them. He proceeded to leave when Jean jogged up behind him as he was entering his room.

“Uh hey, Armin.” Jean was smiling nervously. Stop being cute, just fucking stop. Armin was so tired he might do something creepy again like that frosting thing.  
“Thanks for helping me out and everything with the project, that was really cool of you.”

Armin’s heart started to beat really fast for some reason.

“No problem.” Armin replied breathlessly. He suddenly became hyper aware of the fact that he was in yesterday’s clothes, his hair wasn’t brushed, and he hadn’t brushed his teeth yet- oh god he probably looked awful. He tried to smooth out his shirt.

“So, there’s this party at my house next saturday and you’re totally invited to come.” Jean shrugged, “ You can even bring Jaeger if you want.”

“Yeah, sure.” Armin tried not to sound too eager. He was probably just inviting him because he helped out on the project, but an invite’s an invite nonetheless.

“I’m going to need your number so I can text you the address.” Jean was smiling widely, his teeth flashed in a way that gave Armin breathing problems.

He managed an “OK” and Jean handed him his phone with an empty contact slot waiting to be filled. Armin began filling in his information. He had a small internal debate whether or not he should put an emoji next to his name and decided to put a simple smiley. Putting a heart would be waaayy too forward. As if he wasn’t already with the frosting thing augh. He internally cringed at the thought of that embarrassing impulse.

After everything was in order, he handed the phone back to Jean and their fingers brushed _again_. Are you kidding me?? How many times is that going to happen? This is the THIRD time and Armin’s cheeks feel very warm and Jean is giving him this look and wow time to sleep. Abort mission.

“I’m going to go sleep. It was really nice meeting you, Jean.” Armin smiled. He really meant it.

“It nice meet too you.” Jean fumbled. “Euagh fuck, I mean-“

Armin chuckled into his hand.

“You know what I mean.” Jean blushed.

“Bye.” Armin said softly closing the door. He smiled to himself.

He had a feeling that he was going to have some very sweet dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry bout the ridiculously late update. Life is hectic, but I finally made time for cheesy dumb fanfic yay.
> 
> comic for this chapter [x](http://robotsharks.tumblr.com/post/78731555384/pink-frosting-scene-from-ch2-of-my-dumb-fic)


	3. Everyone Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie can't keep secrets and Ymir is a really really bad driver.

“Um, we weren’t planning on having a party.” Marco took a bite out his slice of pizza.

“Well, we are now because that’s what I told Armin.” Jean grabbed another slice. 

“I wanted to ask him out so _badly_ but everybody was watching me so now we have to plan a freaking party, because fuckin’ Jaeger wouldn’t stop giving me the crazy eyes… But the important thing is that I got Armin’s number. AND HE PUT A LIL’ SMILEY NEXT TO IT!!” Jean showed Marco the evidence by aggressively shoving his phone in his face.

“That’s gotta mean something right??” Jean was pretty damn excited about it. Armin is the first name on his contact list and it’s just about the best thing ever. He really really wanted to text him right then, but he _just_ got his number that morning and didn’t want to sound too eager or pathetic….which he was, but he didn’t want Armin to know that! 

“You really like him, huh?” Marco smirked. “I didn’t know you liked guys like Armin…or that you liked guys.” Marco wiggled his eyebrows.

“I-I just like who I like ok!” Jean stammered. He’s talked to Marco about everything, like _everything,_ but he hadn’t really talked about ‘that kinda stuff’. Marco knew he had gay tendencies, (like when he was drunkand made out with Eren that one time that will never _ever_ be spoken of ever again), but never an outright ‘I totally wanna bang a dude while _not_ being completely drunk off my ass’. 

“I thought you still liked Mikasa?” Marco questioned.

 “After she threw me into that dumpster, she kinda lost her appeal.” 

 “Oh yeahhhh” 

 “Ueaghhhhhh…” A moan was heard from the floor. Connie was laying facedown onto the carpet with his arms and legs sprawled out in awkward positions. He was just sleeping there like that since Jean came back from class.

 “The fuck are you doing on the floor like that?” Jean never really understood Connie. He and Sasha are always doing weird shit. When he first met them, they were trying to communicate with a potato. _A potato._

 “Sasha took me to this all-you-can-eat buffet across town.” Connie muttered from the floor, “And we ate….everything.” Connie whined, curling up in a ball.

 “You’ve got to learn to limit yourself, Connie.” Marco told him gently.

 “You guys are fuckin’ morons.” Jean snorted. 

 “Oh cool, pizza!” Reiner came in like the big gay asshole he is and fucking grabbed some of _Jean’s_ special ‘finished my damn project’ pizza. Then his big gay giraffe of a boyfriend came in behind him with their blonde bitchy friend. _Well hallelujah the fucktrain has come in to the station._

_“YOU”_ Jean pointed his finger at Reiner accusingly. He rose from his chair dramatically. “You dirty motherfucker!”

 “What?” Reiner said casually. “It’s only one slice.” He thinks Jean’s talkin’ about the fucking _pizza_. Well you've got another thing coming, you filthy animal.

 Jean was fuming. Marco reached out for Jean trying to calm him, but he was already too riled up. 

“You fucked in my _bed._ ” Jean was wailing his arms about melodramatically. This was no laughing matter! Jean’s bed is for Jean sleepy nap nap time, NOT Bert and Reiner horny homo happy fun time nope nope nope!

 “What!” Reiner stood wide-eyed. “Who told??” Bertoldt’s face burned crimson.

 Connie weakly extended one of his arms and raised his hand. “hrngghf” was all he uttered before he let his arm flop back on to the floor.

 “Connie!” Reiner shouted in betrayal. Annie took a seat next to Marco to watch the scene unfold.

 “I was gonna find out anyway!” Jean was shouting now. “Wipin’ your junk all over my goddamn pillows! I PUT MY _FACE_ ON THOSE!”

 “Hey, let’s all calm down here.” Marco placed a calm hand on Jean’s shoulder. It’s ok, he’s cool. He’s cool. Okok Reiner may be a douchbagging assbiscuit, but he _is_ 210 pounds of bulging (no doubt steroid enhanced) muscles… Jean relaxed a bit, but he was still pretty fuckin’ mad though.

 “Just-“ Jean sighed,“Just wash the damn sheets, you filthy pervert.” 

 “It was Bert’s idea…” Reiner grumbled. Bertholdt gasped, visibly sweating. 

 “ _You_ wanted morning sex!” Bertholdt retorted.

 Annie choked on her pizza. Marco covered his face in his hands. 

 “YOU DID IT _TWICE_ IN MY BED?!!? I’LL KILL YOU!” Jean leaped forward and crashed into Reiner, falling onto the floor. Jean’s arms were swinging wildly, trying to hit Reiner as many times as possible, but to no avail. Reiner spun Jean around and had him in a headlock in .3 seconds flat. UGH! He forgot Reiner was the fuckin’ _wrestling champion_. Jean’s really gotta stop making friends with people that can kick his ass.

 “Okay okayy you win!” Jean squirmed beneath him. “Just let me go, you big ape!”

 Reiner released him from his ridiculously muscled arms. Jeez, no wonder Reiner was the hulk last year for Halloween. Goddamn. 

 “You made me drop my pizza.” Reiner gestured to the half eaten slice that thankfully fell onto the hardwood floor instead of the carpet. Bertholdt was gingerly picking it up with a napkin to throw away. Gentle giraffe. 

 “You mean _my_ pizza.” Jean pouted taking a seat.  “I’ll just get new sheets.” He muttered to himself.

 “You know,” Annie piped up, “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were homophobic.” Reiner shot Jean a accusing glare. _Way to stir the pot, Annie_.

 “Jean’s not homophobic!” Connie shot straight up from the floor. “He has a huge crush on Armin!”

 CONNIE YOU LITTLE SHIT! He was listening the whole time! He wasn’t asleep!1 ! You can’t keep ANYONE’S secret! 

 “Armin?” Annie didn’t expect that. 

 “Armin?” neither did Reiner. Jean was blushing like crazy. Quit lookin’ at me like that. Stop, it’s not weird. _STOP_.

 Bertolt came back from the kitchen. “Oh I know Armin! He and I are good friends.” He was smiling sweetly.

 “What, really?” Jean felt a pang of jealousy, “How well do you know him?” He lowered his voice.

 “We study a lot together…” Bert began nervously, “and um, we kissed once.” 

 Jean’s brain exploded. ARMIN KISSED BERTHOLDT WHAT WHAT WHAT- how could he compete with _that_??? Bert is like a million miles tall and he’s so much _hotter than Jean_. He’s fucking long, tan, and handsome and Jean is….FUUUUCKKK-

 “It was just under the mistletoe.” Bertholdt raised his hands defensively. Jean must be making a weird face at him, because Bert looked suddenly terrified. 

 “Mistletoe?!” Jean questioned, louder than he probably should have. Mistletoe is romantic as hell, don’t go telling me that it’s no big deal! This is ARMIN we’re talking about here! 

 “Oh yeah, at Christa’s Christmas party.” Marco recalled. “Eren bit your ankles!” He frowned, “That was a weird party…” 

 “Eren did _what_?” Jean couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

 “You were sick, remember?” Marco turned to Jean. “You had a really bad flu last year and couldn’t made it.” 

 Jean processed this for a moment. So if Jean hadn’t gotten sick, it could’ve been _him_ under the mistletoe with Armin. They would have met at the _party_ instead of Jean walkin’ in on him. They could be dating _right now for Christ’s sake_. UGH! Why did the universe have to be so cruel.

 “So…how was it?” Jean looked up at Bert sheepishly. 

 “The party was really weird.” Bert started blabbering nervously, “Ymir was Santa Clause, Connie did a strip tease, Sasha almost fell out of the window-“

 “I’m talking about about the kiss, Bert.” Jean felt blood rush in his cheeks. Annie was staring at him with a self-satisfied smirk. Reiner was looking at Jean and Bert back and forth curiously. Marco had his hand ready for another one of Jean’s outbursts, and Connie…was gurgling on the floor or something, that sudden movement probably killed him. May he rest in peace.

 “There was a lot of alcohol…” Bert avoided eye contact with Jean. “and um..” He started to sweat again, “Armin gets really sexual when he’s drunk…..”

 Then the entire universe exploded. ARMIN- SEXY WOW HE KISS OMG WHAT WOW ARMIN WHAT OMG REALLY DIDN’T SEE THAT COMING WOW- Jean had a malfunction and was just frozen with his mouth hanging open in shock.

 “I don’t remember that happening…” Reiner said skeptically. 

 “You were passed out in the bathtub wearing a dress, remember.” Annie noted. 

 “Haha! Oh yeah!” Reiner laughed heartily. 

 “So why are we talking about Armin?” Berthodlt had only heard the last part of the conversation.

 “It’s because Jean wants Armin’s dick.” Annie put it bluntly. 

 “ANNIE!” Jean’s face got even redder than before. Now everyone knows that he likes Armin. It’s been 2 days and he just met the guy and now everyone knows he has a thing for him. Great. Just great. He hid his face in his hands. Great. Just great. I’m done.

 “You know, Jean,” Reiner leaned in close, “if you wanna know anything about anal-“

 “AUGHGH!” Jean sputtered, falling from his chair. 

 Everyone began laughing at his expense. Even Connie was snickering from the floor. 

 “Screw you guys! I’m going to bed!” Jean got up from the floor and trudged upstairs. He headed to his room and slammed the door behind him….after a few seconds of realization, he promptly left the room and returned downstairs.

He pointed an accusing finger at Reiner, “Wash my sheets.” Then flopped onto the couch. 

He overheard their conversations for awhile while he tried to fall asleep. Marco talked about his grades, Annie talked about her MMA fighting, Reiner talked about wrestling, Bertholdt talked about track, and Connie rolled over mumbling something about figs. Jean was so fucking tired. That project took AGES to finish. He’s definitely going to get a good grade for sure though, especially because Armin helped. When is he ever going to see him again? Armin doesn’t share a single class with Jean, being in honors and everything. Jean may not even throw a party…Armin wouldn’t have shown up anyway…Oh well…Jean fell into a deep sleep with Armin’s song playing in his head. 

——-

“Wake up, motherfucker!” Ymir shoved her boot in Jean’s face. 

“OOF!” The boot squished down on Jean’s cheek. “I’m up! I’m up!” Jean shoved the boot away. Again with the feet in his face! What the hell!?

“What the hell?!” Jean sat up, angrily leering at Ymir who was towering over him. She smirked.

“I got us a gig tonight.” She spun her car keys around her finger.

“What? Where?” Jean rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he sat up.

“Hanji’s Coffee House.” Ymir stood proudly. 

“WHAT?! NO WAY!” This coffee house is amazing, Marco brings him coffee from there all the time. Jean hasn’t actually ever been _in_ there, but the place is a hot spot for all the college students and they were gonna perform there! Oh my _GOD_!

“Yup! They have an open mic night and I signed us up!” 

“Oh my god.” Jean couldn’t believe it. “How did you-“

“I’ve got connections…” She said mysteriously, “Now, get your ass up and get your gear! We’re movin’ on out!” Ymir marched over to the front door.

“What! Right now?!” Jean panicked. They haven’t rehearsed in 3 days! FUCK FUCK FUCK-

“It’s now or never, sleeping beauty!” Ymir opened the front door. “Get your ass out here pronto! Everyone’s waiting in the van.” She slammed the door behind her. 

FUCK FUCK UCK UCKFUCKFUCKUFKCUFKCK! ok ok! Jean shot straight up, leaping over the couch, and and made a mad dash up to his room. He threw open the door and stared wildly around for his guitar case. Where is it where is it where is- oh it’s right in front of me, duh. He grabbed it by the handle and rushed out of the room. FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK! Why didn’t they wake me up sooner!? He checked the time on his phone, 7:24 pm. He bounded down the stairs as fast as he could and slammed the door behind him. Everyone was chattering and casually hanging around the big ugly-looking van. 

“Time to go!” Ymir hollered. 

Jean handed his guitar to Bert to put in the back row with the other instruments. Everyone piled up into the van. Annie, Reiner, and Bertholdt took the middle row. Connie and Sasha bounced into the first row giggling like school children. As Jean made his way over, he waved at Christa in the front seat. She smiled sweetly and gave a small wave back. How the hell did a loud-mouth like Ymir get an angel like Christa?? Guess there was hope for Jean, yet. 

“Woah woah woah! Annie, get in between Bert and Reiner!” Ymir was turned around from the driver’s seat. “I don’t want them touchin’ each other!” 

“Jeez, Ymir!” Reiner protested, “We’re not animals!” 

“You were squeezing Bert’s thigh.” Annie called him out. “Move over” She climbed over Reiner, pushing his face away with her hand. Annie plopped down between them with a blank expression. Reiner grumbled unhappily while Bertholdt blushed and shifted nervously.

“Jean, sit between Sasha and Connie.” Ymir pointed.

“Why? They’re asexuals, they’re not gonna do anything.” Jean interjected.

“They always get food everywhere, just do it”

“Ugh” Jean climbed over Sasha and sat between them. They both had huge shit-eating grins and both leaned in real close to Jean’s face.

“This is gonna be soooo fun.” Sasha said in a weird voice.

“Fun fun fun!” Connie said making that same weird voice.

Jean pushed their dumb faces away from him as they laughed really hard at their dumb antics. This was gonna be a long ride. 

Christa turned, facing everyone. “Is everyone buckled in?” She asked in a small sweet voice. Everyone’s seat belts clicked into place all at once. “Ok, good.” She smiled. No one can say no to Christa. No one. Whoever is mean to Christa, is probably pure evil. 

——-

Suddenly, Jean doesn’t remember how, but now they’re barreling through traffic and Ymir is laughing maniacally like a super villain, Sasha and Connie have their arms up in the air like it’s fucking disneyland and everyone else is just screaming their heads off- 

“COP!” Christa yelled. Ymir slammed down on the brakes and started driving like an actual sane person. These two I swear to god holy fuck-

Jean’s heart was beating a million miles an hour. “FUCK” He was breathing really hard. He didn’t think they would make it through that alley way- but they did holey shiet. 

“You are one crazy bitch!” Reiner’s eyes were bugging out of his head.

“I try” Ymir sharply swerved to the left. The van spun in a skidding arc and knocked against the curb, shaking everyone up. Jean had his hands clenched around his seat belt. His entire life flashed before his eyes and it was pretty embarrassing. 

“And _that’s_ how you parallel park!” Ymir announced with satisfaction. 

“I think I’m gonna be sick.” Connie groaned.

“DON’T THROW UP IN MY VAN!” 

Everyone began unloading the instruments. Jean was really really nervous. This would be their first real show. Not a little fuckin’ house party, but an actual performance where everyone would actually be _listening_ to them. He felt light-headed.   

“Oh good! You guys are here!” Marco met them at the coffee shop entrance. “The stage is set up and everything!”

“Way to go, Marco.” Ymir patted his head as she strolled in with guitar in tow. 

“Hey, you okay, Jean?” Marco looked at him with big brown worried eyes. 

“I’m just really nervous…” Jean said quiet enough so only Marco would hear.

“You’re going to do great, Jean!” Marco reassured him. “I have complete faith in you. I’ll be in the crowd to cheer you on! So if you get nervous, just look at me okay?” 

Jean relaxed a little. “Thanks, Marco.” Marco smiled at him with his freckled face. He always knows what to say. Marco led him into the coffee shop. Wow that looks like a lot of people. Jean’s heart rate picked up again. 

“Sound check!” Sasha called out to him. She and Connie were setting up the amps, cords, and microphones. 

“Be right there!” Jean seated himself beside the stage and took his acoustic guitar out from its case and searched around for his tuner. I swear it was right here. Where the fuck is it?? FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK-

“Bert, did you bring a tuner?” Jean panicked. Bertholdt was strumming his bass, sitting on the side of the stage. 

“Yeah, here.” Bert reached into his pocket and handed it over to Jean. 

“THANK YOU SO MUCH.” Jean smiled really hard, “You’re a real prince, Bert!” 

Bertholdt blushed deeply and nodded nervously in appreciation. Jean took a deep breath and tuned his guitar, trying to calm down. It’s going to be okay. Marco said so. 

Ymir patted him on the back, “Don’t fuck up.” Jean freaked out again. 

OK just count to 10 slowly and breath. Jean strummed his guitar to a slow rhythm to ease his tension. He climbed onto the stage, keeping his eyes away from the crowd. Sasha came over and plugged his guitar into the amp. Just stay calm, no one’s watching. Jean lightly strummed and Sasha adjusted the amp settings so that they sounded right. 

“All right, we’re good to go!” Sasha gave the thumbs up. She retreated into the small crowd. 

Jean was standing up in front on stage. He was holding his guitar with the mic stand in front of him. Bertoldt was behind him to his left, wielding his bass. Ymir was to the right with her electric guitar and Connie was sitting eagerly at the drums in the back. Jean swallowed thickly. Christa walked up onto the stage and stood at the mic stand next to Jean’s. 

“Hi”, She spoke in a sweet voice into the microphone. The whole place quieted down and all eyes were on them. Jean screamed internally.

“We’re the Survey Corps and we’re going to play for you tonight!” Reiner and Sasha hollered from the crowd.

“So sit back and relax, and I hope you enjoy our sound!” Christa smiled brightly. 

As Connie smacked his drumsticks together, cueing the first song, Jean noticed short blond hair and a set of wide blue eyes staring at him from behind the coffee counter. 

 

Fuck. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Now this fic is going somewhere! Didn't think this would be a band AU AND a coffee shop AU too right? Well... surprise, motherfucker! I'm going nuts with this shit! MUAHAHAHHAA!


	4. Jean Has a Lot of Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out that Armin works at the very coffeehouse that Jean is performing at. What crazy random happenstance!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fair warning: this is a pretty long chapter in comparison to the others

Armin wiped down the counter, cleaning up a spilt frappuccino that an excited eight-year-old had dropped after calling Armin a coconut. …How rude. But not even _that_ can ruin tonight. Tonight was the ‘Wednesday Weekly Performance’ and it was Armin’s absolute favourite part of the job. One time Hanji let a homeless man perforce an impromptu tap dance performance that got a standing ovation all around the house. Armin had no idea how he did that without shoes. But it was very impressive. Howard had some serious skills.

“ARMIN!” Hanji burst in through back doors. They looked like they had just discovered fire for the first time and wanted to use it for malicious purposes. 

“I have a new drink to add to the menu!” Their glasses glinted from the florescent lights, hanging overhead. Armin blinked. Oh god.

“What is it?” 

Hanji was always adding drinks to the menu. They were always elaborate and complicated to make. Employees would quit after one week of working there. The only employees who stayed were Armin and Moblit. Moblit has been there since the first opening and stayed even after his sleeve caught on fire from that one huge drink with the sparklers and the trumpet. That was a grim reminder that brass instruments and fiery beverages do NOT mix.  

“It’s a SPICY hot chocolate with a shot of expresso!” Hanji said excitedly, “I call it, ‘The Sinus Annihilator’!” 

“Sounds great, Hanji” Armin replied nervously. Sounds horrifying. 

He heard a scream from the back room. Armin jumped in surprise. Oh god.

“Who was that?”

“New guy” Hanji gave a wide cheshire smile and disappeared to the back room. 

What an interesting person…Armin had finished cleaning up when yet another interesting person burst in through the doors. 

“Hiya, Armin!” Ymir came strutting up to the counter with a guitar swinging from her hand. 

“Thanks for settin’ up this whole thing for us.” She leaned up against the counter. Armin gave her a huge smile.

“My pleasure!” Armin beamed, “I’ve always wanted to hear you guys play.” He had been hearing about their band for awhile now and hasn’t been able to make it to the parties they performed at because of his studies. 

“Awww, I swear, Armin” She pinched his cheek roughly, “You’re just like Christa, but with thicker eyebrows.” Ymir nodded thoughtfully, “If I wasn’t so fucking gay, I’d totally nail ya.” 

“Um, thanks Ymir.” Armin didn’t know whether to feel flattered or not. “If _I_ wasn’t so fucking gay, I’d nail you too.” Ymir laughed uproariously and gave Armin a playful slap on the arm that actually really hurt oh my god she is really really strong. 

“You are such a riot!” Ymir propped up her guitar. From atop the stage, Sasha called out for a soundcheck.

“That’s my cue!” 

“Good luck!” Armin said earnestly, waving as she made her way over to the stage.

“Don’t need it!” She hollered. She crossed over to the stage and Sasha came over to her and to help her set up. Christa entered the cafe and waved at Armin with a huge grin. Armin waved back and when she passed the front of the stage, he noticed someone familiar sitting on the edge of it, nervously tuning a guitar. 

“Jean?” Armin questioned under his breath. He couldn’t believe it. He knew they had someone named ‘John’ in their band, but he didn’t think it was _that_ John, er- Jean. Oh my god he looks so _cute_ is that even _legal_?? wowowowow he looks reeeeeally nice with a guitar. He’s in a band _and_ he looks good naked??? holey fucking dfjfjkskufckufckufkcufkck _take me now_ -

“Hey therrrrrre” Reiner had been leaning his elbows on the counter. He was excessively raising and lowering his eyebrows. Oh boy, what does he want.

“I see you staring at ol’ Jean over there.” Oh _no_. 

“You know….” Reiner leaned in close. Shit shit banana split-

“Jean liiii-“ Marco had yanked Reiner back by the shirt collar. Armin looked up at them and squinted his eyes. What the fuck is happening?

“Uh hey, Armin.” Marco laughed off the strange intervention nervously. Reiner shot Marco a pouty look. Marco shook his head. Armin heard him whisper a firm “don’t” to Reiner. Reiner shrugged and strolled over to where Annie was sitting. Then they immediately began whispering and looking over at Armin.

“What’s going on?” Armin was so confused. What was Reiner trying to tell him about Jean that Marco didn’t want him to know? Oh my god is it something bad? Is it about him? Does Jean think he’s weird? AAAAAHHHHHH

“Oh nothing, Reiner is just weird.” Marco smiled earnestly but Armin was still screaming internally.

“Uh, anyway-“ Marco changed the subject, “Hope you enjoy the show!” He said simply. He scurried off and sat with Sasha as the lights began to dim. 

The stage was lit up, everyone was on their instruments. Jean looked so good. Oh so very good. His knees were shaking a bit, he must be really nervous. That’s really cute. so cute. Wow it’s really hot in here. 

He came out of his reverie when he saw Christa gingerly step up onto the stage. “Hi”, She spoke in a sweet voice into the microphone. The whole place quieted down and Armin was staring at Jean intently.

“We’re the Survey Corps and we’re going to play for you tonight!” He heard Reiner and Sasha holler from the crowd. Marco looked nervous.

“So sit back and relax, and I hope you enjoy our sound!” Christa smiled brightly. 

As Connie smacked his drumsticks together, cueing the first song, Jean’s eyes flickered and noticed that Armin was blatantly ogling him. Their eyes met. Fuck.

———-

Jean couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t fucking believe it. Out of every single cafe and every employee in each said cafe, out of every single night of the year- This is the exact one that Armin Arlert works at, on the very night of Jean’s first real performance- how the fuck even?? And he was staring right at him. Armin is staring at him… _everyone_ is staring at him and he’s on stage. The song is already two bars in. He should really start playing right now fuck fuck fuck FUCK FUCKF UCK

After that slight fuck-up in the beginning, Jean was back on track with the song. haha totally nailing it. (I am a complete failure). Everyone loves us! (Everyone hates us). Before Ymir’s death glare could turn into lasers, Christa hit the glorious high-note in the pre-chorus. The crowd went totally nuts. Oh yeah right, it’s impossible to hate us, because we have Christa! Duh. Plus, Jean could use her as a shield if Ymir wanted to kick his ass afterwards.

Then the chorus came- and Jean sings backup vocals. Gathering up his courage, he chimed in with Christa on cue and his voice actually didn’t crack or come out too loud or cause anyone to spontaneously combust. So that was pretty good. Marco was giving him a double thumbs-up. This reminded Jean that he needed to smile, which he did as soon as he looked over at Armin again. Jean’s heart somehow began beating faster than before. Everything seemed to be happening so slowly. Armin was smiling adorably. He had his face cradled in his hands and his elbows were propped up on the counter. He looked so dreamy, like Jean was the only thing he’d ever want to listen to. oh my god.

Jean’s confidence boosted up through the celing and past the atmosphere. He performed the next song as well as be possibly could. He had a bigger singing part in this song and he totally nailed it. He nailed it! TOTALLY NAILED IT! JUST LIKE HOW HE’S GONNA NAIL ARMIN TONIGHT! FUCK YEAH!

Then before he knew it. After a few more songs, it was all over. And he was totally buzzed. The entire crowd was applauding and Reiner almost blew his brains out from cheering for Bertholdt so hard. It was all just fucking amazing. Christa said some things into the microphone. People cheered. Jean couldn’t hear shit, his ears were ringing. So he just smiled and waved when he heard Christa say something that sounded like his name.

When the hype began settling down and ringing in his ears faded away, they started packing up all their gear and clearing off of the stage. As Jean began stowing his guitar back into its case, group of guys had surrounded Christa and were showering her with compliments. Ymir shot over there immediately and latched a protective arm around her girlfriend. She told them to fuck off. They replied with rude comments and obscene hand gestures, but Christa didn’t seem to mind this. She held the hand that was wrapped around her and placed a gentle kiss on Ymir’s lips. Her face turned bright red as she shyly hid her face in the crook of Christa’s neck. Oh my god they are so sweet I’m getting like 9 cavities. 

On the opposite side of the spectrum, Reiner was furiously making out with Bertholdt and rutting him up against the van. Jean immediately turned his face away. He _really_ didn’t need to see that. Jeez guys, you’re in _public_. People can see you two through the window! They probably got a kick out of that, kinky motherfuckers. Jean seriously did _not_ want to think about what kind of shit they did in his bed. Jean shivered.

Sasha and Connie on the other hand, were simply just enraptured in each other’s presence. Sasha hand held Connie’s as they whispered into each other’s ear, making them giggle quietly. Jean sighed deeply. Everyone seemed so fucking happy, it made Jean’s chest ache. All the excitement from before seemed to have just vanished.

“You okay?” Marco had been standing in front of him. Jean blinked.

“Yeah, yeah totally cool!” Jean feigned a smile. He scratched the back of his head. He could tell Marco didn’t believe him. Yeah fine totally fine. Everything is just fucking peaches and cream! It’s not like he’s gonna die alone or anything! haha

“Do you want me to take that for you?” Marco kindly gestured to Jean’s guitar. 

“Uh, yeah that would be great, Marco.” 

“You can tell me about it later.” Marco gave him a sympathetic smile. Thank god Marco is fucking saint. He always knows what to do, always. Every freckle on that face is blessing from Jesus. No one can deny this.

Jean nodded. He watched Marco leave with his guitar along with a couple of his friends. He chuckled to himself as he watched Ymir try to pry Reiner off of Bertholdt while Annie just took instagram photos.

“You comin’?” Connie was on his way out the door with Sasha’s hand in his. Jean looked at him, then turned his eyes toward the coffee counter where Armin was handing a steaming mug to a customer. Armin was smiling politely as he handed over the drink. His eyes met Jean’s and he waved at him shyly. Jean’s heart exploded in his chest. Armin was an angel, no doubt about it. 

“Jean?” Connie was waving a hand in front of Jean’s face. 

“Go on without me.” Jean dismissed him dramatically as he strode over to the counter. Behind him he heard Sasha whisper “What’s going on?” Connie whispered back, “Jean’s having a moment.” 

And have a moment he did. 

He leaned up against the counter. Looked Armin directly in his sapphire blue eyes that shined like a sparkly ocean in the sunset. And with a burning passion of a thousand suns, Jean said the words that will change his destiny forever. The words that he’s been dying to say. The words he couldn’t say. The words that will make Armin his forever.

“Hi” Armin spoke first. 

“psffshhh hi, Armin!” Jean blurted stupidly. Nailed it. His face was already heating up with embarrassment. He tried to play it off.

“What a coincidence, huh? Didn’t think I’d get to see you again so soon!” 

Stupid stupid I said that with too much enthusiasm! Now he’ll think I’m obsessed with him or something. (Not that he kinda already sorta is). Armin just smiled and looked down. Oh my god is he even real?? 

“Yeah, I didn’t know you were in Ymir’s band! You were really amazing…” Armin was looking right up at him and wowowoowowowwowowwoowwowowowowowo HE THINKS JEAN IS AMAZING- OH MY FUCK 

“R-really??” Jean stammered. He could hardly believe it. 

“You have a nice voice.” Armin was being sincere. WHAT WHAT WHAT 

“Y-You too.” Jean’s face flushed immediately. FUCK WHY DID HE SAY THAT?! Armin pursed his lips and blushed, looking away. WHY DID HE SAY THAT?!?!?! HE JUST REMINDED ARMIN OF THAT TIME HE CREEPED ON HIM FUCK FUCJFHKCKFUK-

“You could totally be lead vocals sometime!” Jean tried to remedy the situation.

“You mean, in your band?” Armin was wringing his hands. OH nooo Jean was making him uncomfortable! Why why why is he such a dumb dumb!?!?!1 !

“I mean, if you wanted to!” fuck fuck fuck “You’re definitely good enough!” oh my god just shut up and leave, you’re hopeless, “Amazing even!” In his mind, Jean was banging his forehead against the counter. 

Armin chuckled into his hand. “Oh really?” He had a playful look in his eye. “Do you want my autograph?” Jean’s shoulders relaxed.

“Yes, could you sign my boobs?” Jean jested. Armin laughed and it made all the nervousness that was wedged between Jean’s ribcage disappear instantly. Jean couldn’t help but smile ear to ear. Up until he was covered by a very large shadow. OH my god i’m dying.

“Hi, Mike!” Armin greeted the giant. Jean skirted out of his way. The guy was insanely tall and blond…with a mustache. He sniffled like he had a cold.

“Will it be the usual today?” 

Mike simply nodded. Armin turned and began working with the coffee machine things that looked really complicated and possibly lethal. Jean sighed dreamily. Armin looked so damn cute. With his apron and black shirt and black jeans. oh my god he wears his pants kinda tight. His ass just looked..wow. Armin has some really good posture…Jean was admiring the curve of Armin’s lower back when he heard Mike sniffling. Was he… smelling me? Jean shot him a look that said, ‘wtf are you doing, dude?’.

“Here you go!” Armin handed Mike a steaming mug. He smelled that too and grinned. He handed Armin some cash.

“I’ll let Hanji know you stopped by.” Mike nodded in reply and took a seat by the window.

“Did that dude just _smell_ me?” Jean asked Armin in a low voice. Armin chuckled.

“He does that.” Armin replied smiling. Jean’s heart rate picked up yet again. Armin can give this one look that was just so overwhelmingly sexy. Jean swallowed thickly. Now’s my chance.

“So Armin, I was thinking that maybe you-“

“ _Jean_.” An annoying voice was heard from behind him. ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME??! Rage boiled in his stomach. Jean wanted to vomit. He turned to see Eren Fucking Jaeger standing there with a foul expression on his face. The feeling was mutual.

“Eren!” Armin called. Eren’s expression softened at the sight of Armin. I guess Armin has that effect on everybody.

“I just have to clean up and I’ll be done with my shift.” 

Eren strolled up to the counter. He was wringing his hands and he had these wandering eyes that made him look super guilty. Oh boy what’s happening here? Armin’s smile faded. Looks like he noticed it too.

“I need the apartment tonight.” Eren spoke in a low voice. Armin let out a frustrated sigh.

“You’re bringing _him_ over tonight, aren’t you?” Armin folded his arms which were surprisingly well-toned…besides that! Who’s _him_? Jean was eyeing them back and forth.

“I promised I’d show him my place-“

“ _Our_ place.” Armin interjected. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.  
“I live there too, you know.”

“I know, but can’t you just stay at Bert’s place or something?”

“Eren..”

“Armin can stay over at my house.” Jean blurted out.

“No fucking way.” Eren glared at him.

“Eren.” Armin raised his eyebrows at him.

“……Fine!” Eren’s expression softened again. He looked over at Armin and gave him a soft, sympathetic smile. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“I’ll see you tomorrow” Armin muttered. Eren gave Jean the ‘I’m watching you’ hand signal and strutted out of the coffee house. Armin sighed. He slumped over the counter.

“What was all that about??” Jean questioned. Who is _HIM???!!_

“Remember when I told you Eren was into older guys?” 

“Yeahhhh?” Jean began connecting dots…. OH my GOD.

“He’s kicking you out to be with that old guy he ditched me for, yesterday???”

Armin slowly nodded.

“What the actual fuck? Why would he ditch _you_ for some wrinkly ass-” Armin pulled out his phone, “-dinosaur-“ Armin unlocked his phone, “grandpa dick??” Armin turned the screen towards Jean. “Oh my _god_.” It was a picture of this hunky 30-something-year-old guy which was nowhere near as ancient as Jean had assumed. He was super beefed out like holy fuck. The man in the picture had been freshly showered and was wearing only a towel. One of his fucking massive hands was slicking back his blond hair. This dude looked huge, like he should be on a freaking Abercrombie and Fitch bag.

“Eren…” Jean said incredulously, “Fucking Eren Jaeger…is having sex….with _HIM???”_

“Yup” Armin locked his phone and put it away.

“How much does Eren _pay_ him?” 

Armin blinked. He smirked and leaned in closer to Jean. 

“He’s not a prostitute, Jean.”

Jean leaned in as well. “There is no way that guy is _voluntarily_ sleeping with Eren.”

Armin softly chuckled at that. Jean could feel Armin’s breath on his face. They were so close. Just a few inches apart. If Jean just leaned in a little further… _HONK!_ Jean butted Armin’s forehead in surprise. “ow what the fuck?!” 

“Shift’s over!” Some brunet with glasses was standing behind Armin with a bicycle horn. Jean can’t even count how many times he’s been cock blocked in the past two days. Like 8 times? what the fuck even. He rubbed his forehead. His face was flushed from embarrassment. 

“A-alright, Hanji! I’m clocking out!” Armin scrambled away from the counter.

“Oh? Who’s this?” Hanji inspected Jean up and down. 

“Uh, Hanji this is Jean. Jean, Hanji.” Armin introduced us. 

Hanji shook Jean’s hand vigorously. “Ah! I didn’t know Armin had such a cute boyfriend!” Hanji was smiling widely. Jean’s face temperature increased by four-hundred thousand degrees. B-boyfriend???!!  

“We’re not dating.” Armin corrected. Ok ok ok call me crazy, but did Armin sound _disappointed_?? Jean was probably just hearing things. His heart is beating so fast, it’s a miracle he can hear anything at all.

“Oh really?” Hanji sounded surprised. “That’s not what Mike said…” Wait what? Mike? The smelling mustache guy?

“Well I’m going to go clock out now!” Armin announced. He scurried through the back doors and Jean totally didn’t look at his ass or anything. Before Hanji could say what they were about to say, Armin was already hurriedly exiting the counter area. He was pulling on a jean jacket as came up next to Jean. 

“Bye, Hanji!” He waved as he pulled Jean’s arm towards door.

“Byyyyyyye~” Hanji waved back and flashed them a noticeable wink. 

Jean and Armin left the coffee house together. Armin was so damn flustered. His cheeks were flushed and he was looking everywhere but Jean. Jean could just kiss him right there. He couldn’t help but smile. He felt so much bliss from being around Armin. And out here, no one can fucking cock block him again. Yay! 

“What?” Armin noticed Jean’s dopey expression. Jean glanced at his feet. 

“Heh, nothing.” Jean suddenly remembered that Ymir’s van left awhile ago. Shit.  “Uh, I hope you don’t mind walking.” 

“Not at all.” Armin smiled. Jean swallowed thickly. He led Armin down the sidewalk. They walked side-by-side, each had their hands in their pockets. As Jean admired each dip and curve of Armin’s profile, he decided that he wanted to know everything about him. 

“So what’s your major?” Jean began.

“Astrophysics? Engineering? _Math_?” A smart guy like Armin is probably doing something nuts-

“Marine biology.” Armin replied. wut.

“Why marine biology?” They passed by a barefoot homeless man.

“Hey, Howard” Armin waved at him. The man waved back enthusiastically smiling, showing all 4 of his teeth. Jesus christ, _everybody_ loves Armin.

“Honestly, I just really love the ocean.” Armin’s face began to light up. “There is just such an abundance of life and beauty. It’s astounding, especially considering that we’ve only explored less than five percent of the ocean.”

“Only FIVE? No way, that’s nuts!”

“ _Less_ than five, actually.” 

“Oh wow and you want to explore the rest of it?”

“Yup!”  


“Seems pretty scary…” Jean’s seen some of that deep sea shit on the discovery channel and it is creepier than any horror movie.

“I guess I’m just fascinated with unknown possibilities.” 

Armin looked up at Jean. Jean’s breath hitched in his throat then it was quickly knocked out of him. He was about to step off of the curb when Armin yanked him back by the arm as a car sped past with it’s horn blaring. Jean almost got fucking ran over. Holy hell!

“Oh my god are you ok?” Armin was holding Jean’s shoulders and checking him over. 

“I almost got killed by some asshole!” Jean looked into Armin’s worried eyes. His shoulders relaxed.

“But I’m okay…. thanks.” 

“Just wait for the crosswalk signal next time, stupid.” Armin shoved his arm playfully. Jean smiled. 

“We were actually supposed to turn here anyways.” They had a good laugh about it and made the proper turn instead of risk getting run over again. 

“So what about you?” Armin asked him. 

“Hah?”

“Your major?” OH right they were talking about _that_. 

“I haven’t declared a major yet.” Jean admitted.

“I’m still kinda figuring things out.”

“That’s good.” 

“Really??”

“Yeah, it’s better to try and figure things out for yourself than be stuck with something you hate for someone else, don’t you think?”

Jean paused. 

“What?” Armin turned around when he realized Jean had stopped walking. Jean was staring down at his feet.

“Everyone’s always pressuring me to pick something and telling me how I should know what I wanted to do with my life by now. To hear you say that is… really reassuring.” He looked up to see Armin’s reaction. Armin was staring at him intently with wide eyes. Jean sighed dreamily. Armin was really breath-taking. Like in every single way. And he was gonna sleep over at his house tonight… Armin was going to sleep over. ARMIN IS SLEEPING OVER! A switch flipped inside Jean’s head. 

“Oh right, um!” Jean was getting pretty excited all of a sudden. He and Armin were going to spend an evening alone together oh my GOD. OH MY GOD!!! Date?? DATE! 

“My house is two more down from here, let’s go!” Jean was positively beaming. He wanted to get Armin to his house as fast as he possibly could. 

“Well you sure perked up quick!” Armin jogged trying to keep up with him. heheh that’s not the only thing that perks up quick…no wait.

“Here we are!” Jean gestured to his bitchin’ two-story house.

“It’s nice!” Armin commented, chuckling at Jean’s over-enthusiasm. “Mid-century?”

“I have no idea!” 

Armin laughed as they walked over the front porch. Jean didn’t have his keys, besides he figured Connie would just leave it unlocked _again_ anyways. And of course it was. Jean swung wide the door and He and Armin strolled in together to find- 

a house full of people.

Everyone was here. Sasha, Connie, Bert, Reiner, Annie, Marco, Christa, Ymir- they were all there just _hanging out_. And as soon as Jean walked in, every single head turned.

“OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!” they collectively said in one annoying voice when they noticed Armin next to him.

Jean felt his face burn red. 

Fuck you guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHOHOHOHOHOHO How exciting?? Aren't sleepovers the best???? Honestly- it's the comments that tell me to write more, that make me update early. Seriously, knowing that people are actually reading this fuels my passions.


	5. Talk Dirty to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where it gets good.

Well fan-fucking-tastic. This is just….SO GREAT! My special night with Armin is now officially RUINED thanks to…everyone. Now Jean’s just standing in the doorway with ‘embarrassment to humanity’ written all over his face and a confused, but very very cute boy standing next to him. And because of his dumbass friends, he’ll never get to touch his sweet butt. _sigh._

“Arman armly armbarm! Jean-bonny-ma-boy!” Sasha was calling out to them stupidly. Oh no. Jean strode over towards the cram-packed table. It was completely trashed with Chinese take-out and random alcohol. They were all sitting around, some were on the couch, some on the floor. They were all acting like a bunch of drunk toddlers. Just glorious.

“Um, Hi everyone.” Armin looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Shit, I made Armin uncomfortable! Oh no Oh no. no no no no. He hates me. I hate everyone. I hate myself. fuck fuck _fuck_.

“Heyyyyy, Armin!” Connie was laying upside down on the couch with his nasty-ass feet swinging in the air. “Glad you could make it! Now Ymir owes me twenty bucks!” He fist pumped the air.

“Dammit!” Ymir cursed. She was slumped over the ping pong table. She and Reiner were playing beer pong apparently. “I’m losing at _everything_ today!” A ping pong ball landed in the cup in front of her.

“Drink!” Reiner called out stupidly. Why the hell was he wearing a party hat? _Where_ the hell did he even _get_ a party hat??

“You made a bet on me?” Armin questioned.

“Jean, actually. Ymir didn’t think he could do it,” Connie burped, “But I believed in you, Jean… I believed in you.” Connie slipped off the couch and fell onto the floor headfirst. Sasha burst into loudly obnoxious laughter. Annie took an instagram photo of this. Jeez, she just _loves_ exploiting people through social media.

What the actual fuck is wrong with these people. Jean sighed. “Well at least there’s food.” Jean looked around at the carnage. Most of the cartons were empty and there were scattered noodles everywhere. “Or whatever’s left of it.” He turned to Armin and gave him his most desperate smile hoping to make this awful situation less awful. Armin gave him a reassuring smile back. Woah way too gorgeous. Like, really gorgeous. Like, my mouth needs to be on his mouth asap. But I guess Chinese food will have to do for now. 

Jean led Armin to a clear space on the floor in front of the coffee table. From across the room Reiner and Ymir were making stupid kissy faces at Jean. His face heated up instantly. He started frantically making the ‘cut it out’ hand signal. SHit shit don’t look at the idiots, Armin!! Then to top it all off, Jean felt a buzz in his pocket. Instagram notification. He looked up and made eye-contact with Annie who was crouched on the armchair. She raised her eyebrows and showed the tiniest sliver of a smile. oh _no._

Jean unlocked his phone as fast as he could. shit shit shit. He opened up the app and there it was. A picture of him and Armin standing in the doorway. But that wasn’t the worst of it. There was a caption that read, ‘Prince Armin and Princess Jean arrive at the ball #truelove’. And there were sparkles and hearts and shit all over the picture, like Annie actually downloaded an app to make this picture as gay as humanly possible. Jean covered his face with his free hand and groaned. He just wanted to disappear. He wanted to just stop existing. He… felt a warm hand on his.

Armin was turning the phone in Jean’s hand towards himself. “Is that us?” Jean began screaming internally as loudly as the voice in his head could possibly scream. Jean wanted to tear his hand away and chuck the phone through the window but Armin was touching it. ARMIN IS LIKE ALMOST PRACTICALLY HOLDING HIS HAND SORT OF! !!!! !1 !! 1 ?

Armin was laughing. “Princess Jean?” Jean opened his mouth but only a strangled squeak sound came out in response. Armin’s face is really close to his and his HAND is on Jean’s. He felt dizzy. “Is that what they call you?” Armin was teasing him. wowoowwoww. 

“Only if they want me to pay for food.” Jean was absolutely beaming with sugary happiness.

“Sooo, always?” 

Jean couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Yeah, pretty much.” Armin’s hand felt so incredibly amazing wrapped around Jean’s. And the best part was, _Armin wasn’t moving his hand away_. This new and amazing fact gave Jean a glimmer of hope that Armin might somehow look past how much of a loser Jean is and actually _like_ him. Like, _like like_ him.

“Hey, Jean I saved you some food!” Marco strolled in from the kitchen with some miraculously untouched Chinese food. Armin pulled his hand away. “Oh, hi Armin! I think there’s enough for you too.” Jean’s hand felt so much colder now. Marco is now added to the ever-growing list of people who have cockblocked him. And he was the only one who wasn’t completely hammered. _What the fuck even?_

Marco handed them some awesome-smelling food. Then Armin suddenly started going on about actual traditional Chinese food and culture. Like, holy fuck Armin knows fuckin’ ….everything. And Jean…doesn’t. So when Armin paused for Jean to comment, all he could say was-

“UHM, did you know that um..” Jean looked around the table and found what he was looking for,

“Fortune cookies are actually American.” Jean held up the cookie proudly. “Yeah, it’s actually based on a Japanese recipe.”

“…Isn’t that from Iron Man 3?” Armin called him out on his shit. 

“No!” Jean face-palmed. “…y-yes.” Mission failure. Armin was laughing at least, even though it was at Jean’s expense. 

Armin reached over for another fortune cookie on the table and broke it open. “Determination is the wake-up call to the human will”, He read aloud. “What does yours say?” He was bouncing eagerly. God, Armin was so cute. Jean broke his open. “You are the master of every situation.” Jean read. He paused for a moment. “Hold on, that can’t be right.”

Armin chuckled. If only you knew how much shit I’ve been through, Armin. If only you knew. Like right now for example. The beer pong game had finished, ending in a colossal defeat for Ymir and now everyone was joining them at the coffee table. Of course they are. Like, duh. Because I’m the ‘master of every situation’. 

“My my, Ymir that sure was embarrassing.” Reiner teased. 

“Shaddap.” Ymir snapped back… and forth and back and then flopped her head onto Christa’s shoulder.

“You’d think the basketball champ would win at beer pong.” Annie joined in. “but no. I’m glad I was here for your most embarrassing moment”

“SHp”, was Ymir’s muffled response. She was so damn drunk. Her face was red from the alcohol and she was leaning heavily on Christa.

“Haha, that’s not her most embarrassing moment” Christa interjected. “When Ymir and I first started dating, she kept trying to impress me. So she took out her skateboard and tried to do a cool trick. But she ended up spraining her ankle and I had to take her to the hospital.” 

“Christaaa!!”Ymir’s face grew even redder. Everyone was laughing at Ymir’s expense.

“Oh my god, before Bert and I started dating,” Reiner began to share loudly, “He couldn’t look me in the eye for two weeks after he accidentally touched my ‘boob’”. Everyone was laughing super hard at that. Bert was covering his reddening face with his hands. 

Armin was laughing loudly and god, was his laugh amazing. Jean wanted to record it so he could listen to it all the time. Wow, that’s kind of creepy actually.

“So do _you_ two have any stories?” Bertholdt tried to veer the attention away from himself. Now Everyone was looking at them expectantly. Shit! They want a story? The only embarrassing story Jean could think of was when he…. He felt his cheeks grow hot and he saw that Armin’s face and neck were completely red too.

“OOOOOOOOHHHHH!” They all howled in unison. FUCK, IT’S LIKE ELEMENTARY SCHOOL IN HERE!

“TELL US! TELL US! TELL US! TELL US!” Connie and Sasha were chanting. Reiner started chanting along with them until they reached a point where Ymir was drunkenly yelling incoherently. 

“OK OK” Armin was the one to give in. what. oh my god- He’s going to tell them about how Jean creeped on him. oh no oh no- 

“It’s _really_ embarrassing…” Armin began timidly. Everyone leaned in dramatically. They were all silent except for Jean’s sporadic heartbeat. FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK-

“So I woke up in my apartment after a night of helping Jean and Eren with their project… and I heard the shower running” Everyone just became very very interested. Jean was just staring at him, wide-eyed.

“I thought Eren was in there. He sometimes just leaves the water running while he does something else and it wastes a lot of water so I just went to check and um… he started yelling because he got soap in his eye. And he’s a huge baby sometimes so I went to help and I pulled back the shower curtain and um…” Armin was so incredibly red. He was avoiding Jean’s eyes. 

“It wasn’t Eren…i-it was Jean.” 

“OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!” They erupted as if they were in 3rd grade and Armin said the ‘f-word’. Armin covered his face with both hands. 

“So, Armin,” Reiner was slurring his words, “What’s Jean like…y’know…down _there_?” He wiggled his eyebrows. Armin sputtered. 

“SHUT UP, REINER! YOU’RE DRUNK!” Jean bursted. “AND MY DICK IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!” 

Reiner was howling with laughter. Everyone was laughing. Loud and obnoxiously. Then the worst thing that could possibly happen. Happened.

“OH MA DARLIN’, OH MA DARLIN’” Connie found Jean’s guitar. “OH MA DARRRRLIN’ CLEMENTINE!” He was singing the only song he knows. And it was awful.

“Connie NOOOOO!” Sasha yelled dramatically. And she wasn’t exaggerating in the slightest.

“OH MA DARLIN!! OOOOH MA DARLIN!!” Connie started singing even louder 

Jean quickly rose up off of the floor. “Gimme that!” He swiped the guitar from Connie’s hands. “Jeez, why do always sing that?!”

“It’s my heart song, Jean” Connie said seriously, “Stop stepping on my dreeeaaaammssss.” Connie slowly slid onto the floor and landed with a quiet thump.

“I’m just gonna go put this away…” Jean backed up slowly as Connie just sort of rolled on the floor. “I’ll be right back.” Jean said mostly to Armin. Armin smiled sweetly at him. Jesus Christ, Armin. You’re gonna put me in the hospital if you keep doing that.

Jean hurried up the stairs. He wanted to get back as soon as possible to hang out with Armin. Maybe he’ll touch his hand again omgomgomgomgomgomg. He opened the door to his bedroom and good lord holey fuckin hell have mercy- His bed was just. Oh god it was just. FUCK! Looks like _somebody_ did the exact _opposite_ of what he asked him to do and FUCKED IN HIS BED FOR A _THIRD_ TIME!! 

Now _he’s_ gonna have to wash them. Fuck. I mean, he’d _love_ to join Armin and sleep on the couch together- but he probably wouldn’t be into it.

UEAGH these sheets are so _gross_. And they _smell._ Like horny homo jizz and _sweat_. He shoved the pile into a laundry basket and carried it back downstairs. Fuck, I’m gonna yell at Reiner so hard, he can’t hear for weeks- He looked over at them and they were all having a good time. Armin was laughing and drinking with them. Connie had an arm wrapped around his shoulders and was telling him a story or something. Armin was laughing into his hand…. FUCK, THAT SHOULD BE ME! _That_ was supposed to be _me_. That… Jean sighed and lugged his nasty-ass laundry to the garage where the washer and dryer were. He grumbled angrily as he cleaned up everything. 

—

After what felt like forever, everything was done drying. He carried it back up in the basket and strode past the living room. Armin was laughing at something that Jean should have been the one to say. He closed the bedroom door behind him and threw his laundry haphazardly onto his bed. 

Fuck those guys. I’m so freakin PISSED! Jean threw off his shirt and kicked it across the room. just…..EAUGH! He pulled off his pants and threw those too. So MAD! He went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth furiously. And FRUSTRATED! He returned to his room and flopped onto the bed, face-first. He screamed into his pillow. (EAUUGHGHHGMMPPHHHH!!) I don’t even think I can sleep. Jean turned over to his back and lied awake in his bed on top of his sheets. He couldn’t go back down there. He just… Jean sighed.

The streetlights always shined in through his windows, covering the whole room in soft orange light. He didn’t really mind that. Jean hated the dark. Then more light began pouring into the room. He turned his head toward the door and saw something unexpected.

The light from the hallway illuminated Armin’s figure in the doorway. 

What.

“Armin?” Jean sat up in his bed. “What is it? I thought you were hanging out with _them_.” 

Armin sort of stumbled inside Jean’s room and clumsily closed the door behind him. 

“Armin?!” Jean’s eyes widened. Armin unexpectedly began _crawling onto Jean’s bed._ WOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW- Jean backed up reflexively. 

“W-What are you doing?” Jean became painfully aware that he was only wearing his boxers. 

Armin flopped down onto his side, facing towards him. “I missed you.” Armin murmured. Jean stared at him, open-mouthed. “You didn’t come back…” Armin scooted closer. Jean’s heart was just going completely nuts. Armin’s half-lidded eyes were fucking _gazing_ into Jean’s. He couldn’t speak. Armin is in his bed. ARMIN IS IN HIS _BED_. WHAT THE FUCK SHOULD HE DO?!!? Woah is he seeing things or is Armin getting _closer_?

He was only a centimeter away from Jean’s face. He could feel his hot breath on his mouth. Armin looked Jean in the eye as his hand raked up his bare chest. Woah holy shit- Shivers ran down the back of his spine. His hands were really soft and warm and wow he’s really touching me.

“Uhm” Jean didn’t know what to do. WOW- okay. so Armin is in my bed. He is feelin me up. This is waaaaay better than hand-holding. Like- “Woah!” Armin suddenly shifted and was now straddling Jean, his thigh pressing up between his legs. ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT- Jean felt a tightness in his stomach as he looked up at Armin’s unrealistically gorgeous face.His hair was hanging above Jean, just oh so very close. The ends were tickling Jean’s cheeks. Then Armin’s eyes began closing and his face grew closer and… his lips connected with Jean’s.

Armin’s lips pressed up against him. They were soft and wow HOLY FUCKING SHIT- Armin deepened the kiss, his lips moved expertly against Jean’s. Armin’s tongue swiped at Jean’s lower lip, then he bit down as he grinded his thigh against Jean, sending a surge of hot pleasure down to Jean’s groin. He gasped into Armin’s mouth. _Fuck_. Armin’s hands were all over him. Tracing over his shoulders and collarbones. His thumb brushed his nipple teasingly. Jean could feel himself harden and start to create an obvious bulge in his boxers. Fuck. Jean’s such a loser, they barely started kissing and he’s just getting so worked up and woah hello, Armin’s tongue.

Jean opened his mouth wider to let Armin in. His tongue slid against Jean’s. Jean let out a deep-throated moan into Armin’s mouth. Jean’s hands were fisted in his sheets, but he worked up enough courage to cup Armin’s face, pulling him in closer. Jean couldn’t believe it. It was actually happening. In his fantasies, Jean was the one on top…but he is _definitely_ not complaining. Armin was everything he could ever dream of. His hair felt amazing. His hands felt amazing. His mouth…tasted strongly of alcohol. Wait a minute.

Jean broke the kiss. “Armin, are you drunk right now?” He looked up at Armin. His cheeks were red and his lips were swollen and slick with spit. Bert’s voice echoed in his head. _He gets really sexual when he’s drunk._ Armin completely ignored Jean and began kissing a trail down his jaw. _He gets really sexual when he’s drunk_. Jean pulled his hands way. “Armin.” He migrated over to his ear, his tongue licking up the outer shell of his ear and nibbling at the lobe. “A-Armin-“ Jean gasped. _He gets really sexual when he’s drunk._ Armin shifted and rocked his hips against Jean’s. Armin was hard too. _really_ hard. “A-Ah!” Jean moaned lewdly. “Fuck! Ah-“ Armin kissed down Jean’s neck and sucked hard at his pulse point. Jean whined. Why why why. Of _course_ Armin would only ever kiss Jean when he’s drunk. I mean, he kissed Bertholdt and _they’re_ not together. But fuck, it felt so good to feel him pressed up against him like this…

“I want to fuck you so badly…” Armin’s voice was breathy, but somehow much deeper. _Oh my fucking god._ Jean felt strong throb between his legs. Armin rolled his hips against Jean’s at a steady rhythm. 

“Armin..” Jean moaned breathlessly. “Oh my _god.”_

“I want to sign my name on every inch of your skin…,” Armin licked a long stripe from Jean’s lower stomach and up to his chin, “with my tongue.” Jean’s knuckles turned as white as the sheets they were gripping. 

He began kissing and licking down the muscles on his chest and stomach. Jean couldn’t help but moan shamelessly. Fuck fuck fuck fuck- I didn’t think Armin could dirty talk like that- 

“Ah!” 

Armin had sucked one of Jean’s nipples into his mouth and was rolling it with his tongue. Fuck, I never thought that would feel so good- woah Armin’s hands. His hands groped at Jean’s arching back, moving downward until he was cupping his ass. He gave a rough squeeze and harshly rolled his hips against Jean’s. Jean threw his head back, letting out a gasping moan.

“Fu-u-uck” Jean choked out. He couldn’t take it. Armin’s jeans weren’t giving him the friction he was craving. He wanted to feel Armin, hot and wet against him. _inside him._

“Jean…” Armin moaned hotly against his skin. “I want you -ah! so bad”His voice was wrecked. “You look so good…like this.” Armin leaned back over to Jean’s mouth and kissed him deeply.

Alcohol. Jean tasted alcohol. Armin didn’t want _him_. _He gets really sexual when he’s drunk_. He just wanted to _fuck_. As much as Jean wanted to- He pushed Armin off of him. He was finally the master of _this_ situation. Armin was sprung back and landed on his ass. He was sat in front of him. His legs were parted, displaying the obvious bulge in his pants and he was panting and his hair was messy, his cheeks red and pupils blown out and holy _fuck._ “Jean?” Armin wasn’t realizing what he was doing. He’s gotta get out of there. He was so damn hard, it was near painful. 

“I um uh” Jean shuffled off of the bed and scrambled to the bathroom. He locked the door behind him and pulled down his boxers as quickly as possible, freeing his erection. “A-Ah!” He began pumping up and down his shaft. Armin looked so wrecked. “Mmph!” Saying his name like that. Touching his body like that. Jean moaned, not caring how loud he was being. Fuck, why did Armin have to be sexy too? Like- “A-Ah!” He was close. Oh so very close. Armin’s name was on his lips as he came into his hand. “Fuuuuuck”. He was breathing really hard. He never came that hard before. His legs shook from the orgasm. After a couple minutes of composing himself, he washed his hands and went to deal with the very sexy problem that was lying on his bed.

“Um, Armin”, Jean began as he walked into his room. “FUCK” Looks like Armin got the same idea-

“J-jean- ah!” Armin arched his back up against the sheets as he fucked himself with his hand. He was pumping himself and moaning Jean’s name and HOLY FUCKING SHIT-

Jean’s scrambled to close the door behind himself. Armin was making all kinds of noises and whines and whimpers. A small trail of drool dribbled from the corner of his mouth. Jean couldn’t believe what he was seeing. And Armin seemed to really get off to the fact that Jean was seeing it. God, I’m such a fucking pervert. Armin looked like he was close. His movements became more erratic and his breathing got heavier and-

“F-fuck Jeannngh!” Armin came all over himself. He was panting and trembling and Jean was just standing there with his hand covering his gaping mouth. oh my god oh my god oh my god- He walked over to the bed. Fuck, I can’t just leave him like this. He’s just sprawled out on his back, post-orgasm and breathing pretty heavily. His shirt was pulled up halfway up his midsection and his pants were open and his dick was just. out there. 

OKAY OKAY OKAY LET’S FIND ARMIN SOME CLOTHES- He rummaged around in his closet looking for a big t-shirt or something. Fuck, why didn’t he own pajama pants? He found a plain white shirt that had lent to Reiner so it was super stretched out. He brought the t-shirt over to Armin. Armin stared at him with heavy-lidded eyes. Jean avoided eye contact as he pulled off Armin’s shirt, exposing his creamy white skin. Jean swallowed thickly. He slowly began tugging off Armin’s pants and underwear. Fuck, he really made a mess of himself. Jean’s face heated up when he saw Armin laying there. In his bed. _completely naked._ fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck-

Oh right, the shirt! He pulled it over Armin’s head and worked his arms through the arm holes. hehehe Arm- in. Jean chuckled stupidly at his own joke. Armin smiled up at him lazily. Man, he really does look like an angel…but he’s a fucking sex demon in the bedroom _goddamn._ He tried to pull the shirt down as much as possible, but it _just barely_ covered everything. Jean just decided to cover him completely in the sheet. There. Jean sighed.

“I’m just gonna…sleep downstairs I guess.” Jean scratched the back of his head awkwardly. 

Armin looked up at him with big sleepy eyes, “Stay.” He blinked slowly, “please?” 

Jean’s heart hammered in his chest. How could he say no to _that?_ He pulled up the sheets and scooted in next to Armin. This wasn’t bad right? I mean they were just sleeping _next_ to each other. No big deal. Then Armin turned and laid a heavy head to rest on Jean’s shoulder. He could feel Armin’s warm breath tickling his neck. He wrapped an arm around Jean’s torso and squeezed him closely, flushing their bodies against each other. Armin’s warm legs wrapped around Jean’s. Jean swallowed thickly. 

“Why don’t you want me?” Armin murmured, lips brushing the bruise he left on Jean’s neck. Armin’s words gave Jean a sharp pang in his chest. 

“I want you…” Jean petted Armin’s hair softly. “Just not like this….not when you don’t know what you’re doing.” 

Armin hummed softly in response. 

After a long silence, filled with only their breaths, they both fell into a blissful slumber, entangled in each other. 

As Jean’s heavy lids began to close, he wondered if Armin would remember anything in the morning…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a bit late. Work has been NUTS and writing porn is HARD.


	6. Good Morning (not really)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mornings ain't easy

“Ughhhhhh…” Good _god_. Armin’s migraine painfully radiated through his skull. He felt awful. And the bits of sunlight pouring through the blinds definitely were not helping either. Armin really wished the sun had an on/off switch. Ueagh, he’s definitely _not_ going into class today. Calculus? Not with this hangover. Armin yawned. Might as well try to go back to sleep. He rested his head back and pressed his cheek snuggly against the warm flesh of someone’s neck…

Wait a minute. 

Armin stiffened. OH my GOd. What the hell. Who is that?!! He lifted himself up to get a better look. Jean Kirschtein was sleeping under him peacefully. Armin’s heart began racing abnormally fast. What happened what happened what happened?????? Did they…? Armin’s eyes scanned Jean’s body for evidence. It’s for evidence okay, he’s definitely _not_ checking out his half naked body or anything…

Holy FUCK he has a _really nice body_. I mean, he got a brief look at him in the shower, but from _this close_ … His chest and abs and collar bones and neck _holy_ \- …huh? Armin tilted his head, noticing that Jean had dark purple bruises spotting all over the side of his neck. Fuck, who the hell did _that_?? Jean mumbled something in his sleep. “mngh Sasha don’t eat that”.   

Armin smiled softly. Jean was sprawled out on his back sleeping peacefully, his chest rising and falling with each breath. His dark lashes fanned out against his cheeks. Wow. Armin sighed. He really is gorgeous. And Armin can barely remember anything. He adjusted himself to a seated position. He didn’t want Jean waking up and finding Armin hovering over him creepily, watching him sleep. I mean, who is he? Edward Cullen?

As Armin shifted next to Jean, he noticed a change of wardrobe. Wait, what is he wearing? Who’s shirt is this? WHERE ARE MY _PANTS_???? Armin pulled the shirt that had migrated upwards as far down as he could possibly pull it, which wasn’t as far as he’d hoped. Oh my god, not even _underwear_??He pulled the sheets over him to cover up the rest. 

OK OK OK OK let’s gather the evidence:

1\. Hangover

2\. Hickies on Jean’s neck

3\. 63% nudity

Vague memories of Chinese food and cheap beer came flooding back to him. Fuck, Armin drank. Bad things always happen when he drinks why why why did he play that drinking game with everyone?

Oh no, he ruined everythingggg. Armin laid on his back, hands covering his face. He groaned. He couldn’t decide what was worse. This hangover, or the horribly awkward situation he’ll be in as soon as Jean wakes up- Which turned out to be at that exact moment. Thank you, Universe. You fucking asshole. 

He heard Jean stir next to him. Armin didn’t dare remove his hands from his face. He could already feel himself heating up. He heard Jean’s head turning towards him on the pillow.  
“Armin?”

“Hi” Armin replied sheepishly. Thankfully he covered himself up before Jean awoke, but now he’s pretty sure that Jean had already seen….everything.

“Um…” Jean started. Fuck, this is so uncomfortable. “So how are you feeling?”

Armin felt his heart rate pick up. Jean’s voice was really husky in the morning Jesus take the wheel-

“I have a hangover.” Armin replied, refusing to uncover his face. He knew he looked awful. And Jean has now seen him in his most embarrassing _and_ most unattractive states of being. 

“Do you want some aspirin?” Jean shifted next to him. Ugh he really needs to stop talking with that _voice_.

“It’ll make it worse.” Armin hoped Jean didn’t regularly use aspirin to cure a hangover, because as a blood thinner, when mixed with heavy use of alcohol its effects could really- 

“Hey, do you remember…” Jean began before his mouth stretched into a yawn. Armin started to feel a rush of panic. “…what happened last night?” Jean finished. Armin decided it was time to reveal his shame. He lowered the hands that were covering his face and looked over at Jean.  


He was so close, leaning on his hand, propped up by his elbow. His ridiculous torso displayed before Armin. But that was nothing compared to Jean’s bedhead and sleepy eyes. Armin literally forgot how to breath at that moment.

“I um…” Armin began fidgeting with the large t-shirt. “I remember drinking.” Armin swallowed thickly. His eyes traced the line of Jean’s abdomen down to where the sheets covered him. Is…. he wearing anything under there?

“You, uh. Came into my room last night.” Jean sat up, his back against the headboard. Fuck, it sounds like Armin did something horrible. Jean doesn’t seem mad at him though. What did he doooo???

Armin wracked his brain for answers. He was thinking real hard when all of a sudden- The hickeys- OH NO. HE- HE. He was all over him. He straddled Jean, there was grinding and moaning and the sounds that Jean made- He remembered Jean pushing him off and then leaving and when he came back… FUCK HE- N O NO NO NO NONNONONONNONONO

“Oh nooooooo” Armin groaned, placing his hands back onto his face where they belong eternally. “I’m so sorry, Jean.” Armin felt like he was about to cry. “I was all over you and it wasn’t mutual and now you probably think that I’m a huge pervert and you probably hate me now and and and-“ Armin couldn’t hold back.

“No I don’t!” Jean tried to console him. “Hey, don’t cry” Jean gently pulled the hands away from Armin’s face and softly wiped away the tears from under Armin’s eyes. “Shh shhh It’s okay, Armin. Really” 

Armin sniffled. He felt so gross and pathetic. The crying made his hangover feel monumentally worse. Almost as bad as he felt about this entire situation. He slowly opened eyes. His vision was watery but once it cleared he could see Jean leaning over him with a concerned expression. Jean was so kind and Armin doesn’t deserve to wake up next to him. 

“Are you mad at me?” Armin tried to get the words out. He looked up at Jean. His face was so close and his hands were cupping Armin’s face, his thumbs softly caressing his cheeks. This is so incredibly intimate. Armin felt guilt bubbling in his stomach. He didn’t deserve to be touched like this.

“I’m not mad.” Jean’s lips stretched into a reassuring smile. Jean was being so surprisingly gentle and kind. His hands were warm against his cheeks.

Armin was about to say something when he felt a strong wave of nausea.

“Jean…”

“Yeah?” Jean said dreamily.

“I need to vomit.” 

“Oh” Jean awkwardly sat up and scratched the back of his head. “Um, bathroom’s first door on your right.” His cheeks were bright red and his hands were fidgeting. Armin was curious to know what he was thinking about, but first- vomit.

Armin felt so horrible. He could feel the burning in his stomach. Time to go. He scooted over to the side of the bed and stood up as best he could. His migraine pounded in his head. “Fuuuuck” Armin cursed through his teeth, his hand clenching his forehead. He turned to walk out the door when he noticed Jean’s eyes fixated to the hem of Armin’s shirt. With sudden realization, he scrambled to pull it down. 

“You couldn’t get me pants!?” Armin’s face heated up. This constant embarrassment was eating him alive.

“I don’t have pajama pants!” Jean held his hands up defensively. His face grew even redder than Armin’s. 

“What? You don’t own underwear either?!” 

“I thought it would be weird to lend you _my_ underwear!” 

“Weirder than _this_?!!?”

“I’m sorryyyy!” Jean covered his face in his hands. “I just won’t look okay!?”

“You have _room mates_ you know!” The agitation was making him feel worse. Armin clutched his stomach. “Oh god i’m gonna be sick-“  


“Woah woah woah woah! okay okay!” Jean sprung from the bed, throwing the sheets aside. Looks like he was actually wearing boxers under there. Armin was conflicted between feeling disappointment or relief. But right now he just felt like shit.

“Umm” Jean rummaged around in his closet, “Okay okay, here you go!” He tossed Armin some black boxer briefs. Armin tried to slip them on discreetly, but he was pretty sure he just gave Jean a full view of his ass. 

“Okay um” Jean spoke nervously “Go barf” 

“Sure thing” Armin was practically sprinting through the door. He swung through the bathroom doorway and began barfing his guts out. Thank god someone left the seat up. I guess living with Connie can actually have benefit sometimes.

After Armin finished retching, he flushed the toilet. He struggled to stand up, but he needed to wash his face. God he’s breathing so hard, his head is pounding, his heart is pounding. He felt like utter shit. But at least his stomach felt better. He turned on the faucet and proceeded to splash his face with water, wiping away all of the tears, snot, and hopefully his shame. Oh _god_. 

Armin inspected his unfortunate reflection in the mirror. He had dark circles under his eyes and his face was puffy from crying. He combed his fingers through his hair. It was sticking up all over the place and greasy with sweat from last night’s uh..make-out? Ugh, fuck.

“Jeez, what did Jean _do_ to you?” Connie strolled into the bathroom, scratching his belly. His mouth stretched into a wide yawn. Armin was caught off guard by this and couldn’t think of a reply.

“U-um. We didn’t…”Armin couldn’t even finish his sentence he felt so guilty.

“Then why are you wearing his underwear?” Connie raised an eyebrow. he reached for his toothbrush by the sink and rummaged around in the drawers for toothpaste.

“How did you..?”

“Red hearts on the ass-cheeks.” Connie squeezed some toothpaste onto his brush and began brushing away.

Armin twisted trying to get a good look. Oh my god there they are. One large red heart on each said ass-cheek. “Why does he even have these?” 

Connie spit into the sink. “Valentine’s day.” Armin was suddenly very interested. Connie seemed to pick up on that and said, wiping his mouth, “They were on sale. Jean can be cheap, you know.” 

“O-oh..” Armin felt foolish. Why would he be jealous? It’s not like Jean and he are together. It’s not like they would ever actually _be_ together. Especially after all this….

“Gee, you look like you’re gonna throw up.” Connie put a hand on Armin’s shoulder.

“I already did.”

“Heheh, yeah me too.” Connie gave Armin a soft pat on the back. “Reiner has really stupid ideas, doesn’t he?” Connie was probably just as hungover as Armin was, if not more. But he managed to still be his cheery self.

Armin chuckled. “Yeah. He does.” 

“Remember when Reiner wore that dress at Christa’s christmas party and tried to salsa dance with Annie??” 

“Hahaha! Yeah and he punched Eren in the face after the mistletoe thing.” 

Connie squinted at that.

“That didn’t happen, dude.” Connie said as-a-matter-of-factly.

“What?” Armin was baffled. “That’s what Eren told me…” Armin paused, “Then…how did he get that black eye?”

“Oh my god! You don’t remember??”

“No, I was pretty drunk…”

“Eren hit himself in the face with a wii remote!”

Armin erupted into laughter. Connie joined in and they laughed at Eren’s expense together.

“I- I can’t believe he lied about that!” Armin laughed so hard he had tears in the corners of his eyes.

“Oh my god!” Connie was holding his gut.

After they had composed themselves, Connie opened one of the cupboards and pulled something out. “Oh hey” He tossed it to Armin. He fumbled a bit, but he caught it. Armin inspected the package.

“Toothbrush?” 

“Brand new” Connie smiled. “I have a feeling you’re gonna need one if you keep sleeping over.” Connie winked and then strutted out of the bathroom, leaving Armin with his mouth hanging open and his face turning red. _Connie_. Armin didn’t have the energy to go after him and explain the situation.

Hmm. His mouth _did_ feel pretty gross… He ripped open the packaging and took out the toothbrush which was an alarming shade of pink, took the toothpaste that Connie left next to the sink, and began to give his mouth a much-needed brushing. 

Armin let his mind wander as he stared at his own reflection. Fuck…They had gotten so far. He just can’t believe Jean saw him touching himself and thinking about him and moaning his name and UGH- and fucking- _coming_ all over himself. Jean’s going to remember this. You can’t just _forget_ that sort of thing.

He spit into the sink and rinsed his mess along with Connie’s. God, how does Jean even live with this guy? As he finished cleaning up, Armin noticed that he was still holding the toothbrush. He stared at it for awhile. _You’re gonna need it if you keep sleeping over_. If he throws it away, then it signifies disinterest. If he puts it with the other toothbrushes, it signifies that he intends on coming back- That he intends on _sleeping over_. After a bit more analyzing, he decided to go for the third option and simply place it next to the sink. That would leave it for Jean to decide. 

Armin still felt gross. Minty fresh- but still gross as shit. He glanced over to the shower. Well Jean _did_ shower at _his_ place. And the last time _Armin_ showered, Jean walked in on him changing. Now they’ve come full circle once again. The horribly embarrassing cycle of showers continues. Yay.

Armin turned the water on and made sure to adjust the heat so he didn’t scald himself. When he found the temperature satisfactory, He pulled the shirt off over his head. This shirt…does it? It smells like Jean. Armin held the shirt up to his nose and inhaled. Wow, it really does smell like him. It wasn’t a good or a bad smell, it was a Jean smell. Which _is_ technically a good smell…

“Hey, are you feeling better?” Jean stood in the door way. Armin turned to face him with Jean’s shirt hanging in his hands.

“Oh! Um sorry. The door was open. I thought-“ Jean stammered.

“It’s fine” Armin was too done with this over-done awkward bullshit. It was as if he was stuck in some poorly written fanfiction or something and he had enough. 

“I was just going to take a shower, if that’s alright with you.”

“Um, yeah sure go ahead.” Jean scratched the back of his head. He was still just wearing his underwear, being all absurdly good-looking and everything. Get out of here with that shit. Shouldn’t you be on an Abercrombie & Fitch bag or something? 

Armin tested the water one last time and proceeded to hook his thumbs around the waistband of his boxers. He was about to pull them down when he realized that Jean was still standing there in the doorway, looking at him.

“Um, Jean?”

“Yeah”

“This ain’t a peep show.” 

It took a moment of realization till Jean sputtered out some fumbled apologies as he left the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

———

 

Jean sighed pathetically as the bathroom door was shut behind him. Stupid stupid stupid stupid! Ugh, why does he suck at this?? Even Connie is doing a better fuckin job. Yeah, he heard them laughing it up. Probably laughing at _him_ and how much of an idiot he is. He covered his face in his hands and let out a muffled, “Dammnit!”

“Uh, hey Jean” Jean heard Marco’s voice next to him.

“Marco…” Jean uncovered his face. Marco was wearing full-on pajamas. Of course he has a matching set with fucking _clouds_ on it.

“How’d it go with Armin last night?” Marco asked tentatively. Jean bet Marco could tell that it didn’t go so hot. Well, it was _hot,_ but not like good. I mean Armin was good. Like really fucking good. Like holy shit baby jesus on wheat toast-

“Jean?” Marco was waving a hand in front of his face.

“O-oh yeah um” Jean didn’t know how to phrase it so he’s just going to say it bluntly as per usual, “We almost fucked”

“What!” Marco exclaimed. “Almost?” 

“Um yeah, he was uh-” Jean swallowed trying not to get turned on by that oh so very sexy memory, “he was pretty drunk and he, well _we,_ uh made out I guess.” Jean was blushing furiously. “We were close to- but I didn’t want to take advantage of him or anything.”

“Well that was very noble of you.” Marco seemed to approve of Jean’s decision.

“Really? I mean, it’s just that..” Jean sighed. He leaned his back against the bathroom door. He could definitely use some Marco advice right about now. “It’s so hard to talk to him. I just keep fumbling and acting like such a huge moron. I mean, he’s just so smart and beautiful and I just keep choking up and making a huge ass of myself. Like, what should I do?” 

“You just got to be yourself, Jean.” Marco spoke with his hands. “Since I’ve known you, you’ve been an overconfident guy. Don’t let Armin intimidate you. Trust me, I know Armin and he can be just as big of a dork as you are. I mean, he’s seen Jurassic Park about 18 times and he has a butterfly collection.”

Jean chuckled, “Really?” 

“Really” Marco gave him a reassuring smile. “So, just be you and Armin would be a fool not to like you.” 

Jean felt warmth in his chest. “Thanks, Marco. You always know what to-“ Hold up HOLD UP HOLD UP HOLD UP! Jean pressed his ear to the bathroom door.

“What is it-“

“Shhshhshhssh” Jean shushed him. Oh my fucking god is he hearing what he thinks he’s hearing??! He strained his ears and listened as hard as he could. _Take all… of me. I just wanna be the kinda girl you like_. HOLEY SHIT ARMIN IS SINGING BEYONCÉ- He- he was singing _partition_ holy fuck holy fuck what is he _doing_ in there?? He’s singing that in the _shower_ \- ARMIN ARLERT IS SINGING PARTITION IN JEAN’S SHOWER WHILE NAKED CALL A FUCKING AMBULANCE.

Armin’s voice was getting harder to hear because it was being replaced with the sound of Jean’s over excited heartbeat. “Fuuuuuck” Jean’s head flooded with images of Armin singing that song and doing very very _very_ naughty things. Oh damn fuck god wow fuck fuckity fuckaroo-

“What is it?” 

“U-HM” Jean realized how turned on he was getting. “I’m just gonna go get dressed.” Jean turned and fled from the scene. He shut the bedroom door behind him and palmed himself through his underwear.

“A-Ah fuck!” God, what is Armin _doing_ to him?? Ever since he met Armin “nff!” All this stupid shit keeps, Jean gasped, _happening_. He was about to dip his hand down the waistband of his shorts when he heard the shower turn off. FUCK FUCK FUCK. UM UM UMMM???!!

What should he do!? Armin’s gonna come in here!! SHIT SHIT! Okay Okay OKay- Boner. Deactivate. Jean rolled his eyes. Yeah, like that would work. Fuck fuck, think of something nasty. Ymir’s van. Connie’s Beany Wienie Casserole. Bertholdt and Reiner fucking in his bed. Moldy pizza. Eren Jeager’s feet. O-oh okay that last one helped a _lot_. OKAY let’s put some clothes on.

Jean rummaged around in his closet. Gotta look good for Armin. He can’t believe he wore that ‘Shine Bright Like a Diamond’ t-shirt with his old ratty jeans when he met him. It was laundry day okay! Jean dresses better than that…hopefully. OH! Jean found something smooshed behind all his winter coats. 

Is this? Jean’s old leather jacket. Huh. He put on a tight-fitting gray t-shirt (enjoy the view, Armin) and put the jacket on over it. He inspected himself in the mirror. Guess it’s not too big for him anymore. Jean smiled widely and did cheesy gunpoint motions at the mirror. _bang bang_. Then he peered downwards and noticed something was missing. Ok so… _pants_. Jean found some black jeans that Reiner told him could turn straight guys gay, so he guesses that’ll make Armin… gayer? Works for Jean. He slipped them on, added a belt, converse, and decided that he looked hella fine. Well, at least he hopes so. What if Armin thinks he looks silly? OH god is this jacket over doing it?!?

He suddenly had a mental image of Marco slapping him in the face. _Just be you and Armin would be a fool not to like you._ He took a deep breath. Just be confident. Just-

He spun around to see Armin coming in through the doorway. Armin’s wide blue eyes were staring him up and down. Jean swallowed. His hair looked blow-dried and styled which looked really really cute. He had put back on the shirt and _valentine boxers_ why in god’s name why out of all the underwear he could’ve picked, he picked THOSE to give to Armin?? Jean cleared his throat. Okay…just be cool.

“You can borrow some of my clothes if you want?” Jean scratched the back of his head. He can’t just let Armin go around like that with hearts on his ass. Even if it _is_ really fucking adorable.

“Yeah, that’d be really great actually.” Armin replied. Oh god Jean really wanted to know what went down in that shower dear _god._ NO No don’t think about that-

“I think I have some clothes that would fit you.” Some of his old stuff had shrunken over the years, but Jean was too sentimental to throw them away. He bent over to reach the bottom drawer where he had this red plaid button-up he used to wear like 900% of the time in junior high.

“How about this?” Jean got up and noticed how Armin’s attention suddenly shot upwards. Was he… staring at my ass??? 

“Perfect!” Armin pulled off the white shirt to put on the new one. Jean’s eyes roamed Armin’s creamy skin, soaking up as much as possible before he buttoned up the plaid shirt all the way. Jean swallowed thickly. 

“What?” Armin looked up at Jean as he buttoned the last one.“You’re not going to give me pants _again?”_

Jean chuckled. “I’ll find you some.” Jean rooted around in his stuff. He may or may not have intentionally stuck his butt out a little further than needed…”Aha!” He got up and Armin did it again. He was definitely staring at Jean’s ass. Jean couldn’t help smiling cheekily as he handed over the jeans.

Armin noticeably blushed as he uttered a “thanks” and took the pants. He slipped them on and now they were all dressed. Okay now what. Armin was staring up at Jean and Jean was definitely staring back. Armin looked tired.

“How’s your hangover?” Jean said softly.

“Awful.” Armin’s eyes traced down Jean’s face.

“Are you hungry?” 

“Very”

Okay okay okay. Now is Jean’s chance to _finally_ ask Armin out. He can do this he can do this he can do this he can do thi-

“I guess it’s time for me to go then.” Armin looked down at his feet. Jean’s confidence deflated. What? no no no no no don’t go! Armin found his shoes and began slipping them on. 

Jean couldn’t read the expression on Armin’s face.

Before Jean could say anything, Armin was already across the room and opening the door. Armin froze before he could walk through the doorway. He turned to face Jean, his face was burning red.

“I just wanted to say thank you for dinner and letting me sleep over and everything and I’m really really sorry I tried to force myself on you, you’re just really gorgeous and nice and I’m trash okay bye.” After his long winded speech, Armin spun on his heel and quickly left the room without another word.

Jean just stood there dumbly for a couple moments. O-Oh my god. DId Armin just…call Jean gorgeous and nice? Wow. That is just…wow. After a couple more moments of processing this information, he suddenly realized that Armin had left and Jean still had several things to say to him. He fumbled around looking for his phone. He was going to do what he should’ve done yesterday and fuckin call Armin and ask him out. He unlocked his phone. Jean smiled. First name on his contact list.

He pressed the call button and began tapping his foot impatiently. Come on come on come on. He heard a vibrating sound. Jean slowly turned his head. It was coming from Armin’s clothes. He had forgotten his phone.

 

Well shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SUCH A LATE UPDATE- 
> 
> I am very sorry, I kind of forgot that I was writing a fic and then I WAS LIKE OH SHIT  
> But i will update it as fast as possible until it's fucking done so I can write another one yee


	7. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean decides to take matters into his own hands.

Looks like Armin left his phone, his wallet…and his _very_ dirty clothes. Jean picked up Armin’s phone from the pile. He turned it over in his hands. I can’t believe he said I was gorgeous. Like, not hot or cute or whatever- but _gorgeous._ Jean smiled as his eyes glazed over the blank screen.  

Hmm….curious. What does a guy like Armin put as his phone background? Probably some fish or some cute nerd shit. He clicked the home button. The background turned out to be a selfie that fucking _Jaeger_ apparently took of him and Armin together. Eren was giving a huge dumbass smile with his fucking cheek pressed up against Armin’s cute face. And Armin looked like he was laughing super hard and it made Jean so insanely jealous that he quickly locked the phone, making the screen go dark.

UEAGHHH WHY WHY does my fucking arch enemy have to be best fucking friends with my crush like what the actual _fuck_?? He realized that he was gripping the phone a little too tight. UGH okay okay. All he has to do is find Armin and fucking _finally_ ask him out and then _he’ll_ be the one in his phone background. This plan was fool-proof….okay maybe not _completely_ fool-proof considering the plan had already failed like five thousand times jfc.

OK OK, step 1 of the plan: Find Armin. Step 2: give him his stuff back or uh, most of it. Jean glanced back over at Armin’s clothes. Maybe he should wash those first…Step 3: THE PART WHERE JEAN ASKS ARMIN OUT. Step 4: ??? Step 5: Happily ever after. Jean nodded his head. Sounds good. He can just figure out that fourth step later. (If he actually manages to get that far).

Jean tucked Armin’s phone and wallet in his jacket pockets and put his own in his back pockets. He strode across his room and was about to go down the stairs, when he paused for a moment. Wait. Gotta do this right. He turned back and walked into the bathroom quickly inspecting himself. He combed and styled his undercut to look _just right._ Marco thought this haircut was a stupid idea at first, but then he ended up getting one himself. Pfft. Serves you right Marco. This haircut was the only thing you’ve ever been wrong about and I will never let you forget that.

He smiled at himself in the mirror and looked at his teeth. Could be whiter… He reached for his toothbrush when he noticed a ridiculously pink one next the sink. Well what do we have here? He picked it up and inspected each angle. A spare toothbrush? Jean connected the dots. ARMIN! Woah dang, I _still_ can’t believe he spent the night and the we _slept_ together like holy shit. But not sleep sleep together, like _sleeping together-_ Jean shook his head. Stay focused! Gotta ask him out. Stick to the plan. He put Armin’s toothbrush back down and began furiously brushing his teeth. 

My teeth are gonna fucking sparkle and Armin will be like, ‘holy shit Jean! You’re so fucking sexy we should make-out in front of Eren!’ and then I’ll be like ‘anything for you, my precious cherry blossom’ or something smooth like that. Jesus fucking christ how the hell am I supposed to do this. Jean spat into the sink and placed his toothbrush in the cup next to the faucet. He looked back up at his reflection and sighed. This isn’t going to be easy. His eyes wandered back over to the pink toothbrush.The plan…

Jean took two steps out of the bathroom before he spun around, picked up the pink toothbrush, and dropped it in the cup next to his. For some reason, this made Jean’s face heat up. 

Jean called out as he bounded down the stairs. 

“Didja see where Armin went?”  

Connie was lounging on the couch, his feet propped up on the coffee table. He lazily spooned cereal from a bowl of cheerios on his chest as Spongebob re-runs played on the TV. “Ugh, stop _yelling”_ He whined.

“ _Where did Armin go_?” Jean said louder, leaning over Connie.

“AUGGH Jesus fucking christ, Jean! Seriously??” Connie covered his ears. “He just left out the front door!” 

“Do you know where he went??” Jean asked excitedly. _The plan the plan the plan-_

“How should I know?” Connie went back to his cheerios. Most of it just dripping all over his chin. Typical.

“Well I _need_ to find him.”

“Don’t think he wants to be found tbh.”

“Did you just say tbh _out loud_? And what do you mean he doesn’t want to be found?” 

“Idk. He left in kind of a hurry.”

Jean sighed deeply.

“Shit. I wish I was better at this.” He paused for a moment 

“…Did you just say ‘idk’ out loud? What the actual fuck Connie.”

“#yolo”

“I’m leaving.”

Jean jogged over to the front door and escaped from all this bullshit.

Jean marched at a quick pace down the sidewalk. Where where _where_ could he have gone? Back into town? Jean jogged out of the residential area and hit the main streets. Come on come on. Jean pressed the crosswalk signal button furiously with this thumb. While he waited, he recalled the time yesterday, when he almost got hit by that car and Armin totally saved him. And then they had that conversation about the future that made Jean open up, like wow Armin is really amazing to talk to. Hopefully he’ll get to talk to him again. And again and again and again until Jean loses his voice and has to use a whiteboard to write messages. Jean was smiling like an idiot and only just noticed when this old lady was weirdly eyeballing him. What? Can’t a guy think stupid thoughts about his crush? Who spit in _your_ coffee?? Jeez…………THAT’S IT!

_Coffee_. The coffee shop! That’s definitely where he’s gotta be! As soon as the crosswalk signal turned from the red hand to the strutting white guy, Jean practically sprinted across the street. It’s just ahead! 

He could see the green and brown awning that angled out over the window. He skidded to a stop. He peered through the window, his eyes darted around the cafe hoping to find- 

There he is. Step 1 complete.

Armin was sitting right next the window at a small round table. He looked so _good_ in Jean’s clothes. It made Jean’s stomach do somersaults. Like dear _god,_ is this a kink? Armin was resting his cheek against his hand as the other was lazily tracing the handle of the steaming mug in front of him. His eyes were fixated on it, he looked like he was very deep in thought. Jean’s heart pounded. What is he thinking about? What if he’s thinking about _me_?? Jean swallowed thickly. I can do this. The plan depends on it.

Jean pushed through the front doors, marched over to where Armin was sitting, and sat himself in the seat across from him. Armin’s eyes shot up.

“Jean?!” He sat up straight in his seat. “How did you..?” 

“I um just-“ Oh no this is kinda creepy. “I didn’t follow you or anything haha” _fuuuck_ that just makes him sound _creepier_. He scratched the back of his head. 

“I mean, you left and I still wanted to talk to you…” He looked down at Armin. His eyes were wide and attentive. They were just so big and blue and they practically _sparkled._ Jean had a warm feeling wash over him. He coughed awkwardly in response. 

“Heh, and I just UHM wanted to….” Jean searched his mind for words. I just wanted to ask you out? I just wanted to take you on a date? I just want to be yours forever??? Ughhhhhh-

“I just wanted to give you your stuff back!” Jean ended up chickening out like a gigantic diaper baby and pulled Armin’s phone and wallet from his jacket pockets and placed them in the center of the table. Step 2 is complete at least.

“Oh yeah, of course.” Armin said solemnly. “Thanks.” Armin’s big eyes shrunk back down to their dull staring gaze as he looked down at his stuff on the table. Was he..expecting something else?? Is this a sign?! FUCK IT-

“Will you go out with me?!” Jean squeaked a little too loudly. A couple of heads turned in the cafe. Jean could feel his face heating up instantly and his heart was pounding in his chest. fuck fuck fuck. OH FUCK OH FUCK- He stared at Armin waiting for the reply. He just looked surprised. His mouth hung open and his eyes were wide- does that mean he’s creeped out? He’s totally creeped out. He’s going to say no. He’s definitely going to say no. It’s been like an entire 7 seconds of pure agony. _Just say something!!!!_

“You mean…” Armin blinked a couple times, “Like on a… _date_?” He could see Armin’s cheeks turning pink. Jean still didn’t know if that was a yes or not, but that couldn’t keep him from smiling at how cute Armin was being. Just seeing the light go back in his eyes just made him feel so much less nervous.

“Yeah. Like a _date date_.” Jean smiled wide at him. “…do you _want to_?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Y-yes!” Armin practically shouted. His face turned beet red instantly. “I mean….yes.” He said more quietly. Jean’s heart just melted instantly holey fucking shitsicles Armin said _yes._ HE SAID YES! YES YES YES YES EYSE YSE SYE SYEYSYEYSESYEYYSE!!!!!!!!!! He actually made it to fucking step _three!!!_

“YES!” Jean stood up with both arms raised in victory. “He said yes!” The cafe suddenly went silent. Jean just stood there cheering until some people began to applaud.

“ _Jean_!” Armin’s face was turning bright red. A woman called out a congratulations. Oh my god do they think I just _proposed_ to him or something?? Armin covered his face in his hands. 

“Oh my _god_ ” 

“Oh, sorry Armin!” Jean was smiling so hard, he felt like he cheeks were gonna pop. 

“I’m just so happy you said yes.” He was being immensely sincere. Armin smiled back at him.

“AWWWWWWW” The crowd was still watching them. Shit.

“Kiss him!” “Yeah, give him a kiss!” 

Jean’s neck snapped to where that came from from. Fuckin’ Reiner, Annie, and Bert were sitting just across the room, giggling like a bunch of morons. Well, Reiner was the one giggling. Annie was just smirking and Bertholdt was trying as hard as possible to look like he wasn’t sitting with them. Oh, _fuck not those guys_. Shouldn’t Reiner be hungover as fuck. But no, he still has the energy to ruin my life. Just perfect.

“Kiss!” Someone else called out. OH NO _now_ they’ve started it! He shot Reiner an accusatory look. Fuckin’ traitor. 

“Kiss!” more people called out. FUCK FUCK FUCK-

He looked back at Armin. He was staring up at him nervously. He had a deep blush on his cheeks and looked like he was waiting for something….

_oh?_

Jean slowly leaned in across the table tentatively. He watched Armin’s eyelids flutter closed. As soon as their lips were only a centimeter apart, Jean whispered, “is this okay?” Armin replied in a barely audible whisper that tickled Jean’s lips, “kiss me”. So he did. 

He cupped Armin’s jaw as he pressed his lips to his. The cafe cheered, but it was mostly Reiner shouting “OH YEAH, GET IT JEAN”, but not even that could ruin this perfect moment. Jean couldn’t help but smile into the kiss, breaking it. Armin didn’t seem to mind. He was smiling too. 

Jean sat back down in his chair. He felt so lightheaded and bubbly. He could feel himself giving a big dopey smile, but Armin’s was probably dopier. He had such a big smile on his face it made Jean’s chest feel warm. 

“So, what do you want to do?” Armin asked in a quiet and unbearably sweet voice. 

“Hmm?” Jean just stared dumbly. He likes me back he likes me back he likes back. 

Armin chuckled. “For our _date,_ stupid.” 

“O-Oh!” Jean scratched the back of his head, “Honestly, I didn’t think I’d get this far…”

Armin smiled softly, “If you want….” Armin looked up at him, batting his thick eyelashes “We could-“

“Looks like it didn’t take long for you guys to get together huh?” Reiner was pulling up a chair to their table and just decided to ruin everything. 

“Fuck _off,_ Reiner” Jean spat. What did Armin want to do!?!?? Fuck fuck fuck it sounded like he was gonna say something sexy shit fuck god _dammit, Reiner-_

“Come ooonnnn. I got you guys to kiss didn’t I?” Reiner joined them at the table. Jean looked over at Armin who was just staring at his cup again, his lips were pouting. 

“Heheh, I’m like gay cupid or something.” Reiner commented stupidly. Oh god, just shut up Reiner.

And then another unfortunate thing happened- Annie brought a chair over as well and sat herself opposite Reiner.

“You’re really lucky, Jean….” 

Wait for it.

“-that someone actually finds you attractive.” 

and there it is. 

“Fuck you, Annie!” Jean huffed. “I’m attractive…” He ran his hands through his hair. He suddenly felt self-conscious.

“You have a long face and your butt is kind of flat.” Annie is always ruthless when she’s hungover. Just baggy-eyed, irritable, and ready to insult anything that moves. I don’t need this right now. 

Jean’s face heated up. “My butt isn’t flat!!” He began to panic, “Armin, is my butt flat??” 

“I don’t think so.” Armin said honestly. Jean suddenly remembered when he and Armin were uh ‘getting it on’, Armin had completely groped his ass. So if anyone can give an informed opinion on that subject, it’s Armin. And just the thought of that made Jean’s pants feel too tight. Oh fuck, last _night. Last night wow._ He could tell Armin was thinking about it too, because he suddenly couldn’t make eye contact.

“Whoa, Jean…What’s that on your neck?” Reiner pulled down the collar of Jean’s jacket for a better look. Jean’s hand immediately snapped to his neck to cover it.

“There’s nothing there!!” Jean said defensively. He couldn’t keep his cheeks from heating up.

Reiner’s eyes grew wide. He looked at Armin then back Jean. “Did you two….?” Reiner started to say. Jean began to panic.

“Guys! I told you not to bug them!” Bertholdt marched up to their table like giraffe jesus here to save them from Reiner’s nosiness. 

“I go to the bathroom for one second…” He sighed deeply. “Let’s go”

“But but but-“ Reiner protested. “I wanna hear about-“ Bert gently took Reiner by the hand and led him away from the table. Reiner grumbled loudly.

“Come on, Rei Rei” Bertholdt cooed softly. “You wouldn’t want anyone to interrupt _us,_ would you?” 

Reiner smiled and pulled him close. “Of course not.” He kissed Bert softly on the nose. 

“…unless you’re into that.”

“R-Reiner!” Bertholdt blushed furiously. Reiner chuckled and playfully bit his nose.

“Get a _room_!” Jean and Annie said simultaneously. Reiner laughed his way out the door, dragging an embarrassed Bertl by the hand. Jeez, those guys….what if he and Armin could be like that. He looked back Armin. He saw his eyes quickly flicker away. Jean caught him staring. Armin was staring at him holy crap.

“So you guys are a thing now or what?” Annie was still sitting with them. She was just doing tapping away on her phone. Typical.

“Don’t you have somewhere else to be?” Jean said with as much sass as he could muster.

“I need to know for my twitter.” 

“UGh” Jean pinched the bridge of his nose.

“We’re not official yet…we still have a first date to go on.” Armin piped up. Jean’s heart started racing. not yet not yet not _yet_. That means Armin wants to be Jean’s future boyfriend holy shit holy shit holy-

“Hmm” Annie looked up at Jean who was just speechlessly staring at Armin. “I think I’ll win…”

“Win?” Jean snapped out of his daze. “Win what?”

“Nothin’” Annie said mysteriously. “Ciao” She got up and finally left Jean and Armin at peace. 

“What do you think all that was about?” Jean questioned. 

“I have no idea.” Armin shrugged. He took a sip from the mug in front of him.

“Whatcha drinkin?” Jean smiled. Finally alone. It feels amazing.

“Wanna sip?” Armin smiled back cheekily. He set it back down and pushed it towards Jean.

Jean put the mug up to his lips. _Indirect kiss_. He’s kissed Armin before, but even this made him feel like a junior high school girl. He took a sip.

“OH _god_ this is spicy!” Jean quickly set the mug down. 

Armin started laughing really hard. “It’s good though, right?!” 

“Well, it’s _good,_ but I seriously didn’t see that coming.” Jean coughed. “Is that a _spicy_ hot chocolate??”

“It’s called the ‘Sinus Annihilator’” Armin wiggled his eyebrows.

Jean coughed. “Good name.” His eyes were watery. 

“Yeah, Hanji’s good at that.” 

“So, Um hey” Jean started as the feeling started coming back in his mouth. “What were you going to say? You know, about our date?” _Our_. That just sounded so _right_.

“Well…” Armin smiled as he took a long sip from the _hot_ chocolate. “How do you feel about aquariums?”

“What”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's super late, I know. But at least it's not discontinued ;;;


	8. Sweet Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been too long

 

Armin couldn’t help but smile when the message came up on his screen. He and Jean have been texting and calling each other for the last week and Armin still gets butterflies in his stomach whenever he sees Jean’s name on appear on his phone. It sounds really really cheesy but he can’t help it. Jean just makes him so…stupid. Armin’s always about strategy and cold calculations, but Jean makes him feel so at a loss for words. Which is pretty rare. He can’t really describe it, especially considering that their relationship had only just began to bloom. And hopefully with their first date, it will grow even more. Then maybe it’ll be Armin’s turn to get laid… 

He could overhear them through the paper thin walls. Well, mostly Eren. He’s always so _loud_ if you know what I mean.

"A-ah!” He could hear Eren shamelessly moaning in the other room. “Right there, Erwin! _Fuck_!”

Armin sighed as he began replying to Jean’s message. 

_Jean: Hi armin :) whats up?_

_Armin: They’re at it again…_

_Jean: Eren and that older guy? fuckin gross_

_Armin: You’re telling me… They’re really loud._

_Jean: Excuse me while i barf_

Armin smiled. Jean was so damn cute. Armin really really wanted to take him to the aquarium. It’s just such a romantic place in his mind. He could just imagine Jean taking Armin’s hand in his as they walked over to the sea lions. And in the darkness of the deep sea exhibit with only the faint light of the jellyfishes’ bioluminescence illuminating the contours of Jean’s face, he would lean in close and kiss Armin softly. He would pull him in close and whisper sweet nothings in his ear, making Armin’s heart beat even faster. 

Armin was glad no one was there to see him giggling like a total idiot. He’s been imagining and reimagining this date over and over again since Jean asked him out a week ago. And now they finally have to time to meet.

_Armin: So are you busy today?_

_Jean: Other than helping Connie get gum out of Sashas hair than nope_

_Armin: Do you want to finally go on our date? :)_

Armin’s heart rate picked up as he sent the message. Oh god please don’t change your mind fuck I’ve been dreaming about this all week-

_Jean: YES_

He had replied immediately. Armin let out a small cheer. He was so damn happy. It’s gonna happen, it’s gonna happen. Oh my god! Another message popped up on his screen.

_Jean: God armin you get me so fucking hot_

Armin’s stomach dropped.

Holy fucking shit did he just read what he thought he read?? It was completely out of the blue. He couldn’t even think of a reply to that. He was just speechlessly sitting on his bed with his phone in his hands like how the fuck do I reply to that? He could feel his face getting warm. I..I get him _hot?!_ What do I say? You get me hot too?? Thank you??? Before Armin could make a decision, another message appeared on the screen.

_Jean: I want to touch you so badly_

Armin’s heart was audibly beating in his chest. He’s….sexting me?!! Another message appeared.

_Jean: I just keep thinking about your tight little ass_

_Jean: And how much i want to_

What!? Want to _what_?! Oh my god-  He just sat there waiting for Jean to continue. Is he waiting for me to reply?? Is that what he wants?? Should Armin….sext _back?_ Armin’s thumbs hovered over the keypad….Should he? 

Suddenly his heart dropped as soon as he saw ‘ _Jean calling’_ appear on the phone screen. FUCK FUCK Does Jean want to have _phone sex?!_ Oh my god what the fuck is happening?! Armin’s curiosity got the best of him and he tapped the green phone icon with his thumb. He hesitantly brought the phone up to his ear. 

“J-Jean?” Armin could barely get the words out. He has a burning feeling in his lower stomach and he was kind of turned on. _Fuck_. 

“OhmygodIamsosorry!” Jean was speaking very fast. He sounded like he was out of breath. “That wasn’t me I swear! Fucking _Reiner_ stole my phone and he kept hitting me with a pool noodle. Ugh fuck-“ 

“I-it’s alright, Jean” Armin was relieved but somewhat disappointed by this. It doesn’t make sense for Jean to be so bold so soon in their relationship. But the strange thing is, Armin would definitely _not_ have a problem with it at all. In fact, he was pretty turned on and frustrated and just…augh god _dammit_ Reiner. 

“Fuck I’m _so_ sorry, Armin. Reiner is just such a _jackass_ ” He heard a loud ‘thwack’ and an offended sounding ‘hey!’ in the background that was probably Reiner being hit with a pool noodle.

“It’s okay, Jean.” Armin felt really silly. “So um. Did you want to go to the aquarium with me today…or was that Reiner too?” Armin’s face burned with embarrassment. He felt so stupid for getting turned on by all that. 

“No no no _that_ was me!” Jean stammered. He sighed deeply. “Honestly, all my friends are idiots who are always trying to embarrass the fuck out of me. They really make me lose my faith in humanity.” 

Armin chuckled at that. “Maybe I can help you regain a little?” Armin’s heart fluttered as he waited for Jean’s response. 

“…So the aquarium huh?” 

“When should I pick you up?” Armin was smiling pretty hard right then.

“Oh, so _you’re_ taking _me_?” Jean said teasingly. “I thought _I_ was the one that asked you out.”  

“Well, since everyone’s been giving you a hard time, I figured that I would treat you.” Armin had begun practically skipping around the room, he’s so excited. He just couldn’t stay sitting down at this point. 

“Oh _really_?” Jean replied. “Well aren’t you prince charming.” 

“Well…you _are_ princess Jean right?” Armin teased. 

Jean groaned in response. “Oh GOD that instagram photo! I’m _still_ trying to get Annie to take it down.”

“No no I like it! The look on your face was priceless.” Armin was twirling a lock of his hair between his fingers like a lovestruck preteen girl. 

Jean chuckled through the phone. GOD his laugh was just so sexy. Eren keeps telling him that he laughs like a horse, but Armin doesn’t think so. But nothing compares to Jean’s voice in the morning, all deep and rough like fuck-

“So I’ll come pick you up in an hour?” Armin tried to put away any sexy thoughts. He can’t fuck this up again. Not like when he was drunk. That was probably the most embarrassing moment in Armin’s life, _but_ also one of the most erotic. Because it is just _so_ much different than with Eren.

“The sooner the better. Connie and Sasha are having a belching contest and Sasha’s winning so Connie is resorting to farts at this point.” 

Armin could help but burst out laughing. “Okay okay, I’ll come rescue you.”

“Thank you.”

“I’ll see you soon.”

A loud belch was heard through the phone.

“The sooner the better.”

Eren’s moans grew even louder.

“Agreed.”

————

 

Jean hung up the phone. His date with Armin is finally happening. Even Reiner’s stupidity couldn’t stop that. He was smiling super hard his face just might explode. 

“Jean and Armin sittin’ in a tree!” Sasha sang, “K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” 

Jean groaned, “Really, Sasha? Are you like fuckin eight or something?” 

“First comes love!” Connie chimed in, “Then comes marriage!”

“Then comes a baby in a baby carriage!” They sang together.

“I literally hate all of you.” Jean said seriously, then attacked them with the pool noodle till they admitted defeat. 

He looked around the room. Sasha and Connie were just laughin’ it up on the couch like a couple of morons wearing their stupid power ranger costumes. Bert and Reiner were at the table. Reiner was just whispering things into Bertholdt’s ear that must have been really dirty because Bert’s face was flaming red. It must have been the kind of stuff that he sent to Armin, fuck I can’t believe he did that. UGh. God, Armin. Please come _soon._ There is just waaaayyy too much bullshit happening over here. As usual.

Jean decided to retreat upstairs to get ready. He had to look perfect. Like so fucking amazing that Armin would just literally throw himself at him. His daily phone calls with Armin have been awesome and everything but the sound of Armin’s voice late at night when it’s all deep and seductive makes Jean a very very sexually frustrated boy. And oh _god_ when they facetime…Armin wasn’t wearing a shirt one time and Jean wanted to explode because all he could see was his shoulders and fuck fuck he finally gets to see _all_ of him. Well not _aaaaaall_ of him if you know what I mean. But enough to satisfy Jean for the time being.

“Marco!” Jean called out into hall. 

“Polo!” He heard coming from Marco’s room.

Jean poked his head into his room. “Very funny.” 

Marco turned in his desk chair to greet him. “So, what’s up?”

“Help me get ready?” Jean gave him his winning smile. He can’t say no to that.

“Ready for what?” Marco questioned suspiciously. 

“My daaaaaaaaaaate” Jean sang. He’s used to being a total dork around Marco. They’ve been best friends since freshmen year in high school for christ’s sake.

“You’re finally going out with Armin today? That’s great!”

“So you’ll help me pick out an outfit? I don’t wanna look stupid.” 

“Yeah sure no problem.” Marco was probably the nicest human on the planet. He was Jean’s only friend when he had braces and damn did Jean used to be one ugly kid.

They went over to Jean’s room and after rifling through his closet for a good ten minutes, they found the outfit that will perfectly convey the message of, ‘fuck me Armin, but I’m not desperate’. He wore a tight white v-neck (for obvious reasons), a army-style green jacket, those pants that made Armin check out his ass, ankle-length lace-up boots because they make Jean actually look cool, and a gray beanie. Marco insisted that it made Jean look hot, but he thinks it’s because Marco thinks he’s having a bad hair day. 

“Stop fidgeting, Jean you look fine!” Marco tried to calm him down. But Jean couldn’t help but be nervous. 

“Okay, yeah. But oh my god. Fuck.” Jean wringed his hands. What if Armin thinks he looks stupid? What if he’s trying too hard? 

“Wow, I’ve never seen you like this. Aren’t you always so self-assured?” 

“Armin makes me stupid, okay!” Wow that was a cheesy thing to say. 

“That’s really cute, Jean.” Marco smiled. 

Jean blushed. “Um, thanks?” He felt really silly. 

Marco laughed at his expense. “You’ll be fine, Jean! Armin likes you just as much, if not _more_ than you like him.”

“How would you know?” Jean said skeptically. 

“He told me.” Marco placed a reassuring hand on Jean’s shoulder.

Jean’s head was reeling. Armin likes me that much?? What what what oh my god. Armin liking me more than him? Impossible. Jean has been dreaming about their date all week. Just the thought of spending the day together, _just the two of them_. No random bullshit. Listening to Armin’s voice in person…

The sound of the doorbell sounded throughout the house. Jean had a sudden rush of panic.

“That’s him!” He rushed out of the room. Oh my god oh my god I get to see Armin again.

“Good luck!” Marco called out behind him.

“You’re the best, Marco!” Jean called back over his shoulder. 

He bounded down the stairs and made sure that he was the one to open the door. He doesn’t want to the first thing Armin sees is Connie dressed up as a power ranger. He and Sasha were going to this convention thing or something. But that’s a whole other story.

Jean reached out for the door handle, swung it wide open, and the sight he saw immediately took his breath away. 

Armin was standing there with this navy blue sweater that had this wide neck so it _really_ showed off Armin’s snowy skin and his neck and collarbones in a way that would make a vampire jizz his pants right on the spot. And the color just made Armin’s eyes look so amazing fuck fuck fuck fuck. And he had on these tight black pants (emphasis on _tight_ ) and these fancy black shoes. And to top it all off he had his hair gathered in this little cute-ass ponytail in the back. He looked literally breathtaking.

“Wow holy shit, Armin..” was all Jean could say.

“Um, hi to you too?” Armin raised an eyebrow. He had this cute smile and wow wowowowow.

“I-I mean” Jean stammered. Use your words, idiot. “You look really amazing.” 

“AWWWWWW! GET IT JEAN!” 

Jean’s face burned immediately, “FUCK _OFF_ , REINER!” He yelled into the house. Jean slammed the door behind him. Must he ruin _everything_???

“Sorry…” Jean brought his palm up to his face. Fuck my life. I’m done. Just done. Wait, what-

He was startled when he felt a smaller hand on his, lightly pulling the hand away from his face and replacing it with soft soft lips. Armin kissed him in a way that was so agonizingly tender and sweet that Jean might just combust right there on the spot. Armin slowly pulled away, his hand still holding Jean’s.

“You look pretty amazing, yourself.” He said in a low voice, inches away from Jean mouth. 

Jean’s heart was racing pretty hard. Armin’s sweetness left him with a heart boner…A heart-on. He was just left in a daze, staring at Armin with his mouth hanging open like a dead fish.

Armin suddenly took his hand away and averted his eyes. “Sorry, was that too forward?” 

Jean smiled. “You’re too cute for your own good.” 

He leaned in and pressed a firm kiss to Armin’s cheek. His skin was just so soft and white…Armin was like a fucking marshmallow. He looked down at Armin’s neck and collarbones. Damn. He wants to see that skin bruised with kisses. As he pulled away he noticed how close his mouth was to Armin’s and well…he just couldn’t resist the opportunity. 

Jean pressed his lips to Armin’s. He wanted it to be as soft and tender as Armin’s but he doesn’t really have that kind of self control. He deepened the kiss, greedily sucking on Armin’s lips. Armin returned the kiss whole heartedly. He felt a hand go up his back, another at the nape of his neck. Armin tongue licked its way into Jean’s mouth making his stomach tighten. His hands held Armin’s hips, thumbs grazing the skin between Armin’s sweater and the hem of his jeans. He was trying with every fiber of his being not to let his hands roam the warm bare skin underneath. To feel Armin’s chest and back and _fuck-_

Armin’s hand peeked under the beanie and dragged his nails against the buzzed hair of Jean’s undercut. OH fuck is that a sweet spot?! He moaned hotly into Armin’s mouth. “Fuck, Armin” He said breathlessly. A string of saliva still connected them. 

“Shit.” The string broke. “I um wow.” Armin was completely dazed.

“O-Oh my god sorry.” Jean was warm all over and so out of it, it would be a miracle for him to remember his own name.

“Yeah, now _that_ was too forward…” Jean started oh god I’m a horny pervert, “I was just thinking about you all week and now I finally get to see you and you look like _that_ and I’m an idiot and-“

Armin was laughing, his hands still caressed the back of Jean’s neck. “You _are_ an idiot. I've thinking about you too.” He smiled. "But we still have a date to go on." Armin’s pupils were all blown out and his cheeks were flushed. Like that time that Jean really needs to stop thinking about. 

Armin narrowed his eyes, giving Jean this ‘come hither’ look and started walking over to his car. The loss of heat made Jean’s neck feel very cold. He absentmindedly tugged on the back of his beanie. Oh shit yeah. Date. With Armin. _yes_. He was suddenly very excited and turned on because that look that Armin gave him was really hot oh damn. He practically sprinted over to the passenger side of the car. Just have to keep it in my pants for a couple hours. He thinks he can do that. But Armin seemed to get cuter and somehow hotter the more he looked at him… He is so fucked. 

OKay okay. Just say something normal and _not_ that you want him to take you back to his place and fuck until neither of them can walk for days. Small talk. 

“So how’s your grandpa been?” Jean buckled in his seatbelt.

“He’s been great!” Armin started the car. “He’s really proud of his garden.”

“That’s nice. That's reeeally nice.” Wow Armin looks really hot behind the wheel. Fuck. Like pretty much everything Armin does is hot. 

“How’s your mom?”

“Ehhh, you know. Nagging at me to get good grades, eat healthy, get a girlfriend. The usual.”

“Oh” Armin went silent for a moment. “So you’re not….?” 

“Not what?” 

“Y’know….out?” 

“OH” Jean connected the dots. “Oh yeah, um yeah I told her about you.” Jean doesn’t want Armin to know how much he talks about him. Which is an embarrassingly large amount.

“You did? What did she…say?” Armin was being cautious. 

“Uh it’s really sappy, but y’know…” Jean blushed deeply. “She’s happy for me.” He turned his head to look out the window. He didn’t want Armin to see how red his face was.

“I’m glad” Armin replied. Jean looked back at him. Armin was smiling. 

“Glad about what?” 

“That you’re not afraid to be who you are.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm constantly late- let's make the next update early yes? yes.


	9. Not Like Otter Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquarium date. 
> 
> WARNING:: Radioactive amounts of fluff :: Proceed with CAUTION ::

 

“Now _that_ is the biggest fuckin’ crab I have ever seen. Ever.” 

Jean was just staring at the thing. It had huge-ass legs and it was just slowly moving around with all of its huge-ass friends. They were kind of creepy actually.

Armin chuckled. “It’s a Japanese spider crab.” His whole face was all lit up and excited. Only Armin could be excited about this shit. And Jean thinks he really really likes that about him.

“Oh really?” Jean side-eyed him trying not to smile too hard. “What kind of food does it eat? What are it’s predators? How big do they get?” 

“Oh well they-“ Armin stopped mid-sentence. “H-Have I been doing that with every tank?”

“It’s been very educational.” 

Armin covered his face in his hands. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” Wow he was just about the cutest thing in the entire fucking universe. This date is actually going pretty amazingly. Which is kind of a shocker. 

Jean couldn’t help but laugh. “No no I love it!” Jean’s face turned red as soon as he realized he had said the ‘L’ word. “I-I mean…it’s nice.” Shit shit why am I so bad at this?? He sheepishly looked up at Armin to find him smiling at him. Wow Armin was just so pretty. Can guys be pretty? Because Armin was really really pretty. 

They had seen the stingrays and Armin convinced Jean after much debate to actually _pet_ the motherfucking stingray and it turned out to be actually really cool… Up until Armin told him that they felt slimey because they were covered in mucous which made Jean overdose on hand sanitizer while Armin laughed so hard he almost passed out. Then they went to the jellyfish exhibit where Armin started acting a little fidgety. I guess those weren’t his favourite? But now they are look at these crabs and Jean is really really trying his hardest to not be overly affectionate. They were going to take it slow. Just. Keep it your pants. His hands actually. In his pockets. Because he just wants to hold Armin’s hand so badly that it was just beyond stupid. 

“So um.” Jean realized how close he was standing in front of Armin. “Do you want to show me the sea otters?” His hand was twitching at how much he wanted to take Armin’s hand in his. 

Armin smiled at him. “I’d love to”. 

Jean’s heart pounded. Oh my god he said the ‘L’ word. Holy shit holy shit. Armin had already begun walking away toward the exhibit but Jean was still standing there by the spider crabs like a huge doofus. Armin turned around when he realized Jean wasn’t following him. He came over and reached for Jean’s hand and pulled him to the next exhibit, “Come on!” he said smiling. 

Jean’s grip tightened around Armin’s hand. Holy motherfucking shitbiscuits. They’re holding hands. Wow. Armin’s hand is really soft and warm and small and amazing and-

“There they are!” Armin let go of Jean’s hand as they reached the sea otters. No no no no no no no no don’t let go. His hand felt cold now and very very empty. Like there should be something Armin sized in there. His hand not his dick. Well maybe his dick. They’ll cross that bridge when they come to it. He still wanted something to hold on to though. Jean frowned.

“You don’t like them?” Armin’s eyes shifted around nervously. 

Jean gathered up as must courage as he could and wrapped his hand around Armin’s.

“Now I do.” Jean tried to play it cool, but he could feel how warm his face is and how wide he was smiling at him. He could see how pink Armin's cheeks were turning as he look back at the tank. But Jean kept looking at him. He had such a nice profile. His hair was just in this little ponytail in the back, high up. Armin had the cutest little tilt at the end of his nose. Sasha called it a ‘boop’ nose. And that somehow made a lot of sense. Armin was just really really cute. But somehow also really really hot at the same time. Jean sighed. Just. _Wow_.

Armin cleared his throat. “Y-you know, sea otters use dense fur rather than blubber to keep themselves warm.”

“Oh?” Jean just stared at him while he talked. The sound of his voice was just so nice. And there wasn’t any loud background noise or batshit crazy friends to ruin it. Jean was softly smoothing his thumb over Armin’s. He really couldn’t help it. 

“Yeah, they have the densest fur in the animal kingdom.” Armin said softly. Jean might be imagining things, but Armin might just have squeezed Jean’s hand a little tighter. Jean was practically a pile of goo at this point. He’s never been attracted to a person _this much_. It was completely unreal. 

“Hey look!” Armin pointed. Jean finally tore his eyes away from Armin and actually paid attention to the sea otters. One of them was slamming a rock against this clam thing. 

“What’s it doing?” Jean asked. That otter was just goin to town on the damn thing. “Is it having an episode?” 

“It’s hammering open some shellfish to eat.” Armin was practically pressed up against the glass trying to get a better look. “It’s amazing, they’re one of the few mammals other than primates that use tools.” 

“Wow.” Jean was actually pretty impressed. Otters are apparently awesome. He looked at one that was spinning around and doing somersaults in the water. They’re pretty cute too. 

“Wow, smart _and_ cute.” Jean chuckled. He took a chance. “Just like you.”

Armin quickly turned his head to look at Jean. “Y-you think I’m cute?” Armin asked, his voice squeaking a little. Wow that just confirmed Armin’s question right on the spot.

OKAY OKAY OKAY- Just be confident. Armin likes me back right? Right. Okay. Just be smooth. 

“Of course I think you’re cute.” Okay that was a good start. “Honestly, you’re probably the most beautiful person I’ve ever met.” Jean’s heart was going a million miles an hour. Jesus christ, being with Armin was more thrilling than any roller coaster ever. And Jean doesn’t even care how cheesy his thoughts are anymore. 

“Really?” Armin asked quietly, practically whispering. His eyes were widely staring into Jean’s in disbelief. What. How could Armin not know that?

“Like, Seriously Armin? Have you ever even _looked_ in a mirror??” Jean couldn’t believe it. Armin literally has no idea. “I mean-“ 

Armin quickly rose up on his tip toes and pecked a kiss on Jean’s lips. Jean stood there in a moment of shock as he felt a warm feeling wash over him. 

“Thank you.” Armin said sincerely. Armin looked down at his feet and back up at Jean. Jean smiled cheekily and leaned down and pecked back another kiss. “Just one more.” Armin smiled. Jean pecked another one at his cheek. “Just one more.” Armin giggled. He pecked another on the tip of his nose, which he was dying to kiss from the start. “Just one more.” Armin broke out into bubbling laughter. 

He cupped Jean’s face in his hands and kissed him softly, smiling into it. Jean felt his stomach do somersaults. “I like kissing you.” Armin said in a low voice, still so close to Jean. “I like listening to you talk.” Jean said trying not to sound stupid but utterly failing. “Oh, do you?” Armin said coyly. “Well isn’t that sweet.” Armin fluttered his eyelashes. Jean chuckled. 

“Get a room!” Some kid called out. A large group of third-graders apparently on a school field trip decided to come in at that very moment. Armin’s face burned red. He instantly let go of Jean’s face and quickly backtracked away from Jean. Armin’s eyes flicked around nervously. “i um”. He brushed some lose strands of hair from his face. Jean was just as flustered. “Damn kids.” He scratched the back of his head. 

“Wanna..?” Armin gestured toward the exit. 

“Yup!” Jean promptly followed him out the door. They exited to the back of the aquarium where all the outdoor exhibits were. It took a moment for Jean’s eyes to adjust. 

“Sorry about that I-“ Armin started to say.

“No no no no-“ Jean interrupted. “Don’t be sorry.” He just wanted to forget that little incident ever happened. He quickly took Armin’s hand in his. “Where do you want to go next?” Oh god I don’t want my future boyfriendship to be ruined by a group of motherfucking _third-graders._ Just take me somewhere and talk science to me. Please, Armin. Jean pleaded with his eyes. 

“Do you…like birds?” Armin suggested, blinking a couple times. He closed his hand around Jean’s.

“They have _birds_ at the aquarium?” Jean was very very interested. Mostly in what Armin has to say about them. Because of the way Armin gets excited when he’s explaining things. It was all just so fucking endearing. 

“Yeah, the lorikeet forest.” Armin was holding his hand. They were walking outside. The sun was shining. There was a statue of a whale close by. It was really amazing. Jean’s heart was just full to bursting. 

They walked over to the exhibit hand in hand, through this plastic curtain into this breezy room and past another plastic curtain. It was a bit disorienting, but he held onto Armin’s hand regardless. 

“Woah.” 

There were fuckin birds everywhere. Just these rainbow-ass parrots. Just. Everywhere. Plus there were all this big-ass trees that made you feel like you just literally stepped into a jungle. They were chattering in the trees and flying around.

“Holy shit! What are these things called again?” Jean asked as one swooped over his head.

“Rainbow lorikeets. They’re native to Australia.” Armin was beaming at him. 

“What’s that?” Jean pointed over to this stand that some people were crowding around. 

“Oh, you can buy cups of nectar to feed them.” He said matter of factly. 

“Alright, stay right here!” Jean was smiling pretty wide as he practically skipped over to the nectar stand. 

“Uh, can i get two cups please?” Jean pulled out his wallet and paid the nectar girl or whatever. 

“You guys make a cute couple.” She commented as she handed over the two cups of nectar. She was smiling nicely. 

“Thank you. But he’s the cute one.” Jean smiled proudly just thinking how lucky he is to be the one to hold Armin’s hand. He still can’t believe Armin said yes. 

“Awwwww!” The other two nectar girls overheard them and they were acting like they just saw the cutest puppy in the universe. Jean felt his face heat up.

“T-thanks!” He took the two cups from the girl and quickly shuffled away. When he returned to Armin he found him leaning on the fence and talking sweetly to the lorikeets. They were all very interested in Armin. Jean sighed. Aren’t we all. 

Jean cleared his throat. “I come bearing nectar!” Jean announced proudly. Armin smiled at him over his shoulder. Apparently Jean held the cups a little too high, because the group of birds hanging out with Armin suddenly all flew off of the branch and crowded around Jean.

“Woah!” They landed on Jean’s hands around the cups, on his arms, two on his head, and his shoulders. He was literally covered in rainbow birds. One of the motherfuckers pecked at his ear. “Ow!” 

Armin covered his mouth with his hand as he tried to suppress his laughter. Jean must have looked completely ridiculous. 

“Help!” Jean cried as one became particularly interested in his nose. He didn’t dare move though. He was afraid they would attack him and he would lose a fight against _birds_ in front of Armin. And this was embarrassing enough as it is.

“Hold on! Hold on! let me take a picture!” Armin pulled his phone out. “Smile!” 

Jean tried to look good for the picture despite being fucking _covered_ in birds. Once the picture was taken, Armin let go and completely busted out laughing. Jean could help but laugh along with him. His laugh was really contagious.

“Here.” Jean handed over one of the cups, now half empty. “Before these fuckers drink it all.” chuckling, Armin took the cup from Jean and two of his lorikeets flew over to Armin, landing on his arm. Another flew to his shoulder to investigate his ponytail.

Jean sighed. Armin looked so fucking radiant. All smiling with the rainbow birds on his arm and the light just hitting him perfectly. While Armin wasn’t looking, Jean pulled out his phone with the hand that wasn’t covered in fucking birds and snapped a photo. He immediately set it as his background. Like, Armin was so perfect, he didn’t even need to put a filter on it. He’ll probably instagram it later to rub it in Annie’s face.

Jean ran out of nectar in his cup and most of the birds that were on him flew away. except for one that liked to ride on Jean’s head for some reason. Good thing he decided to wear that beanie. It’d be a nightmare if that thing took a shit in his hair.

“Looks like I’m out.” Armin said as the two birds flew away. 

“Me too.” That one bird was still perched on his head. 

Armin looked up at lorikeet on Jean’s head. “Looks like you made a new friend.” Armin waved at it. It loudly squawked back at him. 

“I’m naming this one Annie.” Jean said as it just squawked again. Armin chuckled. “Oh, and see that big one taking a shit? That one’s Reiner.” Jean pointed. Armin laughed, his eyes growing small as he just let it out his sweet laughter. Oh my god. Making Armin laugh is literally the best feeling in the entire world. Probably the universe. 

“Which one am I?” Armin said peering around. 

“Oh, you’re the sea otter.” Jean said smiling. Armin looked up at him, smiling back. He come close and wrapped his arms around Jean’s neck. Jean’s heart started beating abnormally fast.

“And you’re the sea horse.” 

“Hah?” Is this one of Eren’s motherfucking horse jokes?? This shit is old, Armin what the fuck. “Why a sea horse?” Jean grumbled. 

“Because they’re my favourite.” Armin said softly. 

Jean’s insides just melted into mushy goo. That is the cutest thing. Holy shit. Armin is a fucking treasure. 

Jean leaned in and closed the gap between them giving Armin the sweetest kiss he could possibly give. Annie the lorikeet flew away, but it didn’t matter. He wrapped his arms around Armin’s waist and smacked a loud kiss on his cheek, making Armin giggle.

“AAAAWWWWWWW” The nectar girls all called out from their stand. 

Jean hid his reddening face in the crook of Armin’s shoulder. “Why does this keep happening to me?” He grumbled loudly. 

“That’s a really good question.” Armin sighed. “Maybe…” Armin began, his voice suddenly much deeper. “You want to go somewhere more private?” 

Jean’s stomach dropped. He jerked his head up to look at Armin. He’s serious oh my god. oh my _god._ His hands gripped Armin’s waist a little tighter. 

“Marco took Connie and Sasha at this convention. A-and Reiner and Bert go clubbing on fridays. So my place is empty…” Jean said a little too quickly, hoping Armin would get the hint. OH my _fuck_. Is what’s happening what I _think_ is happening???

“So… do you want to watch a movie or something?” Armin suggested. 

OH right. A _movie_. Why would Jean think they were going to fuck? Now that’ s just stupid and impossible. But Armin _did_ say ‘or something’ which could possibly imply sexy make-outs and that’s more than Jean could hope for at this point. 

“Yes I do.” Jean replied, now trying the think with his upstairs brain for once. “Let’s go before those third-graders find us.” Jean could hear their high-pitched voices nearby. The little shits.

“Good idea.” 

They quickly made it through the rest of the exhibit and went toward the main building. Jean may or may not have debated whether it was appropriate to hold Armin’s hand or not. 

When they approached the exit, Jean noticed a little souvenir shop. He suddenly had a marvelous idea.

“I’ll meet you back at the car okay!” Jean’s eyes flickered toward the shop. 

“Is everything okay?” Armin asked tentatively.

“I just uh” Jean began. “have to pee.” Ugh he sounded like a four-year-old. 

“Oh okay.” Armin bought it. “I’ll see you at the car then.” 

Jean waved goodbye. As soon as Armin was out of sight he quickly went over to the souvenir shop. His eyes darted around. Where is it where is it? Ah! He spotted it. It was perfect. He bought it and high-tailed it out of there. He was grinning from ear to ear as the bag swung from his hand.

As he made his way over to Armin’s car, he could see Armin’s reflection in the rear-view mirror. He was fixing up his hair, trying to smooth out any hairs that were sticking up. That was just absolutely cute. And he’s going to be even cuter when he sees what he bought him. Jean could hardly wait. 

He lightly tapped on the glass of the passenger side. Armin jumped a little. His cheeks turned pink, having been caught mid-primp. Jean climbed into the seat, hiding the bag outside of the car.

“Close your eyes.” Jean could hardly contain his excitement. 

“Why?” Armin raised an eyebrow. He smiled at Jean. He probably looked pretty stupid being all ecstatic about the present. 

“Just close ‘em.” Jean persuaded. 

“Alright.” Armin’s eyelids fluttered closed. 

Jean pulled out the present and set it on Armin’s lap as quietly as possible. 

“Okay, open ‘em.” Jean was practically bouncing in his seat. 

Armin opened his eyes. “You bought me a seahorse!?” He held up the stuffed seahorse that Jean bought him. It was super soft and it was light pink. (and it totally does _not_ remind Jean of that toothbrush just sitting there unused right next to his). Armin shot Jean a wide smile. Jean’s heart was melting all over the floor. That was definitely worth thirty bucks. Armin reached over and embraced Jean in a big warm hug that made Jean _really_ glad he bought that overpriced seahorse.  

“Thank you, Jean!” Armin was so happy.

“Well I had to get you your favourite right?” 

Armin sat back down in his seat. He was smiling so big. “Now I’ll think of you whenever I see it.” He kissed the seahorse on the forehead. Jean was so overwhelmed with how fucking adorable that was he could just drown himself in the shark tank. 

“Oh my god you are so cute.” Jean had to let Armin know. Jean had a feeling that he doesn’t get as many compliments as he deserves. And he deserves so fucking much. 

Armin blushed. “Well, I thought you were pretty cute with those lorikeets.” 

Jean’s heart was beating super fast. “I _was_ pretty cute, wasn’t I?” He jested. 

Armin laughed. “Don’t push it.” He winked. 

Jean swallowed thickly. “So um. My house?” Jean needed to be alone with Armin asap. And not in the aquarium parking lot. Where rude third-graders might be lurking. 

On the way back, Armin told Jean more about the lorikeets and sea otters. Jean asked him why he decided on putting his hair in a ponytail. To which Armin admitted he was having a bad hair day. Jean laughed and told him that’s why he was wearing his beanie. They were having a mutual bad hair day. How cute is that shit? 

The sun had begun to set as they pulled into Jean’s driveway. He quickly circled around the car to open Armin’s door for him. 

“What a gentlemen.” Armin said jokingly. 

“It’s a long walk to the front door, I think we should hold hands. Just to be safe.” Jean was feeling far more confident since they’ve had their first ‘official’ date. Armin chuckled as he complied with Jean’s stupid wishes and held his dumb hand. 

After making the perilous journey of exactly 10 feet to Jean’s front door, Jean began to feel a rush of panic. He _expects_ the house to be empty. I mean, it has to be. What if they got back from the con early and are now having a fucking food fight or something? What if Bert and Reiner are have sex _everywhere_?? What if Annie and Mikasa are having a wrestling match in their house or something and are using their furniture as weapons!?!? 

“Are you okay?” Armin looked at Jean’s hand that was holding the door knob but not turning it. 

“I’m expecting the worse.” Jean said grimly. 

Armin rolled his eyes and placed his hand on top of Jean’s and opened the door. The house was completely and beautifully silent.

Jean let out a sigh of relief. “Oh thank god.” 

Armin entered into the house and sat himself on the couch. He held the seahorse close to his chest. He looked over at Jean and patted the seat next to him. Jean sighed. Wow I am so fucking lucky.

He closed the door behind him and joined Armin in the living room. 

“What movies do you have?” Armin asked. His voice sounded so pleasant without background noise. 

“hmmmm.” Jean ran a finger along the dvd’s on his shelf. “Since our date has an ‘ocean’ theme…” He pulled out a dvd and showed it to Armin. “Finding Nemo?” 

Armin’s eyes lit up. “Perfect!” 

Jean mentally patted himself on the back. I am the best boyfriend ever. Well. Unofficial boyfriend I guess. Minor details.

He popped the dvd in the player and sat himself unnecessarily close to Armin. He placed his arm inconspicuously along the back of couch, not ‘technically’ on Armin’s shoulders. After pressing play at the menu screen, Armin shuffled even closer and rested his head on Jean’s shoulder. Jean cheered internally in absolute victory. He decided to actually place his arm around Armin’s shoulders and hold him close. They’re fucking cuddling oh my god. 

He heard a buzz. 

Armin pulled his phone out of his pocket. “Marco wants to know how the date is going.” 

“Tell him it’s going perfectly.” Jean rubbed his cheek against Armin’s head for emphasis. Armin chuckled as he typed out the reply. “Aaaand send.” Armin said aloud. As he closed out of the app, Jean swore he saw something on Armin’s phone. 

“Hey Armin, can I see your phone for a second?” Maybe he was just imagining it. 

“Sure.” Armin handed it over. 

Jean clicked the home button to see the background.

The image was of Jean smiling while covered in rainbow lorikeets. Jean grinned mischievously.

 

 

Victory. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this on Monday- But I burnt my hand on a cake and there was this ice cream emergency...but it's here now! *O*


	10. Drama Bomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit happens.

 

Alright so everything started going downhill as soon as Eren Jaeger busted in through the door. Which is how everything usually goes downhill. 

“ARMIN!” Eren screamed like he hadn’t exactly hit puberty yet. Jeez, what a horrible horrible grating sound. 

Jean jolted awake. He was disoriented as fuck. Oh god what the fuck is happening right now. Apparently he had fallen asleep on the couch …and Armin was sleeping right on top of him. They fell asleep during the movie oh shit oh shit-

“What the FUCK!?” Eren had stomped over to the couch. His face was bright red and that vein was popping out on his forehead. He looked like was ready to explode. Literally. Oh shit oh shit-

Armin quickly sat up away from from Jean’s chest where he was previously sleeping on peacefully before Jaeger ruined it all. But now he was just straddling Jean and his face was red and Eren looked like he was about to combust.

“I can explain!” Armin scrambled away from the couch. Wowowowoah what’s going on here??

“You told me you were going to the _library_ ” Eren was talking wildly with his hands. “The fuck is going on over here?!” He gestured to Jean. 

“How did you know I was here?” Armin’s eyes were huge. When did my life become a soap opera??

“Well, you looked a little too _nice_ to be going to the library. And you still never told me what happened at Jean’s the other night and I _know_ you were wearing his clothes.” Eren was speaking super loudly, it made Jean’s ears ring. Oh fuck. What time is it, even?? Jean quickly checked his phone. Jesus fucking christ it’s two in the morning. Eren was taking a deep breath ready to release all hellfire. 

“Woah woah woah!” Jean got up with his hands raised. “What’s going on here?” 

“Stay the _fuck_ out of this, Jean!” Eren snapped.

“What’s your _damage,_ Eren?” Jean snapped back. 

“My _damage_ is that my best fucking friend is screwing around with an absolute jackass like you!” Eren forcefully prodded his finger against Jean’s chest.

“So what, Eren?” Armin was furious. Jean’s eyes grew wide. “You can go fuck around with older guys and I can’t even go out on one date? Are you fucking kidding me right now?”

Holy shit Armin was mad. He was mad and his fists were clenched and eyes were fiery and Jean was terrified and somehow turned on at the same time.

“Armin…” Eren’s voice suddenly went very soft. “You don’t understand…” 

“Understand what, Eren?” Armin sighed in exasperation. “What is your _problem_ with Jean?”

Jean’s eyes turned to Eren curiously. Jean hated Eren because of the jealously of having Mikasa dote on him all of the time. But he honestly had no idea why Eren hated him back. Jean crossed his arms. This should be good.

“I uh…I…” Eren fumbled. He looked down at his feet and then back at Armin. “Can we talk about this in private?” His eyes shifted around the room.

“No, Eren.” Armin’s crossed his arms. “Jean deserves to hear this too.” 

Eren glanced at Jean then at Armin and then looked down at his feet. He shoved his hands in his pockets. Looks like Armin won this round.

“I didn’t….” Eren was actually blushing now what the fuck. “ _Always_ hate Jean…”

Armin raised an eyebrow, waiting for Eren to continue. Fuck, this was really exciting for some reason.

“I……. used to have a crush on Jean.” Eren admitted begrudgingly.

Jean’s jaw dropped below sea level. The universe stopped existing. OH my fucking hell. Eren fucking _Jeager_ had a crush on _me?!?!?!?!!_ What the fuck what the fuck-

“Y-you what?” Armin’s tough facade crumbled at this absolutely ridiculous piece of information. 

“Look, I liked him alright. And he didn’t like me back… he didn’t like me at all actually.” Jean could tell that Eren was trying to ignore him. Because damn, this is embarrassing to watch. And Jean is just standing in between them like a piece of goddamn furniture.

Then Eren began to ramble. “And at this one party, he kissed me. But he was drunk enough to make out with anyone, I guess.” Eren scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

Oh my god that party. The party where he made out with Eren that one time. OH my GOD. HE HAD NO IDEA.

“After that party I was actually _really_ happy about it. And I wanted to go ask him out but… he couldn’t even look at me. He was like ‘we never talk about this again’ and it just…” Eren sighed. “It hurt, I guess.”

“Is that why you don’t want me to go out with him?” Armin asked sternly. “You couldn’t have him so I can’t?”

“No, it’s no like that!” Eren pleaded.

Jean felt so awkward and weirdly out of the loop. They were arguing about him, right in front of him. He literally had no idea what to do. Is this some weird-ass love triangle bullshit? Because if it is, he wants no part in it. 

Eren looked down at the floor. His face was completely red. “I just don’t want you to get hurt, Armin” Eren sounded sincere. Wow Armin got Eren from raging crazy guy to sad homo in like two minutes flat. 

Armin sighed. “Eren. You’ve got to let me make my own decisions. And I shouldn’t have to hide my relationships from you… You’re supposed to be my friend.” 

Eren looked hurt. “I..I just…” He looked down. 

“Can you just…go? Please?” Armin pinched the bridge of his nose. He looked so done with Eren’s bullshit. And frankly, so was Jean. But Jean is _always_ done with Eren’s bullshit.

Eren squeezed his eyes shut and proceeded to leave without a word. The door slammed shut dramatically behind him. Jeez, what an exit.

Armin fell back onto the couch and covered his face in his hands.

“Oh my god, Jean that was so embarrassing I’m so sorry oh my god oh my _god_ ” Armin groaned.

Jean sat next to him. “Honestly, I’m just as embarrassed as you are.” He stared at the ground, eyes bugging out in disbelief. “Like what the fuck was all that??” 

“I don’t even knowwwwww” Armin rested his head on Jean’s shoulder. Jean smiled. He gingerly rose his hand to Armin’s head and softly petted his hair. Wow. Is it even possible for hair to be this soft??

“Can we like..” Armin started before his mouth stretched out into a yawn. “Just forget that Eren had a crush on you?” 

“Oh god, yes please.” Jean caught Armin’s yawn. They stared at each other sleepily. Jean felt lightheaded and in that moment, he could definitely propose to Armin right on the spot. 

“Mm. I should get going.” Armin looked at the time on his phone. Jean’s heart fluttered seeing himself on the screen’s background again. But sank when he realized that Armin was going to leave. What, no don’t leave. Do the opposite of that, please.

“You can stay over if you want.” Jean tried no to sound over-eager. He couldn’t overemphasize the fact that he really _really_ wants to cuddle Armin in his bed… The seahorse can come too.

“I should really go talk to Eren.” Armin rubbed his eyes sleepily. Ugh, he is so fucking cute. 

“Come on, Armin.” Jean pleaded. He put his arm around Armin. “It’s really late. You shouldn’t be driving anyway.” 

“Oh my, Jean Kirschtein.” Armin smiled up at him. “Are you trying to get me in bed with you?” 

He knew Armin was fucking with him but his face still heated up, regardless. “I um, well.” Jean stammered. “Well… technically.”

Armin wrapped his hand behind Jean’s head and pulled him into a soft kiss. “Maybe next time.” Armin whispered. Jean’s heard hammered in his chest. How is Armin so fucking smooth, _goddamn._

Jean’s heart was running a fuckin marathon. “Tomorrow?” Saturday, no classes. He hoped Armin had nothing planned. He had his fingers crossed in his heart.

“Tomorrow.” Armin confirmed. He pressed another kiss against Jean’s lips. “Just one more.” He murmured. Jean chuckled, remembering what happened at the otter exhibit. He pulled Armin into another kiss. “One more.” He said back. Armin smiled widely. He looked down and then looked back up at Jean. They were sitting so close to each other. Jean was pressed up against Armin’s side. He could pretty much die from bliss right then.

“I had a really good time with you.” Armin lightly squeezed Jean’s thigh. Jean knew that Armin was being sleepy and innocent but that didn’t keep a volt of pleasure from shooting to Jean’s groin. Jean squeaked internally.

“I had a good time with you too, Armin.” Jean replied dreamily. Armin’s hand felt like it was burning a hole through his jeans. 

“I wish you could stay…” Jean cursed Eren’s name in his head. He really _does_ ruin everything. He still couldn’t imagine Eren ever liking him. That’s just too weird. Like _really really_ weird. Like he just walked into an alternate universe or something. 

“Tomorrow.” Armin promised, pressing a chaste kiss to Jean’s cheek. Armin rose from the couch, made sure to grab the seahorse, and walked over to the front door. Jean followed closely behind. Armin turned back to face him as he was standing in the open doorway. A cold chill breezed in through the house.

“I’ll pick you up at noon?” Jean asked feeling a bit sad that this date actually has to end.

“Sounds perfect.” Armin smiled up at him. He hugged the seahorse close to his chest. “Thank you, Jean. For a wonderful day.”

Jean’s heart was beating rapidly in his chest. He wanted to kiss Armin so badly. But he knew that if he did, he definitely wouldn’t be able to stop. There are just way too many things that Jean wanted to do to Armin. 

“Thank you for um. Being wonderful.” Was all Jean could stupidly say in reply.

Armin chuckled. “See you tomorrow!” He waved goodbye as he walked over to his car.   


Jean waved back. “See you then!” He leaned in the doorway as he watched Armin get in his car and drive away. After fully realizing the fact that Armin actually left, he slowly closed the front door. He sighed deeply as it clicked shut. He looked around the house. Everyone was paired off and gone doing something. And Jean was all alone.

He sighed. Again. 

 

————————————

 

Armin let himself into his apartment. Jesus, where does Eren even come off with his weird confession to Jean and weird outburst. It was all so _weird_. He needed to know what was up with him. Something must have happened…

“Eren?” Armin called out tentatively as he entered the place. He found him sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. An empty bottle of vodka laid on its side on the coffee table. Eren slowly raised his head, as he realized his name was being called. 

“Arminn…” Eren said incredulously. “I thought youwere stayingwith Jean?” His words slurred together a bit. He was definitely drunk. I mean he had to be, with that bottle empty. And Eren was a lightweight. 

“I felt like you needed to talk.” Armin felt a rush of worry. Seeing his best friend like this was so distressing. He set the seahorse on a nearby chair and went over to seat himself next to Eren. He softly brushed the hairs away from Eren’s face. His face was wet with tears and was all red and blotchy and it just made Armin’s heart ache. 

“What happened, Eren?” Armin rubbed soothing circles onto Eren’s back.

Eren sniffled. “Erwin broke up with me.” He rubbed the tears out of eyes. 

“What? I thought things were going well between you two.” I mean, they just fucked this morning. Armin never really approved of their relationship. But it made Eren really happy so he kept his mouth shut the best he could. Hopefully now that this is all over, he could find someone more age-appropriate…

“I thought so too.” Eren hiccuped. “He said the age gap was too wide and that he had to break it off before he got too ‘attached’.” Eren recited with air quotations. 

“I’m so sorry, Eren.” Armin sympathized. 

“I’m not good enough for Erwin. I’m no good enough for Jean…not good enough for you…” Eren trailed off dejectedly, wiping more tears out of his eyes.

“Wait, what?” Not good enough for _me????_

“Jean doesn’t deserve you, Armin.” Eren looked at Armin with watery green eyes. Armin couldn’t think of a response. What is Eren saying??

He suddenly leaned forward and pressed a wet kiss to Armin’s lips. Armin’s brain immediately transformed into a series of exclamation points. He reflexively shoved Eren away, abruptly breaking the kiss. 

“Eren!” Armin’s face heated up. “What do you think you’re doing?!” 

“We can’t do this again…. Y-you remember what happened!” Armin’s cheeked burned. 

“I was a different person in high school, Armin.” Eren insisted. “And so were you. I mean…you’ve really grown up, Armin.” Eren brushed his fingers against Armin’s cheek. He couldn’t help but melt under his touch. Fuck, this is bad. This is really really bad. Eren’s deep green eyes were piercing into Armin’s. He could feel the heat of his face, so close to his. Old feelings started to creep up on him.

“You…you’re drunk, Eren.” He turned his face away. He will _not_ be taken advantage of….not again.

“Drunk or not, I still have feelings for you, Armin.” Eren said seriously. “I want you, Armin.” Eren whispered huskily into Armin’s ear. He has been saying Armin’s name over and over again, because he _knows_ that’s what drives him crazy. “I _need_ you, Armin.” Eren’s lips ghosted the shell of Armin’s ear. 

He shivered. “Eren…” Armin was fit to bursting with conflicted feelings. _Does_ he still have feelings for him?? Has he really moved on? His eyes wandered around the room as he searched his mind for answers. He noticed the chair where the seahorse was placed. Jean…

He never took advantage of Armin. Even when he was drunk and all over him, Jean didn’t do it. He always made sure Armin was comfortable. And Eren was just too….volatile. And all the history between them just made things too complicated. 

“No, Eren.” He gently pushed him away. “I’m not going to be your rebound.” 

Eren looked down at him with big sad eyes. Oh no. Don’t do that to me. Not the puppy dog face. 

Eren slowly leaned in again, as if Armin hadn’t said anything at all. “Armin…” He pressed a kiss to his neck. Armin gasped at the sudden contact. Armin was flooded with a million conflicted feelings at once. Eren began trailing wet kisses up his neck, his tongue teasing his skin. Armin was in shambles, just desperately clinging on to Eren’s shirt trying to process it all. Eren began sucking at Armin’s ear. His mouth hung open. Oh my fucking god. His heart was racing a million beats per second. Oh my _god._

Eren trailed back down the length of Armin’s neck and across the exposed part of Armin’s shoulder. “This sweater always makes you look so fucking sexy.” Eren murmured against his skin. Eren’s hands held his waist and were now slowly inching their way underneath Armin’s sweater. 

Holy fuck this is so different then in high school, where Eren was an overeager puppy who just wanted to skip right to the ‘fun part’. Now, _this_ Eren… He knew what he was doing. Armin didn’t know how to feel about it. His mind was just white noise right now. Eren’s warm hands started roaming underneath Armin’s sweater. His thumbs brushing Armin’s nipples, just so-

“A-ah!” Armin gasped. He could feel himself blushing over his entire body. “Fuck…” Armin cursed under his breath. He had to end this before it went any further. It just felt so fucking _good._ But NO. nononono. He can’t let Eren do this to him. 

He gripped Eren’s wrists and pulled his hands away from him. “Oh, do you want to be in charge now?” Eren said cheekily. “I could get into that.” Armin’s blush deepened. Oh my god. 

“N-no, Eren.” Armin tried his best to keep his attention on the situation at hand and _not_ the growing bulge between his legs. “I think you should just go to bed.” He sighed.

“We’ll talk about this in the morning.” Armin held Eren at arm’s length. In case, Eren decided to make another pass. 

“But Armin…” Eren pleaded. His eyes grew sad again. 

Armin averted his eyes. “No buts, Eren. We can’t…” Armin trailed off, his eyes resting on the seahorse again. He sighed.

—

 

After a small protest, Armin finally got Eren to bed. Jeez, he’s like a big baby when he’s drunk. A big horny baby. It took like .3 seconds for Eren to fall asleep. Armin shut the light off in Eren’s room and then proceed to his own.

Four in the morning. Armin looked at the clock. Oh god. Why does everything weird happen after midnight? He pulled off his sweater and cast it aside. He can’t believe Eren did all of that crap. He unlaced and pulled off his shoes. Well, Eren has always been one to act irrationally. He tugged off his jeans. Especially now, since he and Erwin are no longer an item. He sighed dramatically and just flopped onto his bed in just his underwear. He hoped that when he woke up this would all just be one big weird-ass dream. 

After a few seconds, his heavy eyelids fell over his eyes. He was absolutely exhausted. This morning with the huge belgian waffle incident, going out to the aquarium with Jean (which was the best date Armin has ever been on, _ever_ ), watching the movie, falling asleep on Jean’s chest was especially nice, and then this whole ‘Eren thing’. 

 

This was going to be much more complicated than he thought. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the only consistent thin about this fic is that it's always late. i am so sorry ;;;;;


	11. Confession Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit gets real when Armin tells Jean about his past with Eren

 

Armin woke up to the sound of his phone buzzing. He slowly blinked a few times as he came back to reality. He slowly rolled over to his back. Where’s my phone? He sat up. His eyes lazily scanned the room for the source of the buzzing. He had left a pile of his clothes on the floor, along with his phone. That was unusual. He usually folds-

Oh. Oh yeah. 

Eren. 

Armin sighed deeply. Fuck, I guess that _wasn’t_ a dream. Armin quickly got out of bed and scooped up his phone from the floor. Jean was calling. Armin smiled as he tapped the green icon and brought the phone up to his ear. 

“Hi, Jean.” Armin greeted sweetly. He had butterflies just remembering about yesterday’s date. 

“Uh hey, Armin.” 

Armin’s smile faded. Jean sounded…off.

“What’s up?” Armin asked tentatively. 

“Are you home? I rang the doorbell and nobody answered.” Jean sounded really anxious. 

“I thought we were going out at noon?” He’s here already? Is something up?

“Armin….it _is_ noon.” 

Armin was met with a rush of panic. He looked up at the clock on his wall. It’s fucking noon. NOON. OH my SHIT I overslept! How ????

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry! I overslept. I am the absolute worst.” Armin groaned as his palm met his face. 

He heard Jean laughing into the phone. 

“I-I’ll just buzz you in.” Armin could feel his face burn with embarrassment. Jean was still laughing as he scrambled out of his room and across the living room to click the little button next to the front door. He could hear the buzz through the phone.

“Hahaha alright I’m coming up.” He could hear that Jean was smiling. Armin smiled to himself. 

“I’m so sorry, Jean. I never usually sleep in this late…” Armin ran his free hand through his hair. He felt so guilty about making him wait like that. He wandered around the living room as he talked to Jean. 

“It’s totally fine. I’m just glad I get to see you again.”

Armin smiled so wide right then. He bit his lip to keep a girlish giggle from escaping.

“Sorry, was that cheesy?” 

“No no that was really sweet.” Armin assured him. “I’m glad I get to see you too.” 

He heard Jean chuckle nervously through the phone. Oh my god why is he so cute?? 

A knock was heard at the front door. “Knock knock” Jean said through the phone. Armin smiled. He hung up the phone and went over to let Jean in. 

He swung open the door and Jean just looked oh so very cute. He was wearing a Paramore t-shirt, black jeans, and red converse. He was still holding the phone up to his ear. 

“Hi Ar-woah” Jean began to say before his face turned bright red. He slowly lowered the phone. His eyes grew wide as he looked Armin up and down. 

Armin curiously looked down at himself. OH MY GOD- He was still in his boxer briefs fuck fuck-

“I uh, sorry! I just woke up and um.” Armin fumbled, awkwardly crossing his arms. “I haven’t gotten dressed yet and ummm…”

“Wow those are really pink. And um.. are those _hickeys_ on your neck?” Jean’s eyes squinted as he inspected him. 

Armin reflexively brought his hand up to his neck. Fuck.

Jean’s eyebrows furrowed as he gave Armin another once-over. “Did you fuck Eren?”

“N-No way!” Armin stammered. He knew he didn’t sound convincing and the hurt look on Jean’s face just sent a jab of pain through Armin’s chest.

“You said there was nothing between you guys!” Jean’s voice cracked, just making Armin’s stomach turn with guilt. “You _lied_ to me…” 

“There _isn’t_ anything between us.” Armin pleaded. “Well, not _anymore_ anyway.” 

Jean’s mouth receded into a tight frown. He quickly turned and started retreating back down the hall. 

“Jean, wait!” Armin called out to him. FUCK fuCK fuCK _FUCK!!!_ Why did I say that?? God fucking dammit! I can’t go after him like _this!_ With his fucking _bright pink underwear_. Dear god, Eren always ruins the fucking laundry.

Armin ran back into his room. He practically dove into his closet for the closest pair of jeans and just grabbed a plain white shirt. He frantically dressed himself, slipped his feet into some vans and hightailed it out of there.

He sprinted down the hall, went down the staircase as fast as he could, and burst out the front entrance. His eyes darted around both ends of the sidewalk, trying to locate Jean’s signature hair cut. Come on, he couldn’t have gotten far. Fuck fuck _fuck-_ there he is! 

Armin hurriedly pushed through a crowd of people and reached out for Jean’s shirt. He quickly spun around, meeting Armin with a startled expression. 

“Armin?! Did you fucking _chase_ me?” 

Armin was panting, trying to catch his breath. “You… didn’t give me a chance… to …explain” He said between breaths. 

“Just say it, Armin. You want Eren, not me.” Jean was avoiding eye contact. 

“Stop jumping to conclusions, Jean!” Armin tugged on the front of Jean’s shirt. 

“I really like you. I really _really_ like you…”

Jean warily met his eyes. “…but?”

“…but I need to tell you something…about Eren and I.” He knew he’d have to tell him sooner or later. It was just so embarrassing. And knowing how much Jean dislikes Eren just made it even more of a turbulent subject.

“Okay.” Jean replied sullenly. He was staring at Armin’s neck. 

Fuck- he should’ve worn a scarf or something. Armin mentally kicked himself. Why did he let Eren get that far?? 

“Hanji’s is just up ahead.” Armin remarked. Jean slowly nodded back in confirmation. 

They began making there way down there. Both of them solely making eye contact with the pavement.

Armin was absolutely swarming with _guilt_. He felt so fucking bad for Jean. I’m the worst boyfriend in the history of boyfriends. Not that they ever _were_ boyfriends officially…and now they might never be.

They finally made it to the cafe after what felt like a lifetime of trudging together in silence. Jean pointed to the food display case next to the counter.

“Do you want anything?” Jean asked him in a small voice. 

Armin’s heart felt like it was in a vise. Even after all of this bullshit, he’s _still_ being a sweetheart. Armin felt like absolute scum… and Jean still wanted to buy him breakfast. 

“H-how about we just talk for now?” Armin nervously wrung his hands. 

Jean nodded. 

Armin led him to a small table in a more secluded area. They sat across from each other in silence. Armin was trying to think of the best way to explain everything. After an awkward pause, he decided to start at the beginning. 

“Okay so…” Armin began. He took a deep breath. “Eren and I have been friends since about 3rd grade.”

Jean was giving him his full attention. This would be easier if he wasn’t so handsome. Armin swallowed thickly. Alright. Courage. Only Eren and Mikasa know about this. But Jean deserves to know. He has to…

“I came out in middle school. But everyone kind of already knew so it wasn’t too much of a big deal. But it started becoming a problem in high school when… I started having feelings for Eren.”

Jean’s eyebrows were knit together. But he didn’t made any comment. He looked like he wanted to. His lips were so firmly pressed together. Armin shifted his attention to the table. 

“So during the summer of junior year… We both stayed at my grandpa’s cabin by the beach. We talked a lot and Eren started getting curious about his sexuality. H-he wanted to um.. try things with me. And being naive and having a stupidly enormous crush on him, I agreed to it. So we started um, fooling around, I guess…”

Jean was blushing deeply, but was still giving Armin his attention. Armin’s face was just as red. He felt so foolish about all of this. He sighed. 

“So at the end of the summer I made the mistake of um…of…o-of telling him that I was in love with him.” Armin confessed, no longer able to look Jean in the eye. 

“And um..” Armin could feel his heartbeat in his cheeks. He must be blushing so hard right now. He could feel himself already sweating. This is so monumentally embarrassing. I just want to disappear. 

“And then what happened?” Jean finally said something. 

Armin took in a shaky breath. “He ignored me.” He could feel tears starting to sting his eyes. No no no no don’t cry in front of Jean. Fuck fuck fuck. He hurriedly wiped at his eyes to keep the tears from falling. 

“He… _ignored_ you?” Jean said barely above a whisper. 

“For the entire year.” Armin sniffled. God he’s so pathetic. “He was hooking up with seniors the whole time and Mikasa was my only friend… We ended up patching things up eventually. So by the end of senior year we were best friends again. But it took awhile to get back to that.” Armin’s breathing felt all screwed up. He took some deep breaths to keep himself from crying anymore. This was already as bad as it is. 

“I can’t believe you’re still friends with him…” Jean shook his head. He looked like he was thinking hard about something.

“And so last night..” Armin continued, regaining his composure. 

Jean’s eyes shot up. He looked like he was waiting for Armin to get to that. 

“Eren and his ‘older boyfriend’ broke up.” Armin began explaining. “And when I got back to the apartment, he was drunk and acting weird. And he kissed me and gave me this hickey- but I didn’t want him to! And I didn’t kiss him back…. I just put him to bed and that was that. Nothing else.” Armin let out a long exhale. There it was. All out in the open for Jean to see. 

Jean blinked a couple times. “Wow… That’s some heavy shit.” 

“Y-yeah.” Armin stared down at the table. He could still feel the burning in his cheeks. He felt like such an idiot. 

“Eren is such an idiot.” Jean exclaimed.

Armin looked up at him curiously.

“He is literally the luckiest guy to have you and he just fucking _ignores_ you??? That’s probably the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard in my _life._ ” Jean actually sounded really upset about this. 

“Like he’d have to be the biggest moron in the entire universe not to love you-“ Jean stopped abruptly as his face suddenly erupted with a fiery shade of crimson. He fumbled around with his words for a few seconds, just mumbling utter gibberish. 

This display was so undeniably cute. Armin couldn’t help but smile. “Does that mean you’ll forgive me?” Armin asked him quietly.

Jean gave him a sympathetic smile. “There’s nothing to forgive. I just um…freaked out. S-sorry about that.” He scratched the back of head. God, Jean was absolutely precious. 

“Jean! Armin!”Hanji had walked up to their table. They held a large tray full of all sorts of items. They set down two plates with really delicious looking sandwiches that reminded Armin how empty his stomach was. They also set down two tall glasses of water, and a small vase of pink carnations.

“Have a nice date, you two!” Hanji winked at them and returned to the front counter. 

Armin just sat there with his mouth hanging open. His face had finally recovered from that earlier embarrassment and was now descending back into deep red.

“Did you..?” Jean gestured to Hanji. He was smiling widely.

“U-Um….according to everyone at work…you’re my boyfriend.” Armin covered his face in his hands. Fuck fuck fuck why didn’t he correct them? I guess he _enjoyed_ saying that Jean was his boyfriend. Plus it was much easier to say that it was his boyfriend on the phone when he’d call Jean on his lunch breaks. 

“Really?!” Jean said excitedly.

Armin peeked between his fingers. Jean was smiling ecstatically. Looks like Jean wasn’t completely against the idea. 

“Yeah” Armin lowered his hands from his face. He returned Jean’s smile. He cleared his throat. “So um, this looks nice?” The lunch display just made Armin’s mouth water. 

“Yeah it looks awesome!” Jean said without looking at it. He was just staring at Armin with this golden brown eyes and it made Armin’s heart beat really really fast oh my god.

They both turned their attentions back to the meal. The sandwich was so fucking delicious that Armin might have just died. While Armin eagerly stuffed his face, Jean was telling them about how Sasha and Connie got arrested at the convention and had to spend a night in jail for doing cartwheels on private property. They both laughed really hard at that. Why would they go to jail for _that?_ To which Jean elaborated that is was apparently because they had run away from the cops and Connie may or may not have thrown a hotdog at them as they ran. Armin laughed even harder. Near the end of their meal, Armin was getting curious.

“So I told you about me…” Armin began. “How was your high school experience?” 

“Uhh it totally sucked.” Jean answered casually. “I was a really ugly kid with huge braces and a headgear. Marco was like, my only friend.” 

“Oh my, really?” Armin was really surprised to hear that. “I can’t even imagine that. I would have thought the opposite.” 

Jean blushed a little as he let out a nervous chuckle. 

“So did you have any boyfriends though?” Armin took a sip of his water. 

“Two girlfriends actually.” Jean scratched the back of his head.

“Oh!” Armin was still not sure what Jean identified as. He never said he was _gay_..  

“So you’re….?” 

“Um, pansexual.” Jean nodded earnestly. “I was googling it the other day and so yeah, pansexual.” 

“Oh, I see.” He must be new to whole thing. That’s pretty cute. “So am I the first guy you’ve dated?” 

“Yeah, I mean” Jean began to smile, “You’re the cutest guy I’ve ever seen in my whole damn life so I _had_ to date you.” 

Armin chuckled. “Well, you’re the most handsome guy I’ve ever seen in _my_ whole damn life so I _had_ to say yes.” 

Jean laughed. The hand he had resting on the table reached out to Armin’s and rested itself on top. Armin smiled, resting his cheek in the palm of his other hand, elbow propped up on the table. He sighed wistfully.

Jean’s thumb was smoothing over Armin’s knuckles as he just stared back at him. Jean has such an amazing jawline…and those intense gold eyes..which began closing as Jean leaned in close to place a soft kiss against Armin’s lips. Suddenly there was a bright light.

“What the fuck?” Jean rubbed his eyes. 

Armin blinked a couple times to get the bright spots out of his vision. Was that a camera flash?

“I got it!” Hanji declared from behind the counter. They were holding up a camera that looked like it was from the 90’s. 

“H-Hanji!!” Armin’s face grew red. Jesus, Hanji was like Armin’s embarrassing parent. 

“Do you wanna get out of here?” Jean asked desperately. 

“Yes. Yes I do.” Armin promptly replied.

They said their thank you’s and goodbye’s to Hanji, who insisted that their meal was on the house and left the cafe. The sun was shining brightly as they made their exit. 

“Do you wanna go to the park?” Jean wrapped his hand around Armin’s as they began casually making their way down the sidewalk. 

Armin smiled up at him. “I’d go anywhere with you.”

“Wow, that was really cheesy, Armin.” Jean said teasingly.

Armin blushed and let out a soft chuckle. He gave Jean’s hand a soft squeeze. 

Jean flashed Armin a wide toothy smile. “You know, I don’t think I’ve ever enjoyed being with someone as much I like being with you.” 

Armin smiled back. “And you say _I’m_ being cheesy.” 

“Shut up, blondie.” Jean retorted as he ruffled Armin’s hair. 

After a nice long walk filled with playful banter and cheesy compliments they finally reached the park. It was a sunny saturday so there were children playing at the jungle jim, people jogging for exercise, and those walking their dogs. Armin pulled Jean over to a shaded grassy area and laid back on the grass. Jean just stared down at him smiling. Armin patted the area next to him, signaling Jean to lay next to him. Jean sarcastically rolled his eyes and laid down next to Armin. 

“I guess this date turned out to be great after all.” Armin commented as he stared up at the clouds.

“Once again.” 

Jean wrapped his hand around Armin’s. “Heh, what can I say? I’m the King of Romance.” 

Armin pointed up at a cloud. “Oh! And there’s your throne! Just as imaginary as your title!” 

“Excuse you!” Jean attacked Armin by tickling his stomach. 

Armin erupted into laughter. “Oh my god!” He tried pulling Jean’s hands away, but he was relentless. He was laughing so hard it started to hurt. Armin managed to grab Jean by the wrists and pin Jean to his back. Armin was breathing heavily still trying to catch his breath. 

He stared down at Jean beneath him. He was giving Armin this cheeky little smile. 

“Looks like the King of Romance is dead.” Armin smirked. He leaned in closer to Jean and whispered, “Long live the Queen.” 

 

Then kissed him.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying these ;;


	12. Boyfriend? Boyfriend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinosaurs aren't the only thing on Armin's mind.

 

“OH my GOD!!!! Boyfriend!! I am a _boyfriend!!”_ Jean sang as he danced around his living room. He had just gotten home and holy shit this is so exciting.

Connie wandered into the room, just wearing his pajama bottoms. “What the fuck dude? There are people trying to sleep here.” Connie broke out into a wide yawn.

“Connie it’s only twelve thirty.” Jean stopped dancing. 

“Midnight and a _half_???” Connie eyes grew wide. “How _long_ have I been sleeping.” 

“That doesn’t matter. Nothing matters because _I’m_ Armin’s boyfriend!” Jean announced proudly. 

“Wait what? How did that happened? _When_ did that happen? HOW _LONG_ HAVE I BEEN SLEEPING???!?!?!” Connie exaggerated. 

“Shut up, dude.” Jean laughed. “Okay okay, so you know how Armin and I have been going out a lot lately?”  


“Well yeah, duh you never shut up about him.” Connie put his hands on his hips. 

Jean disregarded Connie’s comment, “So first we went to the movies on tuesday, then he took me to this art show on wednesday, then on thursday we went out to dinner after we performed at Hanji’s again right? And _today_ oh my god you wouldn’t believe it.” Jean covered his mouth with his hands. He still couldn’t believe it. 

“What?” Connie raised an eyebrow. 

“He set up this like, romantic picnic, and there were like fucking _rose petals_ everywhere. He made me this _amazing_ spaghetti dinner and he fucking _made_ his own garlic bread. _And_ he baked a motherfucking chocolate cake! And wow, you should have seen what he was wearing because… _wow_.” Jean fell back onto the couch still dazed by that recent memory. Hot damn, Armin is unreal. Who knew he was an amazing cook?? Well, he’s amazing at everything so there wasn’t much of a surprise there.

“And he did all that to ask me to be his boyfriend. Like. Holy shit.” Jean sighed happily. He is probably the luckiest man alive. 

“That’s _almost_ as good as how I asked Sasha to be my girlfriend.” Connie remarked. 

“Dude. You wrote ‘will u b my girlfren’ with chocolate syrup on a stack of pancakes at ihop.” 

“And she _loved_ it.” Connie defended. He flopped down on the couch and swung his legs over Jean’s lap. “But like, if the date went so well, why aren’t you guys like. Having sex or something?” 

Jean sputtered. “Well um. Okay,” how should I phrase this? “so we make out a lot right? But I always stop before it goes any further…” He admitted honestly. God that sounds really lame.

“Don’t you want his dick though?” Connie scratched his stomach. 

“Well yeah duh, but I just…don’t want to fuck everything up.” Jean scratched the back of his head. _That_ sounded even more lame.

“What do you mean?” Connie raised an eyebrow.

“I’ve….” Jean blushed several different shades of red. “I’ve never had sex before.” 

“So?”

Jean groaned. “Why am I talking to an asexual about _sex_??” 

“Well then go ask Marco, you big baby!” Connie grabbed the pillow from behind him and threw it at Jean’s head. 

Jean pulled the pillow away from his face. “He’s only done it with girls! _Armin_ is definitely not a girl.” I mean, I’ve seen him naked. I can’t believe I’ve seen him naked oh my god. I need to see him naked again. ASAP.

“Reiner?” 

“EUGH OH _god_ no.” Jean shook his head. 

“But he knows about butt stuff, though. He’s your only hope, Obi Wan Kenobi!” Connie recited dramatically in falsetto.

“Oh fuck off.” Jean pushed Connie’s legs off of his lap. “I’m going to bed.” He circled around the couch and began making his way upstairs.

“Don’t you mean ‘texting Armin heart-eye emojis until two in the morning’?” Connie’s head peaked over the back of the couch.

“Basically.” Jean mumbled to himself. 

After brushing his teeth and stripping down to his boxers, Jean pulled out his phone and flopped onto the bed. He couldn’t help but smile stupidly at the message screen.

_Jean: Hi boyfriend ;)_

_Armin: Well hello there, boyfriend :) How are you? <3_

_Jean: I’d be better if you were here. I miss you :(_

_Armin: Do you want me to come over?_

Jean’s heart started beating really hard. 

_Jean: I thought you had a test tomorrow??_

_Armin: Tomorrow’s saturday, silly seahorse :P_

Jean facepalmed. He has a test on _monday_ , duh. He paused for a moment. He really wanted Armin to come over… but that sounded like sex. And he doesn’t know jack shit on how to fucking do this ‘butt stuff’. He just can’t bring himself to google it. Jean sighed. God, he’s so pathetic. 

_Jean: Yeah! Come over and bring jurassic park i still haven’t seen it yet :)_

_Armin: Yay! I’ll be over soon :))) xoxoxoxo_

_Jean: xoxoxo_

Armin was so surprised to find out that Jean hadn’t seen that movie yet. It was about time they watched it together. Oh my god, what if when they make-out during the movie and it goes _further_?? Fuck, I’m so unprepared for this shit. He opened up the contacts tab on his phone and scrolled down to Reiner’s number. Shit, it’s friday. He goes clubbing on fridays and around this time he’s probably fucking Bert shit shit shit. 

Jean groaned as he rolled off the bed. He tugged on a pair of sweatpants and a white t-shirt. I mean, he wasn’t about to watch a movie with Armin in his underwear. Well.. there’s a lot of things he wanted to do with Armin in his underwear. But preferably naked. BUT HE’S PROBABLY GOING TO FUCK IT UP BECAUSE HE’S A GODDAMN _VIRGIN_ WHO CAN’T _DRIVE_.

He grumbled to himself as he trudged back down the stairs. Connie was still sprawled out on the sofa while Southpark played on the TV. 

“Get out, Connie. Armin’s coming over and we need the TV.” Jean attempted to pry Connie off of the couch.

“Alright! alright!” Connie pushed Jean away. He raised an eyebrow. “Oh! Are you guys finally gonna do it?”

“I-I don’t know…maybe?” Jean answered uncertainly. I mean. It’s not like he doesn’t want to. It’s not like he _desperately_ and _pathetically_ wants to very very _very_ much…. _Repeatedly_.

“Well, then I’m going over to Sasha’s. It’s already bad enough hearing you jack-off every 5 minutes.” 

“CONNIE!!” Jean grabbed the nearest pillow and launched it Connie’s bald head. The little shit.

Connie laughed. “Hey! You should be _thanking_ me! Now that you have the house to yourself.”

Jean paused for a moment. “Myself? Where’s Marco?”

Connie shrugged. “Well since you’ve been hanging out with Armin so much, he’s been hanging out with Eren.”

“EREN??!” Jean couldn’t fucking believe it. Eren fucking Jaeger- and _Marco_??? _Friends??!??!?_

“Well, _his_ best friend is dating _Eren’s_ best friend so it makes sense I guess.” Connie reasoned. 

“No, it most certainly does _not_ make sense!” Jean furrowed his brows. “Why didn’t he tell me-?” 

There was a knocking at the front door.

Armin Armin Armin Armin Armin Armin Armin Armin Armin Armin Armin Armin Armin Armin Armin-

“Get the fuck out, Connie! Armin’s here!” Jean shooed him excitedly as he practically skipped over to the front door to let Armin in.

“Alright! I’m goin I’m goin!” Connie retreated back to his room. “I’ll leave out the back door!” He called out behind him.

Jean turned back toward the door and took a deep breath. Okay, I can do this. I can do this. Armin has no idea that you’re a huge virgin shitbaby. Just pretend. Just pretend like you’re not the most pathetic guy in the universe. Okay go.

He slowly cracked open the door and peeked his head outside.

“I’m sorry, do I know you?” Jean jested. 

Armin looked so cute standing on his porch with his Jurassic Park DVD. Jean couldn’t help but stare. Armin was still wearing his special date clothes. Jean suddenly felt way underdressed. 

Armin’s lips stretched into a sweet smile. “Maybe this will jog your memory.” Armin leaned in close and pressed his lips to Jean’s. He immediately melted into Armin’s touch like he has a thousand times before. Before Jean could really get into the kiss, Armin pulled away.

“Remember me now?” He smirked.

“Hmmm.” Jean stroked his chin dramatically. Jean pushed the door open all of the way. “You just might have to come in and jog my memory some more.” 

Armin chuckled as he made his entrance. Jean closed the door behind him and gave Armin a proper greeting. 

“Hi, boyfriend.” He leaned down and kissed Armin right on his soft soft lips. Damn, kissing Armin was really amazing. 

Jean placed his hands on the familiar curve of Armin’s waist. He could feel Armin smile against him as he wrapped his arms around Jean’s neck. Jean fucking loved it when Armin put his hands in his hair and scraped his fingernails across his scalp. It made him moan every damn time like it was a switch or something. 

“Oh, so you _do_ remember me.” Armin muttered against Jean’s lips. Jean softly chuckled. The fact that all of this was becoming familiar just made him so damn happy. He never thought that he’d ever get to be this way with Armin. And here he was. Jean’s eyes traced down to the pale expanse of Armin’s neck.

Jean smiled mischievously before blowing a raspberry on Armin’s neck. He immediately erupted with laughter before pushing Jean away. The fact that Armin was extremely ticklish was a fact that Jean took advantage of as much as possible. “Motherfucker!” Armin playfully punched Jean on the shoulder.

Jean’s heart started beating really fast. That always happens when Armin cusses. It just really turned him on for some reason. Like he couldn’t help imagining Armin moaning profanities as he fucked him senseless-

Jean’s cheeks felt warm. He awkwardly cleared his throat. “So you wanna watch the movie?” He gestured over to the completely empty couch, thanks to Connie. 

“I’d love to.” Armin pressed a kiss to Jean’s cheek before going over to put the dvd into the player. 

The kiss felt like like a burn on his cheek. Oh man. Don’t get any more sexy thoughts. He is so royally fucked. 

Jean went over to the couch and made himself comfortable. His eyes blew wide open. Holy shit. Armin was bending over, trying to find the player which gave Jean a perfect view of his ass. His perfect perfect _ass._ The fact that Armin always seems to buy the most tightest fitting pants possible is a blessing and a curse at the same time because holy shit. Jean awkwardly shifted in his seat. Why did he wear sweatpants? There is nothing discreet about these.

“Alright here we go!” Armin suddenly stood up straight, which startled Jean considering how intensely he was staring at his cute butt. 

“I hope you like Jeff Goldblum!” Armin plopped himself down on the couch next to Jean. 

“W-who doesn’t?” Jean replied nervously. God, I hope Armin doesn’t notice my half mast. 

“You okay?” Armin raised an eyebrow. God, Armin. Quit being so fucking cute, I’m literally dying over here.

He tried to be nonchalant as he wrapped his arm around Armin’s shoulders. “Peachy!” Jean squeaked. Why did Armin have to wear that blue button up with like two buttons undone and the tightest fucking pants in the galaxy. 

Armin rested his head against Jean’s shoulder. He smiled. Jean couldn’t help himself from placing a kiss on the top of Armin’s head. Armin snuggled into him in response. This is gonna be tough.

Jean decided to actually pay attention to the movie. Which is really hard to do with Armin around. Doing anything is really hard with Armin. He’s always so _hard_ when Armin's around.

“Velociraptors, huh.” Was Jean’s genius comment to the scene.

“Mhhm. He’s talking about their talons.” Armin emphasized this by dragging his fingernails up Jean’s thigh. 

Jean’s heart started beating hella fast. OH my fuck fuck _fuck_ fuck. Does Armin know what he’s doing to me??? Is he Satan?? 

Armin decided to leave his hand right on top of Jean’s thigh. His thumb softly grazing side to side.

Yup. He’s Satan.

Jean swallowed thickly. The movie. Just focus. On. The _movie_. 

“Okay. So the guy is like an archeologist.” Armin’s grip on Jean’s thigh tightened a little. “A-And the blonde one is his girlfriend.” Armin’s hand began slowly creeping up his leg. 

“That’s right.” Armin replied in a low voice. OH my god oh my god oh my god _oh my god-_

Armin’s hand suddenly dipped downward, cupping the inside of Jean’s thigh. Fuck _fuck_ Jean’s breathing so damn hard right now. His heartbeat was going a million miles an hour. This is way more intense than handholding holy fuck-

Jean suddenly felt warm lips against his neck. Jean pretty much stopped breathing at all at this point. His hand was tightly gripping the back of the couch as Armin’s tongue teased his skin. Then, to top it all off, Armin’s hand squeezed the inside of Jean’s thigh which was _really_ close to his crotch. Jean gasped loudly in response. 

“Mmm aren’t _you_ sensitive.” Armin hummed in his ear. 

Jean felt his face heat up. Holy shit. Jean was practically panting for breath. Armin was just playfully nibbling at Jean’s ear and it was driving him absolutely insane. He was already starting to sweat. Fuck, Armin gets me so worked up. 

He began kissing and sucking back down the length of Jean’s neck. His whole fucking body felt like it was buzzing with electricity. Jean’s breath hitched as Armin’s hand was slooooowly inching closer and _closer_ to the now blatantly obvious bulge between his legs. His hand now rested at Jean’s hip. His thumb teased the edge of Jean’s pants. Armin sucked a deep bruise into Jean’s skin, sending volts of pleasure through his entire body. Armin’s hand was getting closerrrr-

“I’VE NEVER PUT ANYTHING UP MY BUTT!!” Jean suddenly proclaimed, gasping for breath.

Armin pulled away. “W-what?” 

“I-I uh…. _fuck._ ” Jean cursed. God I’m so stupid. Why the fuck did I say that?? Jean’s face felt so fucking red. He might as well just catch on fire.

“I-I mean I haven’t um. I mean…” Jean fumbled around with what to say. _SHIT_.

“Well…” Armin sat criss-cross apple sauce across from Jean. “You’re talking about sex right? I know you haven’t had sex with a _guy_ before….” God, how does he talk so _casually_ about this??

Jean looked down at his fumbling hands. 

“Does that…bother you?” Armin’s eyebrows pinched together.

“Armin. I am so turned on right now. I am _definitely_ not bothered by gay sex.” Jean was being dead serious and extremely embarrassed. I mean there literally no way Armin hasn't noticed this fucking tent that he pitched up like damn.

“Am I being too forward? I just thought we were working up to it…” Armin scratched his head. OH no he looked so guilty. 

“No no no no! You’re perfect. You’re literally perfect.” Jean stammered. “I um just. I’ve… I’m…" Jean sighed in defeat. Guess he can't fake it after all. "I’m a virgin, Armin.” Jean’s heart beat really fast at his confession. 

Jean slowly brought his eyes up to look at Armin’s reaction.

Armin’s mouth was hanging open in shock. “You…” He blinked a couple times. “But you’re…” Armin shook his head. “Are you screwing with me?” 

“I wish…” Jean’s face still felt like an oven. 

“It’s okay if you don’t want to.” Armin placed a reassuring hand on Jean’s shoulder. 

“Oh I want to!” Jean replied a little too eagerly. “I-I’m just..” Jean cleared his throat. 

“Nervous?” Armin finished for him.

Jean could only nod in response. He was being eaten alive by embarrassment. He felt like the most pathetic creature in the galaxy….make that the entire fucking _universe._

“We could…start slow?” Armin suggested in a voice that made Jean want to start very fast right the fuck now.

Jean could only nod like an idiot. “But um. Can we go to my room? This DNA thing is talking about mosquitos and to be honest, it’s kind of a turn-off.” 

Armin chuckled. “I wasn’t really planning on watching the whole thing anyways.” He stared up at Jean while he coyly twirled a lock of hair between his fingers. 

Jean swallowed thickly. Thank you god and also Jesus for bestowing the greatest boyfriend ever to me, amen. 

Armin reached over for the remote and shut off the TV. Jean awkwardly rose from the couch with the most obvious boner in existence. Armin turned around to head over to the stairs when he noticed Jean. He looked him up and down and _smirked._

“Shut up.” Jean blushed deeply for the umpteenth time that night. 

“I didn’t say anything.” Armin smiled cheekily. 

He took Jean’s hand in his and lead him up the stairs. 

“So um. That night when I was drunk…” Armin began to say. “Was that…”

“The closest I’ve ever been to sex?” Jean finished for him. “Yeah. Yeah it was.” 

They had reached the top of the stairs, turned through the hallway, and stood in front of Jean’s door. 

“Well… you’re about to get much closer.” Armin whispered into Jean’s ear. 

Jean swallowed thickly.

 

Fuck.

 

Yes.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> early update bec why the fuck not


	13. Buttstuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the sexy part

 

Jean and Armin were sat side by side on the edge of Jean’s bed. A single lamp illuminated the pitch darkness of Jean’s room, casting a dim glow of yellow light. This is definitely not what Jean expected to be doing at one in the morning. Armin was looking up at him patiently like the sweetest guy ever because Jean just needed a moment of mental preparation. 

Okay. Armin doesn’t think you’re lame. Which is good. Armin still wants to do the do. Which is _really_ good. You already have a huge boner from earlier because Armin is so sexy it should be illegal. Fuck. Okay. Just. How do I start this? Jean’s hands were clenched into fists. God, he was so damn nervous. 

“Jean?” Armin softly placed a hand on Jean’s shoulder. He tensed up in surprise.

“Y-yeah?” Jean was still pathetically staring at the floor. 

“I just want you to know that there’s no pressure for you to do anything you don’t want to do. If there’s something that makes you uncomfortable, don’t be afraid to let me know, okay?” Armin gave a reassuring squeeze to emphasize how impossibly _nice_ he is. 

Jean tore his eyes away from the floor and looked up at Armin. His big blue doll’s eyes were staring up at him sympathetically. He looked so understanding and sweet and beautiful. He really is an angel. He stared at Armin for a moment. His heart started pounding in his chest. He could definitely do this. He nodded, letting Armin know that he’ll tell him if he’s uncomfortable. But the most uncomfortable thing right now was being so close next to Armin but not touching at all. He really needed to fix that. 

Armin’s skin just looked so soft. Jean brought a hand up to Armin’s cheek, his thumb brushing over the surface. Armin’s eyes closed as he leaned into Jean’s touch. 

Jean leaned down and pressed his lips to Armin’s. Jean felt a bit of hesitation as Armin slowly returned the kiss. He needed to show Armin that he was sure of all this. 

He deepened the kiss. He pulled him closer, letting his tongue taste the remnants of the chocolate cake they had earlier on Armin’s tongue. Jean sucked on Armin’s lower lip, lightly nibbling it. Armin softly moaned into Jean’s mouth. Armin cupped Jean’s face pulling him into a heated kiss. 

Jean let the momentum carry him as they laid back onto the bed, now straddling Armin. Armin briefly adjusted himself so he laid comfortably on the pillows. Jean stared down at Armin with hooded eyes. He looked so good with his lips all red and wet. His hair all fanned out against the pillow. Armin looked up at him with this smile that was so seductive that it made Jean’s breathing even more erratic.

Jean sat up and pulled his shirt over his head. He discarded it off to the side, letting it drop soundlessly to the floor. He could feel his face heating up as Armin’s eyes traced over his torso. Armin rose up to a sitting position, while Jean was still sat in his lap. Armin gingerly brought his hands up and fanned them out against Jean’s chest. His hands softly roamed over the muscled expanse of Jean’s body. Jean lightly gasped at his touch. Armin’s hands were so warm and smooth against his skin, it felt electric. He had no idea that being with Armin like this would be so slow and intense and so _intimate._

Armin did say he was going to go slow. But this is a whole other level.

Jean let his arms rest on Armin’s shoulders as Armin pressed a firm kiss to Jean’s sternum. He bet that Armin could definitely feel how hard his heart was hammering in his chest. Armin’s hands dragged down Jean’s waist as he slowly pressed small kisses, one by one on his chest and collarbones. 

Jean whimpered. The pressure was building up inside his stomach. He felt so hard he was close to breaking the elastic in his sweatpants. He rested his forehead against the crook of Armin’s shoulder. He could feel Armin’s hands dipping down the small of Jean’s back and cupping his his ass, softly squeezing it.

Jean emitted a low moan against Armin’s neck. He was being so soft and tender. He looked up at Armin’s face. He was biting his lip pretty hard. Oh my god. Armin was holding back. 

“Armin..” Jean was surprised at himself at how wrecked his voice sounded. 

Armin quickly pulled his hands away from Jean’s ass. “S-sorry.” Armin replied breathlessly. He sounded just as worked up as Jean did.

“Armin.” Jean breathed. “I need you to fuck me.” 

“I thought…” Armin’s cheeks were flushed. “you wanted to go slow?” 

“Armin. If we go any slower, I might literally explode.” Jean said seriously. 

Armin pondered for a moment, then met Jean’s eyes. “Are you sure?” 

“ _Yes_.” Jean’s face was burning every shade of red on the colour wheel. 

“Lay on your back.” Armin’s voice suddenly went from sweet and empathetic to deep and commanding and it just made Jean a very very turned on boy.

Jean immediately turned to lay on his back, not taking his eyes off of Armin for one second. He stared intensely as Armin unbuttoned his shirt while returning Jean’s gaze. His shirt began slowly slipping off of his shoulders as he reached the last button. Jean soaked in every inch of skin as it was being revealed to him. Armin tossed his shirt to the side. His eyes grew dark as he rushed forward, connecting his lips to Jean’s. 

Jean’s hand flew up and entangled itself in Armin’s hair as Armin hungrily sucked on Jean’s tongue. Jean’s moan loudly echoed through the room as Armin palmed him between his legs sending volts of pleasure through his body. 

“Fuck!” Jean gasped, arching his head back. Armin sucked on his neck as he roughly tugged down Jean’s sweatpants, exposing him. Jean blushed all over his body as Armin dragged his sweatpants down to his knees, passed his ankles and there he was. Out there and vulnerable. He sat up feeling too embarrassed to lie back like that. Jean looked away at a wall, suddenly feeling self-conscious. 

He heard Armin gingerly shuffle closer. His soft hair brushed against his cheek as he whispered in Jean’s ear, 

_“You’re beautiful.”_

Jean turned his head to look up at Armin. He was looking down at him with a soft and caring smile. He felt a tightness in his chest. Jean was pretty sure he has never met anyone more perfect in his entire life. All the nervousness and the anxiety suddenly became irrelevant with Armin here caring about him like this. 

He cupped Armin’s face in his hands and pulled him into a kiss that he hoped told Armin everything that he made him feel at that moment. They slowly melded their lips together as Jean’s hand dragged down Armin’s chest and down to his belt buckle. 

He broke the kiss, using all of his concentration for getting Armin naked. He must have been smiling really hard as he undone the buckle because Armin was softly chuckling at him.  


“Having fun there?” Armin smiled, pressing his forehead to Jean’s.

“Yes. Yes I am.” Jean pecked Armin’s lips as he eagerly unbuttoned his pants. 

Armin helped him get out of the tight and almost-inescapable death trap that was Armin’s tight jeans. Armin helped get them passed his ankles and then dropped them into a heap on the floor. He repositioned himself on top of Jean’s lap. Jean’s eyes glazed over Armin’s bare torso. His thumbs ghosted the edge of Armin’s hipbones. His mouth breathed hotly against the pale expanse of Armin’s stomach. He could feel Armin shudder under his touch. He held Armin’s hips in this moment of truth. He was wearing little black boxer shorts and oh my god no way. Are those..?? He turned Armin’s hips and arched his neck to get a better look.

“Y-You’re wearing my…” Jean couldn’t believe it. But there they were. A big red heart for each ass cheek. The _Valentines_. 

“Well tonight was special so I uh”, Armin mumbled, “wore them for good luck.” He admitted. 

Jean smiled. He never _did_ return them… He pressed a deep kiss against Armin’s stomach. He felt Armin’s hand run through his hair. Jean decided to ruin the moment by blowing a big raspberry against Armin’s skin. Armin erupted with laughter and retaliated by pushing Jean onto the bed. Jean fell back with no complaint. 

“You’re going to regret that.” Armin warned, still bubbling over with giggles. 

“Oh am I?” Jean replied cheekily as he pulled down Armin’s boxers.

Armin pulled them the rest of the way off and tossed them over to where the rest of their clothes lay together on the floor. Armin repositioned himself on top of Jean. Oh my god. Armin is naked. Armin is naked. He is _naked_ and on top of me… And his dick is bigger than I thought it would be. 

“Is this alright?” Armin was still being such an angel. Wow. I have really good taste in men, apparently. 

“You’re fucking gorgeous.” Jean couldn’t take all this tension-building any longer. 

He pulled Armin into a rough kiss. Their teeth clashed together briefly as Jean pulled Armin’s body close, flushing them together. He gasped into Armin’s mouth as he felt him pressing against him. Skin on skin. Their tongues wetly slid against each other making Armin moan deeply into Jean’s mouth.

Jean’s hands explored the planes of Armin’s back. Quickly making their way downward until he was cupping his ass. The holy of holies. 

“Oh my _god”_ Jean moaned as he firmly squeezed Armin’s ass. This is even better than he could ever possibly imagine. 

“You don’t even know how badly I’ve been wanting to do that.” Jean mumbled against Armin’s lips.

Armin chuckled. He sucked Jean’s lower lip into his mouth as he grinded his hips down against Jean. He gasped. The sudden friction made Jean’s head go fuzzy. “Fuck.” Suddenly they were all hands. Jean was touching every inch of Armin within his reach. Relishing at every dip and curve of his back. Jean let so many embarrassing noises escape from him as Armin’s hard cock pressed up against his own. His hands pulled at Jean’s hair, “Armin!” He gasped wetly in Armin’s mouth. 

“Please..” Jean breathed hard. He had completely forgotten to breath. “Fuck me…please Armin. I..I-I need you.”He was so fucking wrecked. 

Armin’s cheeks were flushed and his pupils were huge, half-covered by heavy lids. 

“Do you have any lube or condoms?” Armin’s voice was so fucking deep. Oh god, _please._ Just take me right _now_.

“Bottom drawer…” Jean exhaled. He was practically shaking with anticipation. He probably actually _is_ shaking with anticipation. He actually gets to _use_ that shit now oh my god.

Armin climbed off of him to go rummage around in Jean’s drawers. It suddenly felt freezing without Armin on top of him. “Quicklyyy” Jean whined. His legs felt restless. 

“I’ve got em.” He closed the drawer and was about to climb back over to Jean when he paused for a moment. His eyes slowly tracing up and down Jean’s body. 

“I’m the luckiest guy on the planet.” Armin uttered in awe. Jean smirked.

“I was thinking the same thing.” He may or may not have been ogling Armin just as well.

“Now get the fuck over here!” Jean demanded impatiently. 

Armin returned his gaze as he climbed back up on top of him, seating himself between Jean’s legs. Jean’s heart was beating a million miles an hour. Oh my god. This is actually happening. Am I dreaming?? I don’t care. Armin’s name was the only thing bouncing around in his head right now. 

“Is this position comfortable with you?” Armin asked in a low voice. 

“Yeah” Jean breathed. He wanted to see Armin’s face when he came. He also really wanted to be the cause of it. 

“Hey, hand me a pillow?” Armin stretched out a hand. Jean complied and tossed one over. 

Armin carefully positioned it under Jean’s hips, supporting his lower back. “Comfortable?” 

“Yes, please fuck me now.” Jean whined. He’s never wanted anyone so badly in his life. He could hear his heart drumming in his ears. 

He heard Armin snap the lube cap open. Jean watched him intensely as Armin coated his fingers. He climbed over on top of Jean and kissed him softly. “I need you to relax.” Armin’s voice was deep and gritty. And the rumbliness of his tone made Jean feel even harder than he already was. 

“O-Okay.” Jean breathed out slowly.

Armin pressed a kiss to Jean’s neck. His tongue teased at his pulse point. Jean eased back into the pillows, letting himself sink in. His hands found refuge in Armin’s soft blond locks. How the hell is his hair so soft? He suddenly gasped as he felt Armin’s finger against his entrance. His grip instinctively tightened in Armin’s hair. 

“Relax” Armin softly cooed into Jean’s ear. 

His voice made Jean relax. He tried to even out his breathing. He can do this. He can do this. Armin kissed down Jean’s chest as his finger massaged small circles, easing him open. Jean swallowed thickly. This was a whole different feeling. 

Armin sucked one of Jean’s nipples into his mouth and rolled it with his tongue. “A-ah!” Jean moaned, arching his head back. Armin slowly slid his finger into Jean. “F-fuck” Jean rested the back of his fist against his forehead as he panted for breath. His eyes felt wet and he could feel himself drooling. Armin was sliding his finger in and out of him as he sucked at Jean’s other nipple. Jean let out an impatient whine. “Ar _min_..”

“I’m going to put in another finger.” Armin’s voice was so fucking wrecked. 

Jean could only nod. Armin slid in two fingers. Jean bit down on his lip. Oh god that felt weird. That felt really weird. 

“You’re so tight.” Armin mumbled against Jean’s collar bone. “Is there anything I can do to help you relax more?” 

“S-Say stuff” Jean gasped as Armin slowly pushed his fingers back into him. “Y-your voice, A-ah!gets me so hot.” When does this start to feel good??

Armin leaned over to Jean’s ear. “You’re doing so well, Jean.” Armin spoke in a low and quiet voice. Jean wrapped his arms around Armin’s shoulders. He pressed his forehead to the crook of Armin’s neck, holding him close as he stretched him out. 

“You’re such an amazing person, Jean.” Armin whispered softly. Jean shoulders slacked. He actually started to ease up. “I’m so lucky to be your boyfriend.” Armin’s fingers suddenly crooked a certain way and-

“A-Ah! Fuck _me!”_ Jean moaned loudly, arching his back up against the bed. “M-more, ah!” Armin complied and eased in another finger. Jean started breathing really hard. He could feel himself starting to sweat. He spread a his legs a little wider. “Fuuuuuck” Jean’s hair was fisted in Armin’s hair. 

“Can you please….I need you.” Jean begged. “Fuck me. _Please,_ Armin.” 

“Fuck” Armin breathed against Jean’s ear.

He pulled his fingers out from Jean, and sat up on the bed between his legs. Jean watched him with wide eyes as Armin ripped the condom packet open with his teeth. Armin slipped the protection over himself and applied a generous amount of lube. Jean guessed that must be really really important. 

Armin climbed back over Jean. His face hovered over his for a moment before kissing him deeply. “Are you ready?” Armin whispered against his lips. 

“Yes” Jean replied barely above a whisper. 

Armin kissed him one more time before pressing the tip of his cock against Jean’s entrance. Jean gasped as Armin slowly slid inside him. Armin moaned hotly against his ear. Jean moaned Armin’s name as he filled him up completely. 

Jean was breathing pretty heavily as he tried to prepare himself. He swallowed thickly. 

“M-move” He could barely choke out the word. 

Armin began pulling himself out slowly and then easing himself back in at an incredibly slow pace. Jean was in utter shambles, desperately clinging to Armin’s shoulders, breathing hotly into each other’s ears. He heard Armin let out a small whimper. God, he must be torturing him at this pace. 

Jean wrapped his legs around Armin’s hips, angling himself so Armin can get it in better. 

He pressed a reassuring kiss to Armin’s lips. “You can go faster.” He put his hand up to Armin’s cheek and looked up into his eyes. He could see how much he cared and how unbelievably kind he was. Armin leaned into Jean’s touch. He was panting pretty hard as well. 

“Tell me to stop if you’re uncomfortable.” Armin’s eyebrow’s were still knit with worry. He is far too sweet for his own good.

“Armin” Jean sighed. “I want you to fuck me till I can’t walk.” He tried to say in the most seductive way possible.

Armin’s eyes suddenly blew wide then shut closed as he rushed to give Jean a hot open-mouthed kiss. Jean moaned as Armin thrusted his hips into him, making his vision blurry. His legs tightened themselves around Armin’s waist. Jean kissed Armin desperately. Their tongues wetly lapped into each other’s mouths. A trail of saliva dribbled out of the side of Jean’s mouth as Armin’s thrusts grew faster and faster. 

“A-Armin” Jean moaned lewdly, breaking the kiss. He arched his head back. He was absolutely shuddering with ecstasy. “I-I’m close” 

“Jean” Armin moaned low in his ear. “Come for me” Armin placed his hand around Jean’s erection and began pumping up and down his shaft. 

“FUCK, _Armin_ ” Jean’s squeezed shut. He was so close. His breathing became erratic. His heart felt like it was going to explode out of his chest. God, he was sweating so hard.

Jean harshly dragged his fingernails across Armin’s back. “A-Ah!” Armin gasped. 

Jean felt a flash of heat as he came all over himself and Armin’s hand. “Armin!” He moaned his name as pleasure coursed through his body in rippling waves. 

Armin fucked him through his orgasm, faster and faster until-

“Jean f-fuck!” 

Jean looked up at Armin’s face as he came. His mouth spread open obscenely. Beads of sweat dripped from the strands of his hair. His eyes were clenched closed, eyelashes fanning against his flushed cheeks. Armin suddenly took in a sharp intake of breath. His eyes slowly blinked open as he came back to reality. He panted for a moment, trying to catch his breath. He looked down at Jean. His red and swollen lips stretched out into a sweet smile. Jean’s mouth suddenly went dry. 

Armin tied off the condom and discarded it off to the side. He laid himself down to rest on top of Jean, laying his head in the crook of Jean’s neck. They breathed in harmony as they held each other in the hot and sticky mess they made together. Jean brought a hand up to stroke Armin’s hair and pressed a soft kiss to Armin’s forehead. 

“You’re amazing, you know that?” Jean’s voice was raspy and it pinched his throat. 

Armin looked up at him with a lazy smile. “I know.” 

Jean chuckled. 

“We should probably clean up though.” Armin slowly peeled himself off of Jean. God, there was cum literally everywhere. 

“I-I’ll clean up. You just relax.” Armin already did so much, it’s the least he could do…

“Jean.” Armin pushed him back onto the bed. “How do your legs feel?” 

Jean paused for a moment. “I don’t think I _have_ legs.” He literally couldn’t feel his legs at all. All of his limbs felt like jelly. 

“Let me handle it.” Armin smiled as he pecked a kiss to Jean’s cheek. 

Jean lazily stared at Armin as he walked out to the bathroom. He sighed. Armin looks so good naked, it’s unreal. Jean turned to look up at at the ceiling. After an entire minute he was suddenly struck with realization. 

“I just had sex with Armin Arlert.” Jean said aloud. Wow that doesn’t even sound real. 

“I just had sex with Armin Arlert.” He repeated. 

“And I just had sex with Jean Kirchtein.” Armin had walked back into the room. 

Jean blushed. Wow he must sound so dumb. 

Armin climbed back onto the bed and pressed a warm, wet towel to Jean’s stomach and proceeded to wipe down his torso. Jean just stared up at him. 

“This is so unreal- ah!” Jean gasped as Armin cleaned him up between his legs. 

Jean blushed once again as Armin flashed him a playful smirk.

Armin tossed the towel where they tossed everything else. Jean pulled out the covers from under them. They got themselves comfortable as they snuggled up beneath them. 

Armin laid his head on Jean’s chest and wrapped a limp arm around his torso. Armin hummed in satisfaction. 

“You’re the best boyfriend ever.” Armin declared quietly.

“ _You’re_ the best boyfriend ever.” Jean hugged him closely. 

Armin chuckled. His breathing became slower and slower as he exhaled against Jean’s neck. Jean smiled in content as he followed suit. 

 

As Jean fell into a blissful slumber he decided that in that moment

 

 

he was very much in love.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoop there it is


	14. Good Morning (yes really)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another shower scene

 

Jean was laying on his side just staring blissfully at Armin’s sleeping figure. He was breathing softly against against the pillow next to him. Armin Arlert. Is in my bed. _Naked._ After having _sex…._ with _me._ Jean must have died somehow because he’s pretty sure this is what heaven is supposed to feel like. And he was also pretty sure there was an angel in his bed.  

Jean softly brushed loose strands away from Armin’s face. He softly wrapped it around Armin’s ear, caressing it. A smile played across Jean’s lips as he brushed his thumb against Armin’s cheek. His dark eyelashes were all fanned out and angelic. His pink lips were all puffy and slightly parted. He was only a few inches away. Jean wanted to kiss him so badly. But he might just like the sight of a sleeping Armin a little too much to wake him. Sleepy sleepy boyfriend. Jean sighed blissfully. God, he’s beautiful.

Jean continued to caress Armin’s cheek until his eyes fluttered open.

“Oh, did I wake you?” Jean asked barely above a whisper. 

Armin smiled sleepily. He placed a warm hand on top of Jean’s and pressed a small kiss into his palm. 

“Good morning.” He mumbled, smiling against Jean’s hand. 

His heart started beating pretty fast. He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Armin’s lips. 

“Good morning.” Jean mumbled back against Armin’s mouth. He couldn’t help but smile. He was just so darn happy. 

“Mmm you need to brush your teeth.” Armin teased, poking the tip of Jean’s nose. 

“ _You_ need to brush your teeth.” Jean chuckled. 

They both really needed to brush their teeth because goddamn. 

Armin slowly brought himself up to a seated position. Jean stared up at him as he stretched his back in such an arc that it made Jean’s mouth run dry. He noticed ten red scratch marks that dragged across his back. Oh my god. Did he do that? Jean slowly rose up to press his lips against Armin’s neck. Armin hummed in response. 

“Last night…” Jean mumbled against Armin’s skin. “You were really somethin.”

“Hmm I thought _you_ were really something.” Armin’s voice was deep and husky and the sound of it sent a pulse between Jean’s legs. How the hell can he be so attracted to a _voice??_ But he was attracted to everything about Armin so it wasn’t too much of a surprise.

“Honestly, I wasn’t expecting you to want to bottom.” Armin laid back to snuggle against Jean’s chest. 

Jean blushed deeply. “W-well…” Jean began. “Remember that one night when you were all over me and you were on top of me and being all dark and assertive and stuff? I just… couldn’t get that out of my head.” Jean admitted. Goddammit. He’s had _sex_ with Armin, yet he _still_ gets embarrassed. 

“R-really?” Armin sat up to face Jean. “Well, I guess that’s not an easy thing to forget..” 

“Yeah..” Jean scratched the back of his head. “I’ve been um. Wanting you to do me for awhile now.” His face felt so hot. Ugh why can’t he be casual about this??

“Oh really?” Armin smiled down at him. “Do you remember when I walked in on you in the shower?” Armin was slowly twirling a lock of his hair. A rosy blush spread across his cheeks. 

“Y-yeah.” Jean blinked. Armin’s definitely got his attention. 

“I was thinking about taking a shower with you ever since.” Armin chuckled nervously. Oh my god.

Jean swallowed thickly. “Y-you…liked me _then_?” That was so long ago. When Jean was making a total ass of himself. Well…more of an ass than he does now.

“Of course I did.” Armin replied softly. Jean’s heart was really taking a pounding with all of this cuteness, goddamn. 

“…Even after how we met?” Jean sort of mentally cringed at how creepy he was. 

Armin covered his face in his hands. “Oooh my _god_ that was so embarrassing!” He groaned as he laid back into the pillows. 

“I’m still sorry about that!” Jean’s face was flaming red. Fuck! Why did he bring that up???

“You heard me singing and you saw me in my underwearrrrrr” Armin groaned into his hands.  

“I thought you were the most gorgeous person I’d ever seen in my life.” Jean’s face flushed immediately when he realized that he just said that out loud. 

Armin pulled his hands away from his face and sat up to look at Jean. He was just looking at Jean with the most incredulous expression. 

He decided that it was his cue to keep going. Hey if he was going to confess everything he might as well do it right. He smiled softly. “I still remember the way you swayed side to side while you sang. How smoothly you sang that song. I don’t know what song that was but I loved the way you sang it. Deep and slow.” Jean sighed.

He turned to lay on his side, facing Armin. “And then after that I just liked to hear you talk. You’re so smart, you know? And sometimes I think you don’t realize how amazing you really are.” Jean’s heart was pumping pretty fast. He never thought he’d have someone to tell cheesy romantic stuff to. And at one point he thought it was really stupid. But seeing Armin’s expression… To see him look at him like he’s the best thing ever just makes him want to spill his guts. And confess every last sappy feeling he has for him. And there are  _a lot._

Armin was just staring up at him with wide eyes. A small smile spread across his lips. 

“You’re really something special, Jean Kirstein.” Armin leaned towards him and pressed a soft kiss against Jean’s lips. “You really are.” He said in a low and quiet voice. 

He brought his hand up to Jean’s cheek and softly brushed his thumb across his skin. Jean sank into Armin’s warm touch. Wow. He must still probably be dreaming.

“I hope you know how happy you make me.” Armin spoke softly. “You’re so goofy and sweet. You can make me laugh without even trying.” Armin chuckled. “And the fact that you’re ridiculously handsome is also a plus.” 

Jean chuckled. He felt a tightening in his chest. It felt almost painful how much he really loved Armin. Holy fuck. Did he just say ‘love’ in his head? Is he in love with Armin? Holy fuck-

“Are you okay, Jean?” Armin must have noticed Jean’s sudden epiphany. 

“Um yeah I’m just..” _completely in love with you._ “I really wanna take that shower with you now.” 

Armin smiled cheekily before pulling away. He swung his legs over to the edge of the bed and slowly rose up and in a big stretch. Jean rested his head in his hands as he observed Armin’s morning routine…and his ass. 

Armin bent over to pick up the discarded valentine boxers from last night. Fuck wow. What an amazing view. Armin slipped them on. Oh no don’t do _that._

“Awwwwww.” Jean wailed from the bed. “Why would you want to cover up that masterpiece? That’s like putting a sheet over the Mona Lisa or something.” 

“Pfft!” Armin blushed, smiling. “You’re ridiculous.” He tossed Jean’s boxers at his head. 

“Hey!” Jean protested as he pulled them off his face. Armin was smirking at him. Jean’s heart started beating faster. NO no no I’m not in love. It’s too soon. Definitely too soon. 

Armin turned to the window and tugged on the blinds letting more light escape into the room.

“Ugh gross.” Jean blinked trying to adjust his eyes to the awful brightness. He heard Armin chuckling at him. Jean stared at how the light hit Armin and he just looked so. Just wow. But oh my god. His back. The scratch marks were so deep and red. 

Jean quickly tugged his boxers on and went over to join him. Jean came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his torso, flushing himself against Armin’s back. Oh my god I’m so sorry. He kissed Armin’s shoulder. He really dug deep…

“Looks like it’s gonna rain.” Armin noted quietly. He placed his hands on top of Jean’s and softly squeezed them.

“Looks like it.” He rested his chin on Armin’s shoulder. “Guess we’ll just have to stay in today.” He pressed another kiss against his shoulder. 

“That sounds nice.” He murmured. 

It felt so nice and warm to be pressed up against Armin’s back.

“Is that Christa and Ymir?” Armin suddenly pointed out.

“What?” Jean rested his chin on Armin’s shoulder as he peeked through the window.

Ymir and Christa were strolling hand in hand down the sidewalk. A dog leash extended out of Christa’s hand to a small yorkie. Ymir was loudly telling Christa something with exaggerated hand gestures while Christa nodded.

What if he and Armin got a dog together? What if they moved in together? He’d be like this with Armin every morning…

“Can they see us?” Armin asked tentatively. 

“Uhhh.” Was Jean’s informative response. 

As if on cue, Ymir’s gaze suddenly shot up towards the window. Ymir elbowed Christa and pointed at the window. Ymir suddenly went nuts and started cheering and jumping around. Even through the window they could hear her shout “I won! I won! I fucking _won!_ ” Christa beamed up a big smile at them and held a thumbs up.

Armin turned around and hid his face in the crook of Jean’s neck. “Oh my god oh my god.” Armin was blushing about 50 shades of red. “Is that what they’ve been betting about?? Oh my god oh my god.” 

Jean started laughing. He couldn’t even feel embarrassed because of how cute Armin was being. Plus he kind of wanted to tell everyone ever that he had sex with Armin because it was a pretty big fucking deal.

Armin looked up at him. His face was still red and he had such a bed head. His hair was just curling up in every direction.

Jean smiled. God, he was so cute. He leaned down to kiss Armin. He smiled up at Jean.

“We really need to brush our teeth.” 

“I couldn’t agree more.” 

They shuffled their way over to the bathroom while Jean may or may not have pinched Armin’s butt several times along the way. They made it over to the sink giggling. Jean reached over for his toothbrush and the bright pink toothbrush and held it out for Armin to grab. 

Armin just looked up at Jean incredulously. “Y-You kept it?” 

Jean’s eyes widened in realization. “I uh…” He swallowed. “I was hopeful.” 

Armin smiled as he took the toothbrush from Jean’s hand, purposefully brushing against him. 

“I guess dreams really do come true.” Armin smiled up at him. 

“Brush your fucking teeth I wanna make out with you so bad.” Jean’s heart was beating really fast and he is so fucking in love with Armin he could probably die right on the spot.

Armin chuckled as he went to brush his teeth. Jean stared at him through the mirror as he scrubbed. Gotta be minty fucking fresh because _oh my god._ I can’t fucking believe I’m in _love_. He was Eren’s nameless hot room mate and now he’s my _boyfriend._ How the FUCK did that happen???

Jean spit into the sink. He splashed some water in his face. He was still really gross from last night. He still couldn’t believe _that_ either. His ass was still kind of sore…

He wiped his face with a towel and handed it to Armin who had just finished rinsing his mouth. As soon as Armin’s lips were visible, Jean rushed forward and crashed his lips into Armin’s. He felt him smile into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Jean’s neck, letting the towel fall to the floor. 

Jean traced the scratch marks on Armin’s back with his fingers. Jean hurriedly broke the kiss. “Sorry about scratching you.” 

“I liked it” Armin replied breathlessly. He rushed in to kiss Jean again. His mind was absolutely reeling at all of this. 

Armin licked his way into Jean’s mouth making him moan hotly. Man, that is minty. That is really minty. He sucked on Armin’s tongue making him whine desperately. Jean’s hands dipped down Armin’s back and peeked under the waistband of his shorts. He squeezed Armin’s ass, moaning into his mouth. “Fuck” Jean cursed. He gets to do that now. He can grab Armin’s ass if he wants to. He pretty much won the lottery. 

Armin dragged a hand down Jean’s chest, making him shiver. His fingers tickled him a little as they traced across his abs and all the way down until-

“A-Armin.” Jean moaned against Armin’s neck as he palmed Jean through his underwear. 

“Maybe you should get that shower running.” Armin spoke seductively into Jean’s ear.

Jean swallowed thickly. Armin has the best ideas. He quickly turned to put on the shower. He was shaking a little bit. A steamy shower…with Armin. They have had a lot of shower-themed memories but this one will definitely be the best one. 

“Alright, the shower’s o- Oh wow” Jean turned to face Armin who was pulling down his shorts and hot damn. He hasn’t gotten to see Armin naked in this much lighting.

“W-What?” Armin was blushing. How can he be so sexy but get still get embarrassed about some things?? It was all really endearing. 

“Oh it’s just that I have the hottest fucking boyfriend in the universe.” Jean shrugged sarcastically. “You know. No big deal.” 

Armin smiled mischievously as he sauntered over to the shower and pulled the curtain behind him. Jean took a moment to fan himself. OH boy okay! HOt fucking _damn._

“You comin?” Armin asked in this fucking _voice._

_HOT FUCKING DAMN._ Okay he can do this. He pulled off his boxers and tried not to slip like a big fucking idiot as he went to join Armin in the _shower._ OH my god. And this was _Armin’s_ fantasy. 

Jean forgot how to breath as soon as he saw Armin. Water cascaded down Armin’s very much naked body. He had water droplets in his eyelashes and his hair was wet and dripping. There was steam everywhere and Jean was 200000% turned on. Jean met Armin’s lips under the water. 

Water fell down across Jean’s back. His brain was just buzzing as Armin pressed up his steaming body against Jean’s. Just wet and naked and hot and holy motherfucking shit. He had to brace himself against the cool tile as Armin tongue fucked his mouth. Jean’s moans echoed through the shower. 

“Fuck I wish I’d brought lube.” Jean whined. God I’m an idiot. 

“With what I’m going to do you, I don’t need lube.” Armin spoke in a low voice. 

Jean’s heart started going a million miles an hour. He stared at Armin with wide eyes. Oh my god what-

Armin descended down onto his knees. Jean stopped breathing. Armin softly took Jean’s erection into his hand as he slowly dragged his tongue up the underside. “Augh _fuck ARMIN_!” Jean sputtered. He remembered how to breath and he did so at full force. Just panting against the shower wall. 

This was probably the most erotic thing he’s ever seen in his whole damn life. Armin down in front of him. Teasing the head of his cock with his tongue. Hot water spraying everywhere. Jean felt very weak in the knees. Armin looked up at him with dark eyes, flicking his hot tongue across the slit. Jean gasped, his legs feeling weak. Armin’s pink lips slowly parted as he enveloped the head in his mouth and sucked. Not going any further.

“AUGH FUCK _ME”_ Jean threw his head back letting out his embarrassingly loud moans. His hand shot down into Armin’s wet blond hair, gripping it tightly. This made Armin suck a little harder sending volts of pleasure coursing through Jean’s body. “Ahah _fuck”_ Jean whimpered. Armin slowly bobbed his head down Jean’s shaft taking more of him into his mouth. Armin moaned deeply, sending vibrations through Jean’s cock. “Armin!” Jean gasped. OH my god this is a completely different feeling. 

Armin bobbed his head up and down, dragging his tongue down along Jean’s underside. His hand pumping what he couldn’t fit in his mouth. “Fuuuuuck.” Jean choked. His grip tightened in Armin’s hair. Fuck Armin looks so good like this. Jean was being pushed to the brink. His body tensing up with ecstasy. 

“I-I’m gonna come- ah!” Jean gasped. Armin brought his other hand up and pressed his palm against Jean’s balls. “FUCK” Jean practically screamed as he came into Armin’s mouth. Orgasm rippled through him making his legs feel like jelly. He was breathing hard as watched Armin lick cum from his lips. “Armin…” Jean said breathlessly. “ _fuck”_ His vision refocused, coming out of his stupor. 

Armin looked fucking incredible. His lips were all red and swollen and his cheeks were flushed. “Was that good?” He smiled up at him, panting heavily. 

“That was fucking incredible, Armin. I still can’t fucking believe it.” Jean’s eyes traced down Armin’s body, noticing how very hard Armin was. 

“Can I do you?” Jean stared down at him with half-lidded eyes. He wanted to make Armin moan. He wanted to hear Armin moan as loudly as possible. He just really wanted Armin to feel good.

“Are you sure?” Armin stared up at him with wide eyes. 

Jean pulled Armin up by the hand and firmly pressed him against the shower wall. 

“I’m _very_ sure.” His voice was wrecked but he hoped he sounded seductive enough.

Jean sat down, practically collapsing down onto his knees. He couldn’t even feel his toes, Armin was just too fucking amazing for him to handle. But he was right there. Naked, wet and pressed up against the wall, looking down at him. This was a really good angle holy fuck. Jean’s eyes traced back down and there it was. Armin’s hard cock, pressing up against his stomach. Jean licked his lips. 

I have no idea how to fucking do this. 

Armin placed a reassuring hand in Jean’s hair, petting him. Jean took a deep breath. He gingerly took it into his hand and dragged his tongue up the underside. He heard Armin lightly gasp. He stared up at Armin as he took the tip into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head and sucked hard. “A-Ah Jean!” Armin moaned. Wow I like the sound of that. He bobbed his head down, taking more of Armin into his mouth. “Fuuuck.” Armin cursed. His grip on Jean’s hair tightened. His nails dragged against Jean’s scalp.

Jean moaned deeply. _Fuck_ that feels so good. Fuck he can’t fit all of him in his mouth. The feeling of Armin’s cock hitting the back of his throat made tears sting his eyes. God, I need to learn how to deep throat. He stroked the rest of him with his hand, picking up the pace. “A-ah!” Armin gasped. “I-I’m gonna- Ah!” Armin came into Jean’s mouth. The taste was salty and weird and Jean just sort of spit it out, wiping his face with his wet hand. 

He looked up at Armin who was panting pretty heavily against the tile. Jean smirked up at him. Heh. I did that to Armin. Jean rose up and pulled Armin by the hips into a kiss. They tasted each other on their tongues.

“Mm gross.” Jean smiled. 

Armin chuckled. “You okay? I think I heard you gagging.” Armin squeezed Jean’s butt for emphasis. 

“O-only a little!” Jean squeaked. 

Armin laughed at his expense.

“I wasn’t bad though, right?” Jean raised his eyebrows.

“You were perfect.” Armin murmured before pressing another kiss to Jean’s lips.

 “But share the water! I’m cold.” Armin’s hands were still squeezing Jean’s ass. Jean chuckled 

“How about a bath?” He muttered against Armin lips.

“Sounds romantic.” Armin replied in a low voice. 

Jean smiled. He pecked a quick kiss to Armin’s lips before turning to plug up the drain. Armin had stepped out of the shower. “Do you have any bubbles?” 

“Under the sink I think.” Jean replied, getting out as well. They were both just getting water everywhere. Jean couldn’t possibly care less.

Armin held up the bubble bath and went over to put it in. He was smiling so wide. 

“You really love bubbles don’t you?” Jean chuckled as he sat on the edge of the tub. 

“You _don’t?!_ ” Armin questioned in surprise. 

Jean smiled. He cupped Armin’s cheek in his hand and pulled him into a slow kiss. “Mm you were really amazing.” Jean murmured. 

Armin smiled, biting his lip. “You were pretty amazing, yourself. Glad to know that you’re adventurous.” 

“With you, I’ll try anything.” Jean said earnestly. He brushed his thumb against Armin’s cheek. 

“I’ll remember that.” Armin winked at him before giggling like a cute little shit.

Jean’s face turned red immediately. “Fuck, Armin. I don’t think you realize what you do to me.”

Armin batted his dark eyelashes. He was staring up at Jean with this speechless expression. They just stared at each other for a moment. Armin was shivering a little. Jean leaned in and kissed Armin another time. “Let’s get you in the tub.” 

It had already filled up and it was just completely foaming over with bubbles. Jean decided that he would be the bigger spoon, so he didn’t fuckin’ drown Armin. Jean slowly eased himself into the bath. He sat himself comfortably. Armin was just staring at him from the edge of the tub with half-lidded eyes. “Get over here!” Jean flicked some bubbles over at Armin. He chuckled as he sat himself in between Jean’s legs. He reclined against Jean, pressing his back against his chest. Armin let out a sigh of content. 

Jean wrapped his arms around Armin’s torso and pressed a firm kiss against his neck. 

 

 

He could get used to this.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	15. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thirsty adventures of thirst lad and homo boy.

 

Jean was just laughing his ass off at Armin. He was sat on Jean’s lap in the bathtub, facing him with this fucking Santa Claus _bubble beard._

“You’ve been very naughty, Jean Kirstein.” Armin said in a mock voice, shaking his finger at him. 

“Bahahaahah! Oh _god.”_ Jean was laughing so hard, the echoes bounced against the bathroom tile. “Look, I’m all for roleplaying with you, but bubble-beard Santa Claus is _not_ sexy.” 

“Ho ho ho?” Armin wiggled his eyebrows. 

Jean was laughing so hard his sides ached. While Jean was suffocating on his own laughter, Armin scooped a large pile of bubbles and carefully sculpted a bubble wig for Jean’s head. 

“Great! Now I have a Mrs. Claus.” Armin smiled and pressed a soapy kiss to Jean’s lips. 

Jean smiled. “You gave me some of your beard.” Jean gestured to his new bubble goatee. “Now we’re _both_ Mr. Claus.” 

Armin chuckled then suddenly straightened up.. Jean’s face flushed. Shit.

“Oh?” Armin blushed. Jean blushed as well. “Looks like somebody likes bubble Santa Claus after all.” Armin smiled cheekily. 

“W-well you’re kind of naked and on top of me in a fucking _bathtub_ , mind you.” Jean defended his boner. “And you keep like, rubbin’ up against me, damn.” Jean looked away, his cheeks burning. 

Armin smirked as grinded his ass down against Jean. “A-ah!” Jean gasped. “Fuck!” Jean covered his face in his hands. Armin giggled. 

“At _least_ get rid of that fucking beard if you’re gonna do that!” Jean groaned. 

Armin chuckled. He leaned down and kissed Jean softly. Cupping his face, he pulled him closer. Deepening the kiss. Jean softly moaned into Armin’s mouth. His hands felt hot and warm against his cheeks. Jean’s hands sunk beneath the bathwater to cup Armin’s hips. His skin felt so amazing. Even feeling him with his pruny fingers. 

Armin broke the kiss, breaking into a giggle. “You look ridiculous.” 

Jean realized he still had the bubble wig. Armin smiled as he ran his wet hands through Jean’s hair, getting rid of the bubbles. Jean hummed in content. “That feels nice.” 

Armin finished by wiping off his bubble goatee. “There.” He brushed his thumb against Jean’s chin. Jean brought his hands up to Armin’s face and wiped off that ridiculous beard. “ _Much_ better.” 

Armin smiled at Jean. His eyes lingered on him for a moment before he extended an arm past Jean’s head and grabbed the shampoo bottle from the edge of the tub. He squirted some into his hand. Jean shifted uncomfortably. Oh god what is he doing??

Jean stared with wide eyes as Armin rubbed his hands together. Jean pressed his eyes shut as Armin threaded his fingers through Jean’s hair. Jean sighed happily. What was he _thinking_ Armin was going to do with that?? 

Jean let out a low moan as Armin massaged his scalp. “You really like that don’t you?” Armin remarked, smiling. “I fucking love it- ah!” Jean gasped as Armin dug his nails in. He bucked his hips up involuntarily. Fuck. This is really erotic for some reason jesus fucking christ. 

“I hope you don’t do this with your hair dresser.” Armin teased. 

“S-shut up.” Jean blushed in embarrassment. He tried to hold back his moans as Armin pulled at his hair. It left Jean a soapy, whimpering mess with an underwater boner. God he’s so pathetic. 

He suddenly felt a weight lift off of him. Armin rose up to get the shower head. Soapy bubbles clung to Armin’s body and slowly slid down the wet and pale expanse of his skin. Jean just stared up at him. Now this is a veeerrrry nice angle.

Armin came back down to sit on top of him, smiling at him fondly. Jean sighed contentedly. Armin was probably the most perfect being in the entire universe. Definitely. The spray of water felt nice and warm as Armin washed out the shampoo. He made sure none of it got in his eyes. God, he’s so sweet. Jean had to bite his lip to keep himself from blurting out ‘I love you’. Now _that_ would be a disaster. Armin would just be like yeah okay no. And then just get up and leave and never speak to Jean ever again and then he’ll end up marrying _Jaeger._ And Jean will NOT let that happen, if he can help it.

Armin cupped his cheek once everything was rinsed out. Holding back the billions of ‘I love you’s buzzing around in his chest is going to be difficult. Jean pressed a small kiss against Armin’s palm. 

He decided to return the favour and eagerly took the shampoo bottle and squeezed some into his hand. Jean could feel his face stretching to fit the monumentally enormous dumb grin he has on his face. Is this literally happening right now?? Jean gingerly ran his hands through Armin’s hair. Armin’s eyes fluttered close and his lips stretched into a lazy smile. 

“God, you’re so cute.” Jean couldn’t help but say. His chest felt tight and he was so embarrassingly overwhelmed with emotion. 

Armin giggled adorably. “Oh my _god_ , how the fuck are you so cute?” Jean whined. He pulled Armin into a rough kiss. Armin hummed against Jean’s mouth. Their lips molded together like they have hundreds of times before. “Ah!” Armin suddenly pulled away. 

“I think I’m getting soap in my eye.” Armin pulled his hair back. 

“S-sorry!” Jean mentally kicked himself for not being more delicate with him. He gently sprayed water at Armin’s face, trying to rinse it out. “Better?” Jean asked worriedly. “Fuck, I ‘m such an _idiot.”_

Armin’s eye slowly blinked open. It was all red and bloodshot. Jean felt absolutely terrible. I’m such an _dumbass_! Why why why-

“I’ll be okay.” Armin rubbed his eye. 

Jean softly pressed a kiss to Armin’s nose. “I’m so sorry” he uttered apologetically. He pecked a kiss to Armin’s forehead. “I’m sorry.” He kissed his cheek. “I’m so so sorry.” Armin started giggling. “That tickles!” Jean trailed more kisses across Armin’s jaw making his way down to his neck. He sucked hard. His teeth pressed against his skin. “A-ah!” Armin moaned. Guess he’s not tickling him anymore. Armin’s neck felt so warm against his tongue. He tried not to bite too hard but damn. 

“Fuck” Armin breathed. His arms felt hot draped around Jean’s shoulders. 

Jean parted his legs, letting Armin sink between them. Jean gasped as his hard cock wetly slid against Armin’s. Fuck that felt good. He held Armin by the hips as he grinded up against him. “Jean!” Armin moaned as he tightened his grip on Jean’s shoulders. The bath felt like it was boiling with heat as Armin rolled his hips up against Jean in rhythm with each other.

“A-Armin I’m-“ Jean moaned loudly as he came under the water. Orgasm rippled through his body like waves. “Hah..” Jean breathed heavily against the crook of Armin’s neck. _Fuck._

“Y-you came?” Armin practically squeaked. Jean could sense an undertone of ‘ _already?’_ He flushed instantly. Oh my god oh my god. This is so embarrassing. That was really fast oh god I’m such a virgin. Armin was looking up at him with these eyes that said ‘what about _me_?’ Jean just sort of babbled nonsense as he tried to tone down the sickeningly bright shade of red his face was making. 

Alright. Sexy. You need to be sexy for Armin and not a complete idiot dumbass. _Think._ Jean peaked his eyebrows. O-oh. There’s a thought. That’s _definitely_ a thought. He wasn’t sure how he was going to do it. But he’s gonna do it.

“Armin.” Jean tried his hardest not to let his voice crack. “We’re gonna go back to my room and I’m gonna make you feel good, okay?” Wow that was completely unsexy. His face burned red as soon as he let the words leave his lips. 

Armin just smiled and pressed his lips to Jean’s. “Okay.” He bit his lip and oh my god how the fuck is he so sexy?? How does he even do that???? Jean decided to just accept that he will never be as smooth as Armin. They rose up from the tub and quickly toweled off. Armin giggled behind him as they scurried out into the hallway. 

They were halfway to Jean’s bedroom door when he stopped in his tracks. Are you kidding me?

“Marco?” Jean raised an eyebrow. 

“Jean?” Marco’s eyes widened in surprise. 

“Eren!?” Armin squeaked. 

“Armin??” Eren flushed. 

“Connie!” Connie was there too for some reason. He looked around at the strange scene happening in front of him. Jean and Armin, half naked and having obviously showered together and Eren and Marco who were suspiciously going into Marco’s room…

Connie blinked a couple times and slowly began backing away. “Uhh. I gonna go. You guys enjoy whatever you were doing. I’m going to go do normal-people things with my girlfriend, peace.” And by ‘normal-people things’ he probably means trying to steal goats from the petting zoo. _again._ Connie flashed a peace sign as he quickly strode through the hallway and down the stairs.

Jesus fucking christ what the fuck has my life become?? This is like a goddamn sitcom. I don’t have time for this bullshit. I have a horny boyfriend to take care of for christ’s sake. 

“Can we just…” Jean sighed. “Can we just pretend we didn’t see each other?” Jean suggested hopefully.

Eren and Marco exchanged looks. “Agreed.” Eren huffed.

Jean nodded stiffly. He quickly pulled Armin into his room and away from all of this bullshit that was happening. He doesn’t even wanna _know_ what’s going on with those two, jeez. Alright. Now back to the fun stuff. 

Jean quickly spun around to face Armin and pulled him into a kiss, brushing the loose wet strands of hair from his face. Armin hummed in response and slowly returned the kiss. Jean deepened the kiss as Armin hands slid down Jean’s wet torso down to the towel that hung at his hips.

Jean hummed against Armin’s lips. “You don’t waste any time do you?” he teased as the towel fell to the floor. 

Armin chuckled, his cheeks turning that shade of pink that made Jean’s insides feel stupid. “Well you did say you wanted to make me feel good, right?” Armin stared up at him with half-lidded eyes that said ‘I am so out of your league, we’re not even playing the same sport’. 

Jean swallowed thickly. His throat felt incredibly dry because, damn. He is thirsty as fuck right now. He rushed to connect his lips to Armin’s. Armin wrapped his arms around Jean’s neck as he was pushed towards the bed. Jean hotly licked into Armin’s mouth, savoring every taste. He discarded the towel between them and pushed Armin back onto the bed. Armin gazed up at him with these eyes that made Jean’s heart do a drum solo. 

Okay. He can definitely do this. He’s never remotely done anything like this. But. Armin definitely deserved it. Jean found the discarded lube bottle from last night and sat himself on Armin’s lap. Armin looked up at him with wide curious eyes. Jean swallowed thickly. Jesus fuck this was going to be really hard with Armin looking at him like that. He coated his fingers with lube and rose his hips up a little. He tried to avoid Armin’s eyes as he pushed his fingers against his own entrance. 

“A-ah!” Jean gasped as pushed inside himself. He pressed his eyes closed. God, this was so embarrassing and weird and Armin’s hands are really really warm and on my hips and holy fucking fuck. Jean let his mouth drop open as he fingered himself on Armin’s lap. 

Jean pressed another finger and wow this is… He likes it wayyyy better when Armin is doing it to him. He felt so exposed- 

“You look so good, Jean” Armin cooed soothingly. 

Jean’s eyes shot open. Armin had sat up and was much much closer to him. He could feel heat radiating off of him. Jean’s face felt like it was burning up. Jean bit his lip as tried to look away. 

“You’re so sexy like this…” Armin murmured against Jean’s chest, tickling his skin. Jean shuddered.

He felt Armin’s hands creep past his hips and squeeze his ass. “Fuuuuuuuck” Jean moaned. Fuck fuck fuck fuck. He could feel himself getting hard again. “Ah!” Jean gasped as Armin pushed a finger inside of him along with his own, spreading him open. Jean’s back arched as he whimpered like a horny pathetic mess. “Oh god, I can’t take it!” 

Jean repositioned himself on top of Armin. Armin stared at him with wide eyes, looking him up and down. Jean angled Armin’s hard cock beneath him. He took a deep breath as he lowered his hips, slowly taking Armin inside of him. “Ah! Fuck- _Jean-“_ Armin moaned, pressing his thumbs against Jean’s hipbones. Jean was breathing pretty damn hard as he enveloped Armin completely. 

I can’t believe I fuckin did it. They were both still soaked from the bath and their bodies were so warm and it felt really steamy and _fuck-_ Jean rolled his hips upward. His whole body felt electric as Armin’s hands roamed all over his chest and torso. Jean slowly lowered himself down. He was panting so hard. This is so damn erotic. Armin pulled Jean’s face down a few inches to sloppily connect their lips. They could barely kiss because they were breathing so hard. Jean wrapped his arms around Armin’s neck for support. 

Armin moaned into his mouth as Jean picked up the pace.”F- _fuck!_ ” Armin jerked his hips upward, slapping Jean’s ass against him. 

“Ah! A-Armin!” Jean moaned shameless as he rode him harder, his ass slapping against him with each thrust. He tightened his grip around Armin. He was just fucking _shuddering_ with ecstasy. His stomach was pooling with heat and was ready to come any second. Armin’s thumbs were digging into his hips. 

“J-Jean I’m close!” Armin gasped. He pulled one of his hands away from Jean’s hips and started pumping up and down Jean’s shaft. “ _FUck-“_ Jean harshly rolled his hips against Armin. 

He moaned loudly as they came together. Cum splattered against Jean’s chest. Armin felt hot inside of him. Armin collapsed back onto the bed, Jean willingly falling with him. They both panted against each other. Their chests rising and falling against each other. That was intense. Holy fuck. They were hot, wet, and sticky. That bath was completely useless. 

“That was….” Armin breathed. “a surprise.” He chuckled. 

“A good surprise?” Jean’s voice was wrecked from moaning so damn hard. 

“A fucking incredible surprise” Armin wrapped his arms around Jean, holding him close. 

Jean repositioned himself so he was laying next to Armin on the bed with their chests pressed close so he wasn’t crushing him to death. Armin smiled lazily. He looks so. He looks _so-_

“I love you” Jean whispered before he could hold himself back. Armin’s eyes grew wide and his smile disappeared. Jean’s stomach dropped. Oh no- oh no oh no oh no oh no-

“I love you too.” Armin replied seriously. Embarrassed horror was replaced by a feeling that was so strong he felt like his heart was going to punch through his ribcage and sing hallelujah. 

Jean closed the gap between them and kissed Armin deeply. “I love you.” He said again. He cupped Armin’s cheeks and pecked kiss after kiss all over Armin’s face, chanting “i love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you!” Armin started giggling adorably before pulling Jean into a very steamy kiss. Hot…. _Damn._

Armin slowly pulled away with a satisfied grin. 

“D-did I mention that I love you?” Jean blinked a couple times. 

 

“You might have.” Armin smiled. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they all lived happily ever after. The End 5ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a comic I made [x](http://robotsharks.tumblr.com/post/75009187433/modern-au-jean-is-upset-to-be-erens-project)  
> song Armin was singing [x](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S-cbOl96RFM)  
> \- 
> 
> This was done for shits and giggles and I'm just gonna keep updating it just for the hell of it
> 
> If you wanna harass me, ask me shit, or wanna do polka renditions of K$sha with me, my tumblr is right [here](http://robotsharks.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you have anything fic-related you want me to see on the tumblr, tag it with  
> 'fic: HDN'


End file.
